Sonic - Equestria Girls (New Version) Canon
by Sandstorm - Books
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is sent to another world and becomes a human being. He meets Twilight Sparkle and promises to help her get her Element of Harmony back from Sunset Shimmer. Along the way, he meets Rainbow Dash and falls in love with her. But there are other threats coming to this new world. It's up to Sonic to figure out how to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever think what would happen if different dimensions had crossed over together? Would they befriend each other? Would they go to war? There are limitless possibilities about what could happen if it was true.

On a special planet known as Mobius, for many years, there have been so many battles between the hero and freedom fighter, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the evil genius Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnic. They had battles between each other on their planet, on other planets through space and even a dimension of their complete opposites. But had they ever had a battle in a dimension or even universe where they didn't even exist?

Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, was running along through the hills and obstacles of Green Hill Zone. He enjoyed the peace in the sky, the quiet in the hills, and the wind blowing off of his face from how fast he ran.

"Ah, there's nothing but nice fresh air to enjoy today," Sonic said to himself as he continued to run, "But I really wonder what Eggman is doing. He hasn't attacked Mobius in quite a long time. It's been like months or so. Maybe he's quit or something, I don't know."

Sonic ran through Green Hill's dark tunnel with some of its most beautiful waterfalls, over different obstacles and in loopdeeloops in hills, and even on the railings in the air to see some wonderful views.

As he kept going, he could then hear a constant vibration on his wrist. He looked at it to see he was getting a call from someone on his TSP watch. He slowed down and stopped himself as he answered the call, "Hello?"

The voice of Sonic's best friend, Tails the Fox, responded through the watch, "Hey, Sonic, it's me, Tails. Whataya up to?"

"Oh, just enjoying a nice long run along Green Hill Zone, that's all," Sonic answered, "Do you need help with something?"

"Is it cool if you could come over to my workshop?" Tails asked, "I've been working on something for the last few weeks. You gotta see it."

"Sure thing, buddy," Sonic answered, "I'll be right there in a flash."

Sonic ran through Green Hill until he found Tails' workshop just ahead. Once he reached it, he opened the door and saw his little buddy in his lab. He saw that there was something quite long and tall underneath a large black cloak next to Tails. He figured that was probably what Tails built.

Tails turned to see his buddy arrived, "Ah, there you are, Sonic. You're just in time."

Sonic walked over to Tails, "So, what is it you want to show me, buddy?"

Tails stood up as he grabbed the cloak as he smirked, "Right here."

Tails pulled the cloak off, and it revealed to Sonic what looked like some sort of large portal device. The bottom seemed to have a platform with the controls while almost the entire thing was a ring.

This really seemed to catch Sonic off guard by surprise, "Whoa! What the heck is this?"

Tails sat his arm on the side of his machine, "This, Sonic, is my Dimensions Teleporter. I've designed it specifically to travel to different dimensions."

Sonic scratched his head at this idea; he was getting a strong vibe that this wasn't a very good idea, "Um, bro, what in all of Mobius made you come up with this idea?"

"Well, think about it," Tails explained, "We've traveled to a different planet where we met Chris, we traveled to different planets in space, AND we even traveled to a dimension of our opposites. We never went to a universe where we don't exist. So I decided to see if there was one like that we could find."

Sonic really seemed to have concerns about this, "Well, how exactly will you use to power it up? I mean, you're really great with your work, but it would take a massive amount of power to use this thing."

Tails smirked as he walked over to the X-Tornado, "That's simple, Sonic. Look right here."

Tails tapped a button the side of the X-Tornado, and a hatch next to it opened. Inside were the seven legendary Chaos Emeralds.

Seeing this made Sonic now feel worried, "Okay, out of any bad idea Eggman has come up with in the past, this is a _really_ risky idea."

That statement Sonic just said made Tails frown at him, "What are you so worried about, Sonic? We used the Chaos Emeralds for things like this before. This shouldn't make too much of a difference."

"Tails, I'm serious," Sonic said, "And you're right, we did use the Chaos Emeralds for things just like this before, but this… THIS could be dangerous. You could risk our lives, or even give all of Mobius a massive chance of being destroyed."

Tails argued with Sonic, "Dude, I don't know why you're freaking out about this, but I just want to test this out. That's it. And if it works, we'll leave it for future tests, and then we can decide what to do with it."

Sonic sighed, "All right, all right. If you're sure about this, go ahead."

Tails shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed the Emeralds from the X-Tornado. He placed each of them in a hole for them next to the controls, and the Dimensions Teleporter began to power up. Tails tapped in a code on the control panel. A bright white and blue dimensional vortex began to appear in the ring of the Teleporter.

On Angel Island in the sky, Knuckles the Echidna, the last of his known kind, was having a rest next to the Master Emerald. Silver the Hedgehog; a Mobian with telekinetic powers from the future, was just at the bottom of the staircase looking out at the view. Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form was doing the same Silver was, but was rather standing on the mountain.

Silver seemed to be feeling kind of bored, "It's been quiet here these last few months. Eggman's been gone for a while. What do you guys think he might be up to?"

Shadow looked down at Silver, "Perhaps he's laying low, or he's retired."

Knuckles scoffed, "There's no way the doctor would quit. He would always try to come up with a plan to take over Mobius, he'll always fail, and he'll always try again."

"Where do you think Sonic is?" Silver stood up from the stairs, "I want to train with him a little bit."

"I heard him and Tails talking on the watch earlier this morning," Shadow said, "Tails told him to go to his workshop."

"Really? What for?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know," Shadow answered, "Something interest, I would say."

The Master Emerald began to have a few flashes from its glow. Knuckles noticed it acting strange and decided to see what it was doing. He approached it, and the Master Emerald began to show an image of Sonic, Tails, and the Dimensions Teleporter.

Shadow and Silver took noticed of this and came over to check it out. When they saw that Master Emerald was showing, they didn't know exactly why it was doing this.

"Sonic and Tails in the workshop," Silver said, before he noticed the Teleporter, "Wait a minute, what's that thing?"

"It looks like a machine Tails has been working on," Shadow suggested.

"Why would the Master Emerald show us this?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow took a step closer to the Master Emerald, and saw that the Chaos Emeralds were what was powering it up in the image, "Oh, no."

Knuckles and Silver turned their heads to Shadow, "What? What 'uh-oh'?"

Shadow turned around, "Tails is using the Chaos Emeralds to power his machine up. If the Master Emerald is showing us this, that could mean that he's getting himself and Sonic in trouble!"

Knuckles and Silver looked at the image again, and saw Shadow was right. "Quick, we have to shut that thing down!"

Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow began to run to Tails' workshop as fast as they could. Tails continued to power up the Teleporter and the dimensional vortex almost looked fully charged.

Tails was feeling very excited for this as he stood next to Sonic, "Almost there."

"Are you really sure about this, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Trust me, Sonic," Tails answered, "I got this."

All of a sudden, the door burst right open with Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles jumping right through. Tails and Sonic jumped in surprise.

"Whoa, guys! What's with the bursting through the door thing you're doing?" Tails asked.

Shadow responded, "Tails, you have to shut this machine down now."

Tails flexed an eyebrow, "What? Why?"

"The Master Emerald told us about what you were doing," Knuckles said, "You're using the Chaos Emeralds to use this thing!"

Tails turned right to Knuckles, "Well, how else am I supposed to give it a massive amount of power?"

Leaving the controls was probably a mistake. The screen next to the control panel showed that the device was receiving too much power from the Emeralds as electricity began to crackle around the vortex.

"You're using it to travel to different dimensions?!" Silver yelling asking Tails.

"You bet I am!" Tails answered, "This is the best way to do so."

Sonic shook his head and crossed his arms, "I told you this was a bad idea."

Tails turned to Sonic and glared at him angrily, "You know what I think? I think you're sometimes a _real_ slowpoke."

Sonic perked right at that, "What did you just say?"

Tails smirked at Sonic, "Oh, you heard me."

Sonic and Tails were completely unaware of the Teleporter beginning to malfunction. Sonic flexed an eyebrow at Tails, "Are we doing this right now, Tails?"

Silver tried to get their attention as he noticed the Telepoter couldn't take any longer, "Guys."

"What are you going to do?" Tails asked Sonic, "You gonna throw me into the water outside?"

"Guys," Silver said a little louder.

Sonic growled at Tails, "Don't tempt me, pal."

Silver finally yelled, "Guys!"

Sonic and Tails turned right to Silver, "What!?"

All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning shot out of the vortex. It was coming right for the Mobians. "LOOK OUT!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic turned right around as the bolt shot right into his chest. It stunned him as he fell onto his knees, "Ouch!"

Tails now knew he had to shut the Teleporter down. He ran over to the control panel and tried to turn it off.

"Tails, shut it down!" Shadow yelled.

"Argh! I can't!" Tails yelled as he banged his fist on the panel, "It's not responding!"

All of a sudden, the vortex seemed to begin to create wind being pulled into it. The five Mobians stood right where they were. But then, Sonic's feet began to slide forward. He noticed as he tried stepping backwards, but he was still moving forward. The vortex was pulling him in.

Sonic turned around and tried to run, but he was suddenly raised into the air as the vortex pulled him into it, "Ahh! Guys, help me!"

Silver ran over and quickly reached out to Sonic, "Sonic, grab my hand!"

Sonic quickly reached out and got hold of Silver's head. But the second he did, Silver's feet began to slide forward. "Oh, no! It's pulling both of us in!"

Knuckles quickly ran over and grabbed Silver by his shoulders to help pull Sonic to safety. Sonic's hand began to slip out of Silver's. Silver struggled to hold tight, "I'm losing him!"

Tails continued to try and shut the Teleporter down, but it wasn't working, "Come on!"

Sonic's hand slipped right of Silver's hand and Sonic was pulled right into the vortex, "AAAAAAHH! HEEEEELLLPP!"

"SONIC!" Tails yelled.

Tails ran towards the vortex and jumped right at it, but Silver suddenly grabbed him by the legs to stop him, "No, Tails! We're not losing you too!"

"Let go of me!" Tails yelled, "I have to help him!"

Too much electricity began crackling around the Teleporter. Thinking quickly, Shadow threw a Chaos Spear right at the control panel and damaged it. The Chaos Emeralds slipped out of their places and began to fly into the vortex.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles yelled.

"It's too late!" Shadow yelled, "Get Tails away!"

Knuckles and Silver puled Tails away from the Teleporter, and after a few seconds the vortex disappeared. Silver let go of Tails, and Tails began to cry as he slammed his fist on the floor.

"He was right," Tails whimpered, "I shouldn't have done this. Now he's gone. It's my fault."

Knuckles put his hand on Tails' shoulder, "Don't worry, Tails. This has happened to Sonic before. He'll find his way back to us. I promise."

Tails just put his hands on his face as he continued to cry. He had never seen his buddy disappear right in front of him before.

Meanwhile, there were strange lights flashing around Sonic. Sonic seemed to be unconscious. The Chaos Emeralds were moving with him. He was flying through some sort of enormous tunnel of mysterious purple energy with bright blue and white electricity. Many white vortexes were moving past him. Each of them showed different people, places, and buildings inside them.

Then another vortex appeared right in front of Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds. Inside it was a large pinkish purple building. It had a street in front of it with the statue of a horse, a parking lot in the back, and a soccer field on its left side. Everything in the surrounds were houses, trees, and hills and mountains far out in the distance.

Sonic moaned as he slowly began to wake up. He and the Chaos Emeralds went into the vortex.

Way high in the sky, the vortex opened for a few moments. Sonic and the Emeralds slowly hovered out of it. And then, the very second the vortex disappeared, Sonic suddenly woke up looking around.

"What the-? Where…?" Sonic looked down and saw he was hundreds of feet in the air, "Oh, this can't be good."

Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds began to fall very fast to the surface. _"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ He shouted.

Sonic landed really hard on the ground face first with a very loud **KABOOM!** And his head got stuck in the ground. Ouch, that had to hurt. He placed his hands on the ground and applied force to pull his head out. Once he did, he bounced back and landed on his back. He groaned as he sat and up and shook his head to get any pieces of dirt out of his quills. But then, he realized his didn't feel his quills. He placed his hand on his head, and he felt something like hair.

 _"_ _What the heck? Where did my quills go?"_ he thought.

Sonic turned around and saw a white statue with horse on top of it. The statue also had a mirror on the base. _"Mirror. Reflection,"_ he thought.

Sonic ran right over to the mirror on the statue quickly to see his reflection. The very second he saw himself, he yelped and jumped back, "AHH!"

Sonic stood back for a few seconds before, he slowly walked over to the statue to look at his reflection again. "What happened to me?" he asked himself.

Sonic had changed from a Mobian hedgehog into a human being. He had peach colored skin, his quills were replaced with long admiral blue hair with some of it looking spiky that fell to his neck, and he still had his green emerald eyes. He was wearing an unzipped sleeveless cerulean blue vest hoodie with gold yellow drawstrings and navy blue streaks on the bottom over a white T-shirt that had a few rips at the neck. His lower half contained azure blue jeans with a couple rips to the knees, and his same bright red and white shoes with the gold buckles on his feet, but the each had white sports tape on the front, middle and ankles. For accessories, he wore a bright chocolate brown bandana around his neck, he had cloud grey speed glasses with emerald green lances, on his hands were white fingerless gloves, white sports tape around his hands excluding the fingers halfway up the lower arms, and even a sapphire blue wristband on each wrist. He also had a bright cobalt blue backpack with bright scarlet red and gold yellow streaks on it on his back.

"I'm a human," Sonic was completely shocked to see himself become this, "Well, at least I arrived with clothes on."

Sonic looked around his surroundings. The seven Chaos Emeralds were right next to the statue on the ground. Sonic decided he should hold onto them. He took his backpack off to put the Emeralds in. But as he opened it, he noticed something glowing inside.

Sonic took a look inside his backpack and saw something that surprised him. There were a bunch of Golden Rings and few Power Rings. But they weren't the only things inside. He saw a black and round sword hilt and a silver necklace with a guitar medallion. They were his beam sword from the Super Smash Brothers Tournament, which he preferred to call a lightsaber, and his medallion from his Sonic Underground adventures with Sonia and Manic.

"My lightsaber and medallion," Sonic smiled as he took out his medallion, "I almost completely forgot about them."

Sonic put his medallion on around his neck. He then grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and put them in his backpack with the rings and lightsaber. He then put his backpack on and looked around.

Sonic then thought of something, "Wait a minute, if I'm in a different world, did I lose my powers?"

Sonic decided to test himself out. He ran around the building in circles. He was able to do it five times in five seconds. He then grabbed some stones from the ground and tossed them in the air. He jumped in the air to try his spin dash attack. He curved into a spiky blue ball and dashed at the stones destroying them.

Sonic sighed in relief as he was glad he didn't lose his powers, "Man, without my powers, I would be having a really bad day."

Sonic then took a long look over himself again. His muscles felt much stronger than they did back on Mobius. His clothing seemed to really suit his personality. He actually thought he looked way past cool this way, "Wow, I really do look good no matter what I look like. I think I could get used to this."

Sonic then noticed something right next to a stairway that had doors that would go into the building. It was a sign and it had a name on it. Sonic approached it to read it, and it said, "Canterlot High School."

This caught Sonic off guard, "SCHOOL!? Aw, man… I hate school. But if this is where I ended up, then I guess I don't have any choice. Oh, well."

Sonic decided to head inside. He walked up the stairs and opened the doors. Once he went inside, he closed them and looked around. All he could see were a bunch of hallways with lockers, doors to different rooms for certain classes, and many differed colored ribbons on the walls. This place was definitely a school.

Sonic looked around and saw nobody was anywhere to be seen, "Strange, where the heck is everybody? Okay, think. There's no way this place is abandoned. If it was, then the walls would be crumbled, the lockers would be damaged, and everything would be covered in dust. Probably, there would also be a lot of plants growing all over the place. Then again, it was probably abandoned not too long ago."

 ** _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_** Out went a very loud school bell ringing. Sonic covered his ears from the noise, "Ow! That's loud!"

All of a sudden, the doors behind Sonic opened and dozens of teenagers each with books and backpacks came walking in flooding the hallways.

Sonic quickly took one of the halls to avoid getting run over by the teenagers as he said to himself, "That answers my question."

Sonic decided to walk around the place. As he did, he saw other teenagers opening lockers and getting supplies from inside them. They all seemed to be students of this school.

 _"_ _Hmm, it doesn't really seem too bad here,"_ Sonic thought, _"But I've never gone to school before. So what the heck am I supposed to do here?"_

As Sonic walked down the hall, some students began to notice him. As more of them saw him, they began gazing their eyes onto him. Some of these students began whispering to each other about him. Some others began giggling or laughing at him politely, and some were even waving at him shyly.

Sonic saw that everyone here was just a little nervous about him. He decided he should respect them. In doing so, he smiled politely and gave them a friendly wave. As a result, other students became less nervous and smiled back at him with a wave. They really seemed to think he was a nice guy.

Sonic actually thought this was an opportunity to make new friends. But there was something very odd about each of these students. He saw that each of them had so many different colors of skin, hair, and eyes. He knew this wasn't natural for humans, but he just went along with it, since he did have blue hair.

Sonic suddenly felt something hit the front of his shoe. He looked down and saw a textbook right in front of his foot. He picked it up before he noticed a guy picking a few pieces of paper he might have accidently dropped on the floor. The guy had bright tan skin, cobalt blue hair, and lapis blue eyes. He was wearing a metal black jacket with white and bright red highlights on the upper arms and chest over a white shirt that had the logo of a bright yellow lightning bolt in front of a cobalt and lapis blue shirt, light Aegean blue jean pants, and black and white striped shoes.

Sonic came over to the guy and asked him, "Um, excuse me. Is this yours?"

The guy looked up and saw Sonic holding the textbook to him, "Huh? Oh, yeah, it is. Thank you."

Sonic handed him the book, "No problem. Have a nice day."

As Sonic walked past the guy to continue exploring, the guy just cleaned up his mess but looked at Sonic as he walked away, "Who was that guy?"

Sonic continued on walking down the halls. As he did so, he began to pass different groups of guys and girls. The guys were giving him a 'what's up' motion with their hands while the girls seemed to be blushing and shyly waving at him. This was probably due to his looks, even though he wasn't trying to draw attention to himself.

Sonic still completely had no clue what he was supposed to do, but he began to think carefully, _"Okay, all I know is that a school always has a principle. If that's it, then maybe I should just ask people if they know where to go."_

Sonic was just about to ask one of the students. But right before he got the chance to do so, he heard the voice of someone angry from around the corner of another hallway, "Thought this would all be over, didn't you?"

Sonic noticed some of the students who were looking in the direction of where that voice came from were stepping back. Wasting no time, Sonic went over to see what was going on. In the middle of the hall were two young teenage girls.

One of the girls had yellowish-orange skin, bright red and bumblebee-yellow hair, and aqua greenish-blue eyes. She was wearing a charcoal black biker jacket over a magenta purple shirt with a bright red and yellow shimmering sun on the chest, a tangerine orange skirt with a magenta purple and blonde yellow streak on the left front, and black boots with a magenta purple flame design on the feet.

The other girl had cream yellow skin, her hair was bright pink and it was long it fell to her waist with a white butterfly hairclip in it, and she had teal blue eyes. She was wearing a white tank top, a grass-green skirt with a few butterflies; two blush pink and one magenta pink, and grass green boots with a white design on the feet with magenta pink knee socks with white dots inside.

The pink-haired girl was on the floor against the wall, and the red-and-yellow-haired girl was bullying her. The pink-haired girl stammered as she tried to speak, "I… I didn't…"

The red-and-yellow-haired girl interrupted the pink-haired girl as she shouted, "You are so pathetic! Don't you see that I rule this place? You'll never hide from me!"

The pink-haired girl felt so offended by her bully, she was right on the verge of tears, "I…"

The red-and-yellow-haired girl was just about to shout again, when all of a sudden, she was grabbed right on the shoulder and forced to turn around by Sonic.

"Leave her alone, missy," Sonic spoke at the bully.

The pink-haired girl was completely surprised to see Sonic do this. Sonic's action also happened to catch other students who saw this off guard. It was like no one ever dared to stand up against the red-and-yellow-haired girl before.

The red-and-yellow-haired girls pulled Sonic's hand off her shoulder, "And who the hay are YOU supposed to be!? Get lost!"

Keeping himself from getting carried away, Sonic answered calmly, "I think the question is, what gives _you_ the right to bully someone?"

The red-and-yellow-haired girl yelled in response, "I **rule** this place! So I get to speak to anyone here _anyway_ I want to! So beat it! I have business with this brat!"

The pink-haired girl whimpered in fear. Sonic kept his cool as he responded, "If you ask me, I think you're just a hothead with a tantrum."

The red-and-yellow-haired girl pointed her finger right in Sonic's face, "I'm warning you, rat! You're gonna get in big trouble if you don't respect the person who rules this school!"

Sonic perked at the name that the girl just called him. He suddenly grabbed the girl's hand with his hand. He slowly made the grip tighter and tighter as the girl yelled at him, "OW! Let go of me!"

Sonic still kept his cool as he responded, "Here's something you should know. Just because you may be bigger or older, it doesn't mean you can pick on anyone, especially this young lady. No matter how small, everything deserves respect."

The pink-haired girl was astonished by his words. She couldn't believe he was defending her in a kind and tough way. Sonic then let go of the red-and-yellow-haired girl's hand as she growled, "Whatever, you're never gonna earn MY respect."

The red-and-yellow-haired girl began to walk away, but she looked back at Sonic as she mumbled, "You'll be sorry."

Other students all stepped back in fear as the red-and-yellow-haired girl walked past them. Once she was out of sight, they all sighed in relief. Sonic only shook his head in disappointment at her. The pink-haired girl was amazed how Sonic protected her from her bully.

Sonic slowly turned to the pink-haired girl. The girl then quickly covered her face in her hair. She really seemed to be very shy. Not wanting to scare her, Sonic slowly got onto one knee on the floor.

"Are you all right?" Sonic asked the girl.

The girl kept her face in her hair for a moment, before she peeked through to see Sonic's face. When she noticed his green emerald eyes, she felt a small blush beginning to form on her cheeks as she uncovered her face. Sonic then smiled as he very slowly offered the girl his hand to help her stand up. The girl was a little hesitant, but she accepted and gently took Sonic's hand and he very carefully hoist her up onto her feet.

The girl finally had the courage to speak, "Th… thank you for defending me from her."

Sonic smiled as he softly responded, "You're welcome. I'm glad to see she didn't hurt you."

The girl didn't really know what to say except that she was amazed, "I can't believe you did that."

"Um, did what exactly?" Sonic asked.

"What you did just now," the girl answered still a little shy, "No one has ever stood up to Sunset Shimmer before. No one ever does."

Sonic took the name in his head, _"So… that's her name. Sunset Shimmer."_

Sonic then responded, "Well, um, I couldn't just stand back there and let her hurt you like that. It's just wrong for someone to do that, especially to someone like you."

The girl smiled and blushed at how Sonic was being kind to her. Sonic then cleared his throat as he said, "Anyway, I should introduce myself. I'm Sonic… Prower. But please, just call me Sonic."

The girl was still a bit shy, so she whispered, "Um… I'm…"

Sonic slowly turned his ear to the girl, "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

The girl whispered again, but just a little louder so Sonic could hear, "My name is Fluttershy."

Sonic was able to hear this time, "Ah, Fluttershy. Okay. That's actually a really nice name."

Fluttershy smiled and blushed even more at how kind and friendly Sonic was to her. It felt to her like he was the very first person in her life who was as gentle and kind as her.

"I can't believe I was defended twice in a row today," Fluttershy said.

"Twice?" Sonic asked, "Someone else defend you from Sunset?"

"Yes," Fluttershy answered, "Her name is Twilight, and I met her a short time ago."

 _"_ _Twilight? Hmm, I wonder who she could be,"_ Sonic thought.

Fluttershy then added, "You look like someone I've never seen before. Did you just get transferred to Canterlot High from another school?"

Sonic had a felling that if he said a word about where he came from, it would probably lead to a situation. So he answered, "Umm, yes. Just another school. Uh, what was Sunset even picking on you about anyways?"

"Well, it all started earlier this morning at the Wondercolt Statue," Fluttershy explained, "I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday. No one came over to take one. I felt really sad about it, but then something hit me in the head from behind. I looked and saw that it looked like a golden crown with a bright purple star on top of it."

Sonic put his hand on his chin to think. He didn't have any clue about what this crown, but he figured it probably had to something with Sunset, "Okay, and did you do anything with it?"

"I have no idea how it got there," Fluttershy answered, "But I didn't want anything to happen to it. So I decided to give it to Principle Celestia."

Sonic slightly flexed in eyebrow, "Principle Celestia? Oh! That's the person who makes the rules here?"

"Uh-huh," Fluttershy answered, "And Vice-Principle Luna too."

Just before Sonic could ask Fluttershy anything else, an adult female voice spoke through the speakers in the halls, "Attention, students. Due to a new student at Canterlot High today, any other new student must report to Principle Celestia's office for orientation. That is all. Thank you."

Fluttershy believed that Sonic needed help to find Principle Celestia, "Sonic, would you like me to help you find Principle Celestia's office?"

Sonic smiled at the offer, "Absolutely. That would be nice. Thank you."

Fluttershy smiled, "Please, follow me."

Sonic and Fluttershy walked down the hallway to find the principle's office. As they did, Fluttershy walked right next to Sonic for his comfort. Sonic noticed, but he didn't mind a bit, so he gently wrapped his arm around Fluttershy with his hand on her shoulder. Fluttershy smiled and blushed at him.

Sonic began to have a good feeling about this, _"Maybe school isn't as bad as I thought. This could be an interesting day."_

Once the two walked past a security camera, it suddenly moved and looked at them. It was almost like something or someone was spying on them. Through the other side, there seemed to be someone sitting on a chair watching through the cameras of Canterlot High, and many places possibly the entire land.

The person seemed to be a man, but the dark made it hard to tell who it was. The man however, took notice of Sonic, "Hmm, interesting. There's something about that new boy that looks awfully familiar."

The man raised his hand and pressed a button on the control pad on the right arm of the chair. A microphone raised itself out of the chair, and the man spoke through it, "Orbot, Cubot, send a swatbot down to Canterlot High School and bring this new boy to me. I'll send you the picture."

 **Fan Fiction Story written by: Sandstorm – Books based on screenplay by Meghan McCarthy**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **Written only for readers' opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes for concept or material of my fan stories is allowed to do so, only if they ask first and say who originally used this concept.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Fluttershy walked down the hall until the reached Principle Celestia's office. Fluttershy gave a little knock on the door, and a female voice spoke through, "Come in."

Fluttershy opened the door as she and Sonic walked in. Inside was a woman sitting in her desk. She had very bright pink skin, her hair was in a mixture of chartreuse green, teal blue, and taffy pink, and she had mauve purple eyes. She wore a golden yellow jacket with a sun on the collar, dark purple pants, and golden shoes.

"Hello, Fluttershy," the woman said, "How can I help you? And who is this young man with you?"

"This is Sonic, Principle Celestia," Fluttershy said, "He's a new student here at CHS, and he protected me from Sunset Shimmer. He needed help to find you."

Celestia smiled, "That's nice of you, Fluttershy. I'll take care of him for orientation. You get to class."

Fluttershy turned to leave the room, but not without waving bye to Sonic, who did the same thing back to her. Sonic sat down in a chair in front of Celestia's desk, "Hello, ma'am."

"Hello, Sonic," Celestia said, "Welcome to Canterlot High School. I'm Principle Celestia. I'll be taking care of your orientation today. To start, may I have your middle initial and last name?"

Sonic scratched his head as he struggled to think for a second, before he remembered Tails' last name and decided to use that while he would lay low. So he responded, "My middle initial is H, and my last name is Power."

Celestia wrote them down on her wooden board in her hand, and then she asked, "All right, what school and town have you been transferred from?"

Sonic took a careful thought, and then answered, "My old school was Emerald High, and I came from Emerald City."

"And what kind of classes are you most interested in?" Celestia asked, "I have a list on my wall."

Sonic looked at the list on the wall behind Celestia, and made his choices, "Athletics, music, gym, and… math."

Celestia wrote everything down, "Thank you for your orientation, Sonic. Here is your schedule for the year."

Celestia put out a sheet from under her desk and handed it to Sonic. It was his schedule for the year. His first period was a free period, second was gym, his third was math, then there would be lunch, and his fourth and final class would be music.

Sonic stood up from his chair, "Thank you, Principle Celestia. I'll see you later if I need anything."

"Have a wonderful day, Sonic," Celestia said.

Sonic smiled as he exited the room. Once he closed the door, Celestia just sat down in her desk thinking about him, "Hmm, that was very interesting. Very interesting indeed. I've never heard of Emerald High or even Emerald City before. I'm going to have to keep my eyes on him very closely."

Sonic walked down the hall looking at his schedule memorizing his courses. They didn't seem really bad for his type, "I know math's not my favorite type, but I am pretty good at it thanks to Tails. Free Period should be okay. But music and gym, they're definitely entertaining."

Something had caught Sonic's attention. It looked like it was a poster on the wall. It had the title on the top ' Vote for the Princess of the Fall Formal', and it showed a picture of a golden crown with a light purple crystal star on top of it.

The crown in the poster looked like the one Fluttershy explained to Sonic, "Hmm, interesting. What is this Fall Formal? And what's so important about it?"

The bell then began to ring. Sonic looked at a clock on the wall, and it said 12:00. That had to mean it was lunchtime. Classroom doors opened and students began walking out to their lockers to put away their books and head to the cafeteria for lunch.

Sonic wasn't very sure where to go at this stage. But he then heard a familiar voice just right next to him, "Hey, Sonic."

Sonic turned to see it was Fluttershy who was standing next to him, "Hey, Flutters."

Fluttershy gave off a little blush from the nickname, "That's what some people call me for short. How did you figure it out?"

"Just a lucky guess, you could say," Sonic answered, "Since you're here actually, do you think you can show me the way to the cafeteria? I'm actually kind of hungry."

"Of course," Fluttershy answered, "I'll come with you."

Fluttershy walked Sonic to the cafeteria. When they arrived, they got in line as they grabbed a tray to pick their food. Sonic could see there were quite a lot of options; pizza, apples, water, salads… even hotdogs and chili.

Fluttershy chose to have a hamburger with lettuce, a bowl of fruit salad, an apple and a glass of water. Sonic chose to have two hotdogs with hot chili, a pack of French Fries, an apple, and a glass of water. They then walked over to an empty table with four chairs and sat down. The two actually sat down next to each other.

Sonic noticed that many of the tables had different kinds of students all together. He noticed one table had athletes, one had fashionistas, one had dramas, one had eco kids, one had techies, one had rockers, and so on. Something quite strange seemed to be going on here.

"Hey, Fluttershy," Sonic asked, "What exactly is with all these different groups of students? How come they're not really talking to each other?"

Fluttershy looked around and saw what Sonic meant, "Well, things are like this mostly because of the Fall Formal and Sunset Shimmer."

Sonic then remembered the poster he saw earlier, "Actually, what is this Fall Formal? I saw a poster on the wall before I ran into you."

"Well, it's a dance that we would have every fall, and it comes to a vote on who should be the Princess," Fluttershy explained, "But Sunset Shimmer really wants the crown."

"What exactly is wrong with that?" Sonic asked curiously, "I mean, she has rivals, doesn't she?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "Mm-mmm. When Sunset wants something, she GETS it. She'll make life awful for anyone who stands in her way. Just ask the girl who ran against her for Princess of the Spring Fling."

Sonic nodded in understanding what she said, "Okay, but what exactly does that have to do with everyone here being separated this way?"

"Maybe it was different at your old school," Fluttershy said, "But at CHS, everybody sticks to their own thing. One thing they do have in common is that Sunset Shimmer is gonna rule this school until we graduate."

Sonic was puzzled to hear this, "I don't what it is that's with Sunset Shimmer acting that way, but someone should teach her a lesson."

Fluttershy saw that Sonic wasn't afraid, but she really seemed to be concerned, "Oh, I don't think you understand, Sonic. Any rival of Sunset would have to convince everyone to vote for her instead of Sunset herself. And that's never happened."

Sonic knew that eventually Sunset would go too far, "Well, she's just a bully. Anyone as terrible as her shouldn't be Princess."

Sonic then sighed in disappointment as he took a bite of one of his chilidogs. Fluttershy then decided to ask, "Sonic, I need to know. Why did you really defend me from Sunset?"

Sonic turned to her to answer, "What she was doing wasn't fair. I did it because it was the right thing to do. That's what I've always been told when I was younger. Helping someone is always the right thing to do, even if they feel like they can stand up themselves."

Sonic face palmed with a sigh of disappointment. Fluttershy could tell that something really seemed to be bothering him. She noticed his hand just sitting on the table. She slowly raised her hand to put it on top of Sonic's.

Sonic felt the touch of Fluttershy's hand on his and he turned to look at Fluttershy. Fluttershy gave a smile and a small blush as she told him, "Well, I'm really grateful for you defending me, Sonic. You're different from a lot of people here, and I believe that's a good thing."

Sonic wasn't entirely sure what she said as he turned his head away looking upset. Fluttershy didn't want to see her new friend looking upset. Deciding to cheer him up, she slowly leaned towards him and she gave him a soft, kind kiss on his cheek. It only took a moment for Sonic to slowly realize it.

Sonic turned to Fluttershy as he himself felt a blush forming on his cheeks, "Um, what was that for, Fluttershy?"

"I don't want you to be sad, Sonic," Fluttershy answered, "You should feel happy. And I especially did it because of what you did for me today."

This made Sonic feel a little better and smile. But he still felt a little bit upset inside, but it wasn't about Sunset. It was because he felt he could be stuck in this world forever. He had no clue how far he travelled between time and space. Mobius could be light-years away from here.

A little later after lunch, Sonic walked through the hallways looking for a place to look around. Again, because he was new to this place, he was completely lost.

"Man, I really wish there was a map around here," Sonic said to himself scratching his head, "This school is like an endless maze."

Sonic then noticed something ahead of him in the hall. He saw a pare of doors, and it seemed like they could've led to the gym, "Hmm, I might as well have a look."

Sonic headed to the doors and opened them. His guess was correct; he was in the gym. It seemed to have a lot of different kinds of decorations around. Many balloons were blown up, many ribbons were on the walls and tables, and even a disco ball was hanging from the ceiling.

Sonic then happened to notice a girl was standing in the middle of the gym holding a bunch of different colored ribbons in her hands. The girl had fuscia-strawberry pink fluffed up hair, blush pink skin, and sky blue eyes. She wore a white T-shirt with a lavender pink heart on the chest and amethyst purple on the collar of the shirt, a short sleeve cerulean blue jacket, an amethyst purple bow around her waist, a lilac purple skirt with three balloons; two sky blue on the bottom each with a yellow string and one sunflower yellow on the top with a blue string, cerulean blue bracelets on her wrists, and cerulean blue boots with white laces and bright pink bows on the top.

Sonic spoke out to the girl, "Um, excuse me, is this the place where Fall Formal celebration will be happening?"

The girl looked up and saw Sonic, but one of her rolls of ribbons slipped out of her hands and onto the floor, "Oh! Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie! I'm- WHOA!"

Pinkie accidently stepped on the ribbon and slipped backwards on it. Sonic quickly rushed over to Pinkie with his speed. He caught her in his hands before she hit the floor.

"Whew. That was a close one," Sonic said, "You okay, uh… Pinkie?"

Pinkie took a look at Sonic's face, and she seemed to freeze. She was staring right in Sonic's emerald eyes and seeing them sparkle in the light. A blush was beginning to appear on her cheeks.

Sonic spoke a little bit louder, "Yo, Pinkie! Can you hear me?"

Pinkie shook herself out of her trance as Sonic helped her stand up straight, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for the save."

"No problem," Sonic said, "Anyways, I'm Sonic. A new student of CHS. This is where the party for the Fall Formal is gonna be happening, right?"

"Yep!" Pinkie answered, "Wanna see something cool?"

Pinkie suddenly dashed away from Sonic leaving him there with a flexed eyebrow. Sonic then heard another voice from behind him, "Fluttershy said she's probably be in here."

Sonic turned around to see another girl entering the gym. The girl had lavender purple skin, dark berry hair with two streaks; one violet purple and the other magenta pink, and violet purple eyes. She was wearing a light arctic blue button up shirt with a magenta purple bowtie, a lapis blue backpack on her back, a dark violet purple skirt with a picture of a pinkish purple starburst on the side with five small white stars around it, and dark violet purple and hot pink legwarmers on top of black dress boots. Right behind her was a small dog. It had iris purple fur, apple green eyes, parakeet green spiked up hair, chartreuse green ears, and a denim blue collar with silver spikes and a gold dog tag with a pink heart in the middle.

Sonic happened to notice the girl seemed to be looking for someone. But before he got the chance to say a word, he suddenly heard Pinkie's voice shouting from above, "INCOMING!"

All of a sudden, an oncoming storm of streamers attacked Sonic, the girl, and the dog. They were completely covered in different colored rolls of streamers. They all stood up out of their streamer cocoons and saw Pinkie beginning to blow up some balloons.

Sonic walked over to Pinkie and asked, "Pinkie, how the heck did you throw all of those streamers in the air?"

"Because I'm me!" Pinkie answered with a smile on her face.

The new girl approached Pinkie from behind introducing herself, "Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and-"

Pinkie was just blowing up a balloon when she and Sonic happened to hear Twilight, and she turned around with the balloon looking longer and it would've hit her if Twilight didn't duck her head.

Twilight's eyes seemed to widen the moment she saw Pinkie's face, "Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie and Sonic were suddenly frozen in their tracks when they just heard Twilight say that. The air in Pinkie's balloon began to blow out the air out and into Pinkie's face. But when Sonic heard the name Twilight, he suddenly remembered that Fluttershy told him that Twilight was the one who defended her from Sunset earlier.

All of a sudden, Pinkie appeared right in front of Twilight and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

Pinkie gasped in shock as she asked Twilight with her face right in front of Twilight's and her eyes bulging, "Are you psychic?!"

Twilight let out an answer with a nervous smile, "Uh, no, I don't think so. Unless, of course, that's something you can do here."

Pinkie then just randomly dropped Twilight on the floor, "Huh, not usually."

Sonic approached Twilight who was on the floor, "Twilight? Twilight Sparkle, is it?"

Twilight stood up and looked at Sonic with a flexed eyebrow, "Um, yes. You know my name?"

"Well, you said it," Sonic answered, "So yes. I heard of you earlier. I was told that you stood up to Sunset Shimmer for Fluttershy."

Twilight seemed to be quite surprised, "Really? In fact, I just talked to her a little while ago, and she told me a guy named Sonic did the same thing."

Sonic nodded, "That's me."

Twilight just shrugged her shoulders as she turned to talk to Pinkie, "Okay. Anyways, Pinkie, Fluttershy said this is where I could find the head of the Fall Formal Planning Committee."

Pinkie was just blowing up another balloon, but she seemed to perk at the mention of the name. She turned to Twilight as she tied the balloon, "Fluttershy, huh? Don't let the whole 'shy' thing fool you, she can be a _real_ meanie."

What Pinkie said seemed to catch Sonic and Twilight off guard. "You two aren't friends?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie walked backwards towards Twilight while leaning back and getting on topic, "We need to get your name on the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow."

Twilight responded, "I'm brand new here."

"Oooooh!" Pinkie led out with a smile, before she put her hand on her chin looking at Twilight suspiciously, "I thought you didn't look familiar."

Pinkie dashed over to Twilight and examined her very carefully in any way she could possibly think of, "Though, now that I'm _really_ looking at you…"

Pinkie back up a few steps, "Do you have a twin sister who lives in the city? Has a pet dog named 'Spike' that looks just like that one?" she asked pointing at the puppy that was chewing on a balloon right next to Sonic's foot.

Twilight gave an awkward answer, "Uh, maybe?"

Pinkie just went along with it, "Thought so."

Pinkie then put her hand inside her hair, and then she pulled a clipboard and a pen out, "Any who, you just need to fill this out, and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown."

Seeing Pinkie pull a clipboard and a pen out from inside her hair made Sonic confused, _"How the heck did she put those in her hair? That's exactly like when I put stuff in my quills, which are apparently just hair now."_

Pinkie held the pen in front of Twilight, waiting for her to take it. Strangely, inside of using her hand, Twilight took the pen with her mouth. Pinkie wasn't finding it weird, but Sonic certainly was. Twilight then took the pen with her hand and began to write on the clipboard.

 _"_ _Okay, that was… odd,"_ Sonic thought as he scratched his head trying to process what just happened.

After Twilight finished writing, Pinkie flipped the clipboard around, and her eyes bulged at what Twilight wrote, "Wow! You have really bad handwriting. It's like you never held a pen before."

Twilight let out a nervous laugh as she dropped the pen on the floor, "Is it?"

Sonic put his hand on his chin. He seemed to be suspicious about why Twilight was acting like that. But before he could have the chance to speak, another voice spoke out, "Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?"

Sonic, Twilight, and Pinkie all looked to see someone entering the gym. Pinkie began calling out while flailing her arms, "Ooh! Ooh! Me, me, me! Me! Yeah! Uh-huh! Me!"

Putting down a crate full of bottles filled with apple cider on a table was another teenage girl. This girl had light orange skin with a few white freckles on her both of her cheeks, blonde yellow hair tied up in a ponytail that fell to the middle of her back, and bright green emerald eyes just like Sonic. She wore a Stetson tortilla brown cowboy hat, a white short-sleeve jacket with some shamrock green in the middle, a light denim blue jean skirt with a walnut brown belt that had a ruby red apple-shaped buckle on the front, and tawny brown leather boots with a logo of three ruby red apples on each foot.

The cowgirl held her hat and whipped some sweat from her forehead. Sonic's eyes were caught by Twilight getting a surprised face just by looking at the cowgirl, _"Strange, she looks like she recognizes that girl."_

The girl put her hat back on, and asked someone in a western voice, "Can you bring in the rest?"

A male teenager carried four more crates of apple cider into the gym, "E-yup."

Pinkie bounced on her foot while the cowgirl took the crate from the top revealing what the guy looked like. He had bright tan skin, carrot orange hair, and shamrock green eyes. He wore a crimson red and carob brown jacket with a chartreuse green apple on both sides of the front at the collar, a white shirt, a carob wristband on each wrist, light blue jeans, and crimson red and white shoes. He looked like he was the cowgirl's big brother.

The cowgirl was heading to the table to put the crate of apple cider when she just happened to notice Sonic and Twilight, "Hey, I know you two."

"You do?" Sonic and Twilight asked the cowgirl at the same time.

The cowgirl put the crate of apple cider down on the table, "Sure, you're the new students who gave Sunset Shimmer the what-for today."

The cowgirl took out a bottle of apple cider from the crate, removed the lid with her teeth, and began to drink the cider.

Pinkie popped up right next to the cowgirl with one of her spare balloons, "Twilight Sparkle here is gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal!"

As Pinkie began inflating her balloon and just randomly went floating in the air, the cowgirl's eyes went wide in surprise from what she heard. She spit out the amount of apple cider she didn't swallow out of her mouth on the floor and turned to Twilight in shock.

"I think twice about that," the cowgirl said, "Oh, sure, she'll probably approach ya all friendly like."

The cowgirl noticed Pinkie floating close to her in the air. She grabbed her to pull her down, took the balloon, and began to draw on it with a black marker while Pinkie began to blow another balloon.

The cowgirl held up the balloon that had a drawing of Sunset on it and she imitated Sunset, "I sure am lookin' forward to some friendly competition!"

The cowgirl then held up another balloon with a drawing of Twilight on it, "That's so good to hear."

The cowgirl then turned the Sunset balloon around revealing a tack taped onto the back, and then used it to pop the Twilight balloon, "But then, here comes the back stabbin'."

Sonic just stood where he was with his arms crossed as he watched the girls talk. But thinking about Sunset made him feel like something was going on. But that wasn't the only strange feeling. While Twilight was standing right next to him, he was somehow able to sense a really small amount of mysteriously positive power coming from her.

 _"_ _That's strange,"_ Sonic thought, _"That energy coming from Twilight, it feels… so pure and positive. But it doesn't feel like Chaos Energy."_

The cowgirl began to give advice to Twilight, "About the only girl in this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

Sonic just couldn't help but get the feeling that this world was unlike most natural kinds, _"What weird names this world has."_

All of a sudden, Pinkie was bouncing on a giant balloon right past Sonic, which surprised him out of his thinking while she said, "She's the captain of like every time at Canterlot high."

BANG! The giant balloon suddenly popped while crashing over a few different party materials. Sonic asked Twilight while pointing his thumb at Pinkie's act, "Seriously, how _does_ she do that?"

Twilight shrugged her shoulders while the cowgirl answered Sonic's question, "I wouldn't question her. Rainbow is also the captain of saying she's gonna do somethin' for ya, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up."

The cowgirl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Twilight approached and put her hand on her shoulder, "Thanks for the advice, Applejack, but this is something that I really need to do."

The cowgirl, who was possibly who Twilight just called Applejack responded, "Eh, suit yourself."

Sonic suddenly perked after hearing Twilight say that, _"Wait a minute! Did she just-?!"_

The cowgirl then seemed suspicious as she asked Twilight, "Hey, how'd you know my name was Applejack?"

Sonic realized his guess what right. There was something odd about Twilight, _"I knew it! She must be hiding something! But what could it be?"_

Twilight blushed nervously at Applejack's question, "Umm, I uh, hehe, didn't you say?"

The guy answered as he brought in another crate of apple cider while Pinkie was taking a bottle of her own, "E-nope."

Twilight shook Applejack's hand and waved bye to Pinkie and Sonic as she and her dog, Spike, began to run out of the gym through the side door, "Well, uh, it sure was nice meeting you three. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

Sonic, Applejack and Pinkie just stood where they were, until Pinkie popped up beside Applejack and whispered to her, "That one's trying to keep a secret, but I'm an totally onto her! She's psychic!"

"Uh-huh, if you say so," Applejack responded.

Sonic knew he would have to follow Twilight to find out what she was up to. But before he could do so, his stomach was growling. He seemed to be a bit confused, "Hmm, that's weird. I didn't have lunch too long ago. Guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

Applejack happened to take notice of this, and she grabbed another bottle of apple cider. She walked over to Sonic and held it out to him, "Ya want a drink, partner?"

Sonic decided to accept the offer, so he politely took the bottle with a smile, "Sure, thank you."

Sonic took the lid off, and took a little sip for a taste test. A second after he did, he suddenly froze with wide eyes. Applejack felt a little nervous as some sweat went down her forehead, "Uh, partner, you okay?"

Sonic didn't say anything. He stood frozen for a few seconds, and then he drank the entire cider from the bottle very quickly, "Whoa! This stuff is amazing! That's the best drink I've had in months of my life!"

Applejack was quite surprised to see Sonic liked her apple cider a lot, "Oh, gee. Thanks, sugar cube. By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Sonic," Sonic held his hand out to Applejack.

Applejack smiled and accepted the handshake, "Nice to meet you, partner."

Applejack then felt Sonic's grip in the handshake was quite strong. This actually seemed to catch her interest, "Whoa, you must be pretty strong."

Sonic scratched his head, "Oh, I uh… don't work out and exercise for attention. I just do it to stay fit."

Applejack put her hands on her hips and she smirked, "How about this? Later today, you and I head to the workout room. We see how much more strength one of us has than the other."

Sonic smirked back and chuckled, "You're on."

As Applejack looked at Sonic, she couldn't help herself but just stare deeply into Sonic's emerald eyes. She could see courage, strength, happiness, and even honesty. Her cheeks were turning bright crimson as she began to blush still staring into Sonic's eyes.

Sonic then put his empty bottle in a recycle bin as he began to walk out of the gym, "Well, it was nice meeting you two. I uh, need to go."

Pinkie called out to Sonic, "Hey, wait, Sonic!"

Sonic stopped and turned to Pinkie. Pinkie walked towards him and asked him as she had a blush forming on her cheeks, "Uh, just before you go, is there, uh… any feedback for the decorations I've done here?"

Sonic took a very careful look at the gym, and then answered, "I think everything looks great, Pinkie. Maybe just be sure that there aren't any streamers everywhere on the floor just for safety."

Pinkie gave out a big smile and a salute, "Will do! Thank you!"

Sonic smiled back, "Glad to be of help, Pinkie."

Sonic then began to head the direction Twilight took out of the gym, but then Pinkie appeared right beside him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. This action caught Sonic by surprise as his cheeks developed a small blush themselves, and when Applejack saw Pinkie kiss Sonic, her eyes went wide and her expression on her face showed a little bit of jealousy.

Pinkie blushed as she smiled and waved bye to Sonic. Sonic chuckled at Pinkie for her kindness, "See you later."

Sonic then began running in Twilight's direction, knowing this mystery had to be solved, _"Okay, miss Twilight Sparkle, I don't know what's going on here, but we're gonna need to have a very long talk."_

Pinkie and Applejack just stood where they were staring at Sonic. Applejack then turned to Pinkie and asked, "Say, Pinkie, what else do you know about that Sonic guy?"

Right before Pinkie got her chance to respond, **SLAM!** The sound of the gym doors bursting open loudly had interrupted her. The girls turned over to see who was at the doors. There standing right at the entrance of the gym were three figures. Two of them were small boys, and the third in front of them was the girl who bullied Fluttershy; Sunset Shimmer. The two boys were named Snips and Snails.

Sunset let out a negative comment to Pinkie as she stormed into the gym, "This. Looks. Terrible!"

Much to Pinkie's dismay, Sunset popped two balloons with just a tap of her finger and she negatively told her, "There should be more streamers by the gym and fewer balloons!"

Snips ripped a streamer in half in front of Pinkie, "Yeah, streamers!"

"And fewer balloons!" Snails tried to pop a balloon by squeezing it in his arms, but he failed miserably and fell on the floor.

Sunset looked at a bottle of apple cider and yelled disgustedly at Applejack, "Fizzy apple cider?! UGH! This is my coronation, not a hoedown!"

Applejack didn't take Sunset's words very well. She responded angrily, "Well, now, it ain't necessarily gonna be YOUR coronation _any_ time soon."

Sunset suddenly appeared right in Applejack's face while Pinkie backed away from them in fear, "Oh, is that so?"

Sunset turned Applejack's hat backwards and slipped it onto her face, "Your country folks _aren't_ that bright. Must be why the other students say such awful things about you."

Applejack burned through the top of her hat with her anger alone. She growled as steam emitted from her rage and her face turned red from it.

Sunset spoke out proudly, "Obviously, it's gonna be _my_ coronation. I'm running unopposed."

Pinkie held up the clipboard Twilight wrote on, showing that Sunset spoke too soon, "Not this time! The new girl just signed up!"

"WHAT!?" Sunset yelled as she took the clipboard from Pinkie's hand and read it.

Pinkie was puzzled at how Sunset thought of the her decorations, "I know, her handwriting is _really_ bad. And it's too bad you don't like my decorations. Sonic thinks I did a great job. He even gave me good feedback on it."

Snips and Snails flexed their eyebrows, as if they never heard of the name before, "Sonic? Who's Sonic?"

"You don't know Sonic?" Pinkie asked surprise, "You should really see him. He's a really cool guy!"

Sunset lowered the clipboard from her face revealing an angered look and scowled, "Who is this Twilight Sparkle and Sonic?"

Sunset suddenly turned over to Pinkie and Applejack and chuckled nervously, "Heh-heh. I'm looking forward to meeting the competition. And how interesting of who this Sonic guy is."

Applejack and Pinkie looked at each other, as if they felt something wasn't right with Sunset, but they just couldn't figure out how to put their minds on it.

Sunset began to walk out of the gym, but the name Sonic seemed to intrigue her, _"Sonic… that must be the name of that boy who stood in my way. He is quite cute, so perhaps when I get the power I so deserve, he could join me as my slave."_

 **Fan Fiction Story written by: Sandstorm – Books**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **Written only for readers' opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes for concept or material of my fan stories is allowed to do so, only if they ask first and say who originally used this concept.**


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight was roaming through the hall with Spike in her backpack, and it looked like she was trying to keep herself away from attention. But neither of them knew that Sonic was very quietly following them close behind. Sonic wasn't letting Twilight out of his sight after his recent encounter with her.

Twilight continued to roam through the halls until she reached a dead end. It was very dark with a flickering light barely shining brightly. Sonic stood right around the corner as he looked at Twilight and found the chance he needed, _"All right, now to find out what she's up to."_

Sonic came from around the corner, "Twilight."

Twilight jumped in surprise when she heard Sonic behind her. Sonic asked Twilight in a serious voice, "Twilight, what's going on here?"

Twilight looked like she didn't seem to understand, "W… what are you talking about, Sonic?"

"There's something strange happening," Sonic answered with his arms crossed, "I knew there was when you were in the gym with me, Pinkie, and Applejack."

Twilight scratched her head with a sheepish laugh as her cheeks began to blush nervously, "Oh, really? How did I not notice this? Heh heh heh…"

Sonic was straight to the point, "Twilight, answer me this. How did you know Applejack and Pinkie's names? What was with you acting so strange? And why do you want to be Princess of the Fall Formal?"

This made it really hard for Twilight to come up with the right answer; she was on thin ice at this point. But before she got the chance to answer, a familiar voice of a certain girl spoke behind Sonic, "Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier."

Sonic and Twilight turned to see that it was Sunset Shimmer standing against the wall. Sunset walked past Sonic and spoke to Twilight, "I should've known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here after my crown, and her little dog too."

The mentioning of 'Princess Celestia' caught Sonic's ear, _"Princess Celestia? Doesn't she mean Principle Celestia, or could she mean…"_

Twilight stated angrily to Sunset, "It's **my** crown!"

Sonic seemed to believe that there was something about this crown Twilight and Sunset were talking about, but it sounded like they meant the crown for the Fall Formal, _"This doesn't make any sense. Why are they after the crown for the Fall Formal? Could there be something about it?"_

Sunset kept herself cool towards Twilight, "Whatever, this is just a mirror setback for me. You don't know the first thing about this place, and I _already_ rule it."

Sonic shook his head at Sunset, "Rule, huh? You really must be full of yourself."

Sunset ignored Sonic's comment. Twilight asked Sunset, "If that's so, why do you _even_ need my crown? You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here."

Sonic thought about the crown, _"It sounds to me like there could be some kind of power within that crown or something."_

Sunset answered, "Pop quiz; what happens when you bring an Element of Harmony to an alternate world?"

Twilight put her hand on her chin to think what the answer was. Sonic was now convinced when he heard Sunset say Element of Harmony and alternate world, _"Element of Harmony? I have no clue what that is, but that must be what the crown really is, and these girls must both be from a different world too."_

Sunset let out an amused laugh to Twilight, "You don't know? Seriously? And you're supposed to be Princess Celestia's _star_ student?"

Twilight became upset at Sunset's words, but she regained her composure. This was making Sonic angry, _"She's more than a bully; she's a thief!"_

Sunset began to make Twilight feel worse, "Then again, what were the chances she'd find somepony as bright as _me_ to take under her wing after I decided to leave Equestria?"

The two words somepony and Equestria really seemed to catch Sonic's attention, _"Some-PONY? Equestria? What does she think she and Twilight are, ponies or something?"_

Sunset then commented, "Bit embarrassing that YOU were the best you could be."

Sonic had enough of this as he stepped in Sunset's way, "All right, that's enough."

Sunset, however, wasn't that bothered by Sonic, and she scratched Sonic's chin out of amusement, "Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your mutt and this boy. Hate for them to be… taken away from you."

Sonic stared at Sunset harshly as he and Spike growled at her. "Is that a threat?" Sonic asked.

Sunset just laughed, "Oh, of course not."

Sunset then noticed something. As Sonic was clenching his fist, it began to form small sparks of blue energy. Sonic was preparing to use his Sonic Wind attack.

Sunset just smirked and gently pushed Sonic a foot away from her, "But I would tone down the temper if I were you. And maybe even be careful with… your powers. Wouldn't want other people to think you don't belong here, now do you?"

Twilight and Spike happened to notice the energy emitting from Sonic's hand too. They both seemed to be surprised.

Sunset then began to walk away as she kept her eyes on Twilight, "You want to be a princess here? Please, you don't know the first thing about fitting in."

When Sunset was out of sight, the flickering light went out and sparked. Sonic sighed as he calmed himself down to make his energy stop emitting. He then turned to Twilight and Spike and spoke, "Twilight, we need to talk."

Sunset walked down the halls until she reached the doors to the gym. She found her lackeys, Snips and Snails, were completely wrapped up in multiple colored streamers. They probably got in a bit of a fight with Pinkie, and Pinkie wrapped them up to teach them a lesson.

Sunset unraveled Snips and Snails from their streamers, and they both spun in circles so fast like little tornados. She then stopped them from spinning, and they were both dizzy from all the spinning until they snapped out of it.

Sunset gave an order to Snips and Snails, "I want you to follow her. Bring me something I can use just like you did with the last girl who thought she could challenge me."

Snips responded as he saluted like a soldier, "You got it, Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset then remembered Sonic and that energy in his hand, "Oh, and keep an eye on the new guy, Sonic. I think he could be a serious threat to my plans."

"Duh, got it!" Snails replied, "But… what does he look like?"

Sunset knew they didn't see Sonic yet either, so she explained, "Blue hair, green eyes, blue vest, bright red and white shoes, you can't miss him."

"Got it!" Snails said.

Sunset turned away from Snips and Snails and said to herself, "When the crown and its power is mine, Twilight Sparkle will be sorry she _ever_ set hoof into this world. Not that she'd be much safer if she'd stay in Equestria."

Snips let out a laughed, snapping Sunset back into reality, "Yeah, in Equestria."

Sunset turned right around and ordered Snips and Snails, "What are you still doing here? GO!"

Snips and Snails began to run, but they accidently slammed into each other and they got dizzy again. They quickly snapped out of it and ran down the hall Sunset just recently came from.

Sunset turned away and spoke to herself, "Sonic… what _are_ you? Why can **you** have these powers _here_?"

Meanwhile, Sonic and Twilight were trying to decide who should talk first. Twilight then spoke out, "Sonic, I think you should talk first since you're the one who followed me."

Sonic decided he should do what Twilight asked. He went to speaking, "This might, or might not surprise you, Twilight, but I'm actually not from this world."

Twilight was quite surprised to hear this, "But you don't come from Equestria?"

Sonic shook his head, "My home world is called Mobius. Back there, I'm a hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, and a freedom fighter."

"A hedgehog?" Twilight asked, "You're not like any other regular hedgehog, are you?"

Sonic shook his head again, "Way more different than you think."

Twilight really seemed to have so many questions, "Tell me, Sonic, how did you get here? And why did you?"

"Well, coming here was an accident," Sonic explained, "My buddy, Tails the Fox, was testing a machine he build called the 'Dimensions Telepoter'. He was using the Chaos Emeralds to power it up…"

Sonic stopped when he noticed Twilight and Spike both seemed to look a little scared, "Something wrong, Twilight?"

Twilight really didn't seem to like the sound of the word chaos, "C-Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic flexed an eyebrow, "What's the matter?"

Twilight shook herself out of her worries, "Sorry, I just remembered facing a being using chaos before to my home."

Sonic could see that Twilight might have gone through some scary things, but he went to continue explaining, "Okay. Anyways, Tails was using the Chaos Emeralds to power it up, but the energy from the Emeralds were too much for the Teleporter to handle. It caused the machine to malfunction, and it opened a portal that pulled me in and it threw me to this place."

Twilight asked Sonic a specific question, "What even are Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic felt it would be best to take it slowly, "Well, Chaos Emeralds are seven legendary emeralds each in a different color with limitless energy. No one knows who created them or even why they were created, but they are meant to be one of the most powerful sources in existence."

Spike happened to take notice of the word emerald and he suddenly said, "Emerald? As in a gem?"

Sonic suddenly jumped back when he saw Spike the dog talking, "WHOA! The dog is talking!"

Spike flexed an eyebrow, "Really? You call that scary when you're a talking hedgehog?"

Sonic scratched his head as he chuckled, "Good point."

"What do these Chaos Emeralds you speak of look like?" Twilight asked curiously.

Sonic decided to show at least one of the Emeralds. He opened his backpack, reached into it, and he pulled out the green Emerald, "This is what they look like."

The glow from the Emerald caused Twilight and Spike's eyes to open wide in awe, "Whoa…"

"Pretty cool, right?" Sonic asked as he put the Emerald away in his backpack, "I'm just keeping them safe with me since I know how to use them. But now I have my own questions to ask you, Twilight. Where do you come from? Is it this 'Equestria' you and Sunset were talking about?"

Twilight took a deep breath as she answered, "Yes, Equestria is my home. It's a land of ponies; earth ponies, pegasus, unicorn… and the rarest kind, alicrons."

"And I'm guessing you're… an alicorn?" Sonic asked.

Twilight nodded as Spike spoke, "And I'm a dragon."

"So now I know what Sunset meant by some-pony," Sonic said, "But why are you even here? What was it with you and Sunset arguing about this crown? Is it this 'Element of Harmony' thing she said?"

Twilight nodded again, "Yes, it's my Element, the Element of Magic. The Elements of Harmony are truly magic, and they brought all of peace and harmony to each an every place of Equestria."

"Well, then how did you Pinkie and Applejack's names back in the gym?" Sonic asked.

"In Equestria, they're my best friends," Twilight asked.

Sonic put his hand on his chin to think, "Okay, so if I'm right, you're here to get the crown which is your Element of Harmony, and from what I heard in you and Sunset's argument, she stole it from you and brought it here. Right?"

Twilight nodded, "Exactly, so I need to get it back and return to Equestria, and I need to do it before the night after tomorrow."

Sonic was confused, "Why?"

"Because if I don't, the portal to Equestria will be closed for another thirty moons," Twilight answered.

"I see," Sonic said, "Well, if it's really important to you, maybe there's something I can do to help."

Twilight and Spike were surprised, "Really?"

Sonic smiled, "Sure, I'd do anything for a friend."

Twilight smiled back, "Thank you, Sonic."

Twilight then noticed something behind Sonic. Sonic looked to see what Twilight did. It appeared to some type of machine, and it was chock full of different kinds of snacks. Twilight approached the machine looking at the snacks. She wanted to have one or two, but there was one problem; a glass window protected the snacks.

Twilight began to push and pull the machine, trying to shake the snacks out, but nothing happened. She then tried to get them out by pressing herself against the machine; she really wanted a snack so badly.

"Um, Twilight?" Sonic asked.

Twilight wasn't paying any attention to Sonic. She turned her back right to the machine, bent herself down forward, and readied her legs to smash the machine to get the snacks out.

Sonic yelled louder, "Twilight! What are you doing!?"

Then another voice spoke, "Excuse me."

Sonic, Twilight, and Spike looked to see it was an arctic blue-skinned girl with white hair with arctic blue highlight, and dark violet purple eyes. She worse a Aegean blue hoodie over a dark orchid purple shirt, a dark orchid purple skirt with arctic blue on the bottom and the logo of a magic wand and an arctic blue cape, and arctic blue and dark violet orchid purple boots.

"Can we help you?" Sonic asked the girl.

The girl just walked past the group and stopped in front of the magic. "The Great and Powerful TRRRRRRIXIE…" she said while shifting her fingers in the air, before shifting her eyes back and fourth, "Needs some peanut crackers."

Trixie took out a coin from her pocket, inserted it into the machine, and she received a small pack of what she wished for, "Voilà!"

Trixie left the group and went down the hall. Twilight frowned, "Sunset Shimmer is right. I don't know the first thing about this place."

Sonic put his hand on Twilight's shoulder, "It takes time for everyone to get used to something."

Twilight smiled at her new friend, "Thank you, Sonic."

"So… what should we do?" Sonic asked.

Twilight thought about this, and answered, "If I'm going to fit in and win votes for the Fall Formal, we need to do some research."

"Research?" Sonic and Spike asked at the same time.

"This place is a school," Twilight said, "I have to believe it's got a…"

Twilight happened to notice an open double door set that led to the… "Library!"

Twilight ran right past Sonic with Spike in her backpack into the library. Sonic was just going to follow her, but before he got the chance to do so, he heard from behind him, "There you are, Sonic."

Sonic turned around to see it was Applejack, "Oh, hey, Applejack. Why were you looking for me?"

Applejack chuckled, "Don't tell me you forgot about our little deal, blue boy. We head to the workout room to see which of us is stronger. So, shall we go or what?"

Sonic knew he had to go help Twilight, but decided he should accept Applejack's challenge, "Okay, lead the way."

Applejack led Sonic down the hall away from the library. But no one knew that Snips and Snails were hiding right behind the open doors.

"Got your phone?" Snips asked.

Snails took out his phone, "You got yours?"

Snips took out his own phone as well, and he and Snips quietly sneaked into the library.

Sonic and Applejack walked down the halls to the workout room. When they reached it, Sonic saw that the room was full out of different equipment and machines for workout. Most were for strength, and a few were for running.

"So, what will we do?" Sonic asked.

Applejack pointed at two metal bars, each over a bench with weights beside them, "Let's see how many lifts we can do and how much weight we can take."

Sonic smirked, "All right, then."

Applejack took out a timer clock and she set it to two minutes.

Sonic and Applejack both put an equal amount of weights on the bars. Applejack put ninety-five pounds on each side of her pole, and Sonic put one-hundred-and-fifteen pounds on each side of his. They then lay on the benches, grabbed their bars with their hands, and they began to count the amount of lifts they could pull off.

As Sonic and Applejack kept their focus on lifting their weighted bars up, Applejack happened to notice that Sonic did put more weight on his bar and seemed to be doing it more easily and a little faster than her.

After the time clock went off when its time ran out, Sonic and Applejack put their bars down and sat up on the benches. Applejack wiped some sweat from her forehead, "Phew, so, I did thirty-five lifts with a hundred-and-ninety pounds. How'd you do, Sonic?"

"I managed to do forty-five lifts with two-hundred-and-thirty," Sonic answered.

Applejack's eyes went wide in surprise, "Wow, you really are a lot stronger than I thought."

"Well," Sonic said, "That was cool. I need to go find Twilight. I promised I'd help her with something."

Applejack smiled, "All righty, see ya around, sugar cube."

Sonic smiled back as he sent a wave and a wink to Applejack and left the room. Applejack happened to take a strong blush from Sonic's wink at her, "Oh, Sonic."

Sonic came into the hall he was in before, but he had already forgotten which way to go, "Uh, this way. No, that way. Ugh! Darn it, why can't I remember which way to go?"

Sonic decided to go left down the hall, but then he remembered something. He looked down at his wrist, and he saw that he still had his TSP watch with him. There was one problem, it was completely out of power.

Sonic sighed frustrated, "Great, I guess I can't count on my friends to find me."

 **Fan Fiction Story written by: Sandstorm – Books**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **Written only for readers' opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes for concept or material of my fan stories is allowed to do so, only if they ask first and say who originally used this concept.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic kept wondering on and on down the halls trying to find the library. After being lost for a few minutes, he finally found the doors Twilight went in.

Sonic entered the doors, and when he did, he was amazed by what he saw inside. The place was a library, but it wasn't like any other regular library. It was a large library with possibly fifty shelves of books or more. There were desks in the center with lamps and computers, and there was even a second floor above him and the doors with more shelves.

 _"_ _Okay,"_ Sonic thought, _"Twilight could be anywhere in here by now."_

Sonic was just about to start looking around for Twilight, but at that moment, he heard a voice behind him, "Excuse me, young man, are you the new student?"

Sonic turned around to see a woman with some books in her arms. She had lavender purple skin, mauve and lilac purple hair, and chartreuse green eyes. She wore a white shirt with a collar under a carob brown vest, a pine green vest with a pattern of chartreuse and daffodil flowers, and carob brown and chartreuse boots.

Sonic answered, "Ah… yes, sorry. I'm Sonic."

"Nice to meet you, Sonic," the woman said, "I'm Cheerilee, but call me Ms. Cheerilee. Is this your first day here?"

"Yep," Sonic answered, "Say, do you happen to know if…"

But as Sonic was trying to talk, some really loud hard rock music playing was being heard from nearby. On one of the computers on the desk in the center of the library was playing that music through a speaker from a music video on the Internet with three preteen girls dancing along with it.

The first preteen girl had banana pale greyish olive skin, amaranth red hair with a large pink bow in it, and gamboge-orange eyes. She wore a sea-foam green T-shirt, Aegean blue jeans with a cedar brown belt around her waist, and marigold-orange and candy-red mud boots.

The second preteen girl had pure white skin, parakeet green eyes, and iris purple curly hair with flamingo pink streaks and a pinkish red hair ribbon. She was wearing a magenta pink short-sleeved coat over a white and rose pink striped shirt, a bright blonde yellow skirt with a magenta pink belt around her waist with a white "o" looking belt buckle on the side, and magenta pink boots with bright blonde yellow buckles around them.

The third preteen girl had tangerine orange skin, messy magenta purple hair, and heather purple eyes. She was wearing a short sleeve stone grey jacket with a color of teal blue on the bottom and at the outlines of the sleeves, a white and teal blue striped wrist band on her left wrist, pear green pants with the legs ripped up to the knees, and stone grey boots with cyan outlines on the top of them.

The preteen girls continued to play with the music until Cheerilee, who face palmed at their childishness, walked over to them and turned the speaker off asking, "Girls, what are you doing?"

The white-skinned preteen girl answered, "We're just seeing how many hits our new music video has gotten."

The yellow-skinned preteen girl was about to turn the speaker back on, when suddenly it disappeared from sight in a split second. Cheerilee and the preteen girls saw that Sonic had just swiped it.

The orange-skinned girl frowned at Sonic, "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Sonic handed Cheerilee the speaker as he answered positively, "Sorry, it's nothing personal. It's just that libraries are supposed to be quiet."

Cheerilee strongly agreed, "That's true. And besides, school computers are for research purposes only."

The preteen girls were puzzled. Sonic didn't want them to feel bad, "But even though I only heard it for a few seconds, I think it sounded cool."

The preteen girls smiled at Sonic. "Thanks. What's your name, by the way?" the white-skinned girl asked.

Sonic answered with a smile, "Name's Sonic."

The yellow-skinned preteen girl seemed to be surprised, "Hey, I heard about you!"

"You have?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" the girl responded, "My sister, Applejack, told me about you meeting her. She said you were a really nice guy. A strong one too."

"Ah," Sonic replied, "I see. So what are your names?"

"Name's Scootaloo," the orange-skinned girl said.

"I'm Sweetie Belle," the white-skinned girl spoke.

"Apple Bloom," the yellow-skinned girl replied.

"It's nice to meet you three," Sonic said, "Maybe some time, you can show me how to find your video?"

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom smiled at Sonic, "Sure. Bye!"

Apple Bloom and her friends went away from the table. Cheerilee smiled at Sonic's kindness, "Well, have a good day, Sonic."

Sonic then noticed Twilight and Spike trying to type on the keyboard of another computer. He was just going to walk over to help her, but then, the sound of very loud metal stomping feet caught his ears.

Sonic looked around to see what that sound was and where it was coming from. He couldn't see what was making the noise _in_ the library, but he could hear it from _outside_ the library doors. Sonic looked through the doors, and then he saw something that caused his eyes to widen in surprise. It was a swatbot built by Dr. Eggman, and it walked past the doors through the hallway.

"A swatbot?" Sonic said out loud.

Twilight and Spike heard Sonic, "A what? What is it, Sonic?"

Sonic quickly turned over to Twilight and said a lie, "Uh, nothing, sorry, Twilight. I, umm… I'll be right back. I forgot something back in the hall."

Sonic didn't want Twilight to worry about this, and Twilight just went along with it, "Uh, okay. Just get back here as soon as possible."

Sonic nodded as he went to follow the swatbot, _"What the heck's one of Eggman's swatbots doing here?"_ he thought.

Snips and Snails were just behind a self of books recording Twilight when they just happened to notice Sonic running out of the library. "Hey, where's he going?" Snips asked.

"Duh, I don't know," Snails answered, "I'll follow him, you keep your phone on Twilight Sparkle."

Snails rushed out of the library to follow Sonic while Snips stayed in to keep recording Twilight. In the halls, the swatbot was stomping through with a red visor scanning its surroundings. It appeared to be searching for Sonic.

Sonic came up several feet behind the swatbot and called out to it, "Hey, robot! Looking for someone to destroy?"

The swatbot turned around to see Sonic at the other end of the hall. It couldn't tell that it was Sonic himself, but it scanners showed that he was the person it was assigned to capture.

The swatbot aimed its cannon at Sonic as it said, "Stand down, citizen. You are under arrest."

"Under arrest, huh?" Sonic asked, "I don't think so!"

Sonic jumped into the air, curved up into a spiky blue orb, and spin-dashed right at the swatbot. The swatbot suddenly raised an energy shield and it bounced Sonic back off.

Sonic landed and slid back on the ground. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head, "Okay, didn't see that coming."

Snails was just at the end of the hall hiding right behind the corner. He saw Sonic standing up to fight the swatbot. He saw an opportunity not only to see what Sonic could do, but he also thought that maybe this was part of what Sunset wanted to know about him. He began to recording phone while staying very quiet.

The swatbot's left hand turned into a cannon, and it fired a blue electric blast at Sonic. Sonic quickly ducked his head down before the blast hit him. The blast flew right past Snails, scaring him, and when it hit the wall, it didn't leave a mark.

Sonic noticed the blasting hitting the wall and not leaving any damage, "Huh, it doesn't seem like that swatbot is here to destroy me. It looks like its weapon is set to stun. But why?"

Sonic turned back to see the swatbot shooting another stun blast at him. In slow motion, the blast went right at Sonic's face, but Sonic moved his head sideways in a split second before it hit him.

The swatbot then began sending more and more stun blasts at Sonic, and Sonic kept dodging it with his skills in parkour and combat. Snails was making sure he got the footage well.

The swatbot then fired two stun blasts at once. Sonic ducked backwards under the blasts. He then jumped up in the air at the swatbot. The swatbot raised its shield again, but Sonic expected this. He spin-dashed right over the swatbot, confusing it.

Sonic landed on the ground behind the swatbot and gave it a tremendous kick to the back. The swatbot fell forward on the floor as it's shield was disabled. Sonic then threw his fist right at the swatbot, but it suddenly turned right around and blocked the punch. It then grabbed Sonic's hand, and it began to send electricity into Sonic's body.

Sonic yelled in pain as he was getting electrocuted. He then stomped his foot on the swatbot's chest, leaving damage and causing the swatbot to let go. Sonic then jumped up and spin-dashed right at it, but the swatbot punched him back.

Sonic landed on his feet as he slid on the floor. The swatbot's hands both turned into blasters and prepared to send stun blasts at Sonic. Sonic reached into his backpack and grabbed his lightsaber. It ignited a bright blue blade with a white core in the center.

The swatbot began to send multiple stun blasts at Sonic, but Sonic blocked them with his lightsaber. He then sent another blast back at the swatbot right where he damaged it. That caused it to shake and fizzle.

Sonic put his hand behind his back, and it began to form bright blue energy. He prepared to use his Sonic Wind attack. The swatbot tried to reboot its systems quickly, but the damage wouldn't let it.

Sonic's attack was ready, "Tell your creator, I'm coming for you! Sonic Wind!"

Sonic threw his Sonic Wind attack at the swatbot. The blast went right at its chest, and then BOOM! The swatbot was destroyed and exploded into dozens of pieces.

Sonic panted in exhaustion as some sweat dripped from his head. He noticed that a lot of the pieces of the swatbot were scattered around with dust and ash everywhere in the hall, "I better clean this mess up, or something might suspect something about me."

Sonic quickly dashed back and forth in the hall cleaning up the mess and taking away the pieces of the swatbot. Once he finishes, the hall looked just like the fight never happened.

Sonic wiped some sweat from his forehead, "Now to get back to Twilight."

Sonic dashed back to the library as fast as he could. But he ran so fast, he didn't see Snails just behind the corner at the end of the hall. Snails chuckled as he checked his phone to see if he got all the footage, and he did.

Snips came over to Snails with his phone, "Snails, did you get everything?"

"Duh, yes!" Snails smiled, "I think Sunset's gonna be quite interested in what I found! Let's go!"

Snips and Snails went running down the hall to find Sunset. After a few hours, the library was quiet, and it was getting really close to nighttime. All of the other students had just left while Sonic, Twilight, and Spike were still inside.

Principle Celestia's voice spoke through a speaker, "The library will be closing in five minutes."

After Twilight and Sonic had read dozens of books, they both yawned feeling tired. "I haven't even thought about where we're gonna sleep in the library for the night," Twilight said.

Sonic shrugged his shoulder, "Now that you mentioned it, neither have I."

Spike came out from underneath a table with a smirk on his face, "Way ahead of you two."

Spike led Sonic and Twilight up the stairs to the second floor. Twilight still had one book in her hands. Spike stopped right next to a large carp that covered something. He pulled it off using his paws with some dust flying off, possibly because it hadn't been touched in months, or even years, revealing what was underneath. It was a makeshift bed made completely out of books with an open book at a pillow.

"It's a little (cough) dusty," Spike coughed, "But it doesn't seem like anybody comes up here."

Twilight sat down on the book bed, examining it for any errors. Then she smiled at her dog, "It's perfect, Spike."

Spike then noticed that the book bed was big enough for only one person. But Sonic didn't mind, "I can find my own bed."

Sonic scratched Spike's head, and Spike fell to the floor from how good it felt for him. Sonic decided to sit next to Twilight as he asked, "So how did your research go, Twilight?"

"I found this book," Twilight answered, "It's called a yearbook. It seems to be something they used to keep a record of things that have happened at the school."

Twilight flipped through the pages of the yearbook and then found something that looked familiar to you, "Guys, look."

Sonic and Spike looked at what Twilight found. It was a picture of five preteen girls. Three of them looked Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy, while there were two of them that Sonic didn't know.

Twilight pointed at each of the girls in the picture saying their names, "That's Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and I'm gonna guess the girl on the far right is Rarity."

Spike suddenly perked at the mention of the name Rarity, and he snatched the book from Twilight with his tail waging excitedly, "There's a Rarity here?!"

Sonic flexed an eyebrow at Spike's reaction, _"Uh, does Spike like, have a crush on this Rarity person? Call me weird for saying this, but a dog in love with a person… or rather a dragon in love with a pony, that doesn't sound right."_

Spike soon caught onto his own silly mistake and gave the book back to Twilight, "Uh, I mean, uh, interesting photo."

Twilight just smiled as she rolled her eyes. Sonic then asked, "Twilight, since you know their names, are they friends of yours back in Equestria?"

Twilight nodded, "Yes. My best friends in my home town Ponyville, to be precise. It's interesting because they look like they're friends."

"They _do_ look like our friends," Spike replied, "But I thought we figured that out already."

"No," Twilight said as she examined the photo closely, "I mean, they look like they're friends with each other, but it doesn't seem they're friends now."

Twilight sat the book down and put her head on her hand feeling depressed. "Not _so_ much," Spike added.

As Twilight lay down on the book bed, Sonic gave this some thought, "You know, guys, I just can't help but get the feeling that Sunset Shimmer had something to do with it."

"Neither can I," Twilight agreed, "Something just tells me that's true."

"Well, I wouldn't put it past her," Spike began as Sonic pulled up the carp as a blanket over Twilight, "But she wanted your crown because 'cause she's planning to do something even worse. If you're gonna stop her, you need to focus on _making_ friends here. You can't worry about why these girls aren't friends."

Spike lay down right next to Twilight as he yawned and began to drift to sleep, "Even if they do remind you of your Ponyville friends."

Twilight smiled as she comforted Spike and looked up at the moon in the starry night sky, "You're right, Spike. Eye on the prize."

Twilight then turned to Sonic was also looking up at the sky, "Sonic, do you think you can help me stop Sunset?"

Sonic smiled as he turned to his new friend, "When I was younger, I was always told that helping is always the right thing to do. Of course, I'll help you stop Sunset."

Twilight smiled as her eyelids slowly drooped and she feel asleep, "Good night, Sonic."

Sonic smiled at Twilight as he watched her fall asleep, "Good night, Twilight."

Sonic then continued to look up at the sky, but then heard a weird sound. It sounded like tapping on the window. He then noticed something was on the roof quietly knocking on the window.

The person opened the window and spoke, "Sonic! Oh, thank goodness you're here."

With the moonlight over the figure, Sonic couldn't tell who it was, but the voice of the person sounded awfully familiar to Sonic, "Hey, that voice…"

The figure spoke again, "Come up here on the roof. And don't wake Twilight or Spike up."

Sonic carefully and quietly climbed on the book shelves and jumped up to the window. The figure grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Once they were both on the roof outside, the figure quietly closed the window.

Sonic looked at the figure and saw it was a friend of his, Gage. Gage was really a hedgehog and a friend of Sonic since they first met each other a few years ago. Gage had bright tan skin, fire yellow spiky hair that looked like Sonic's, and he had a brownish green left eye and a sky blue eye. He wore a canary yellow hoodie over a white T-shirt, a necklace with a bright yellow crystal around his neck, a butter yellow backpack around his neck, Aegean blue jeans, white socks, and bright red running shoes each with a black stripe and a silver buckle.

Sonic was quite surprised to see Gage was here too, "Gage, what are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you almost everywhere all day, Sonic," Gage explained, "Did you happen to fight a swatbot just earlier today?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah. That gave me the feeling that Eggman himself is here. That has to be why he's been so quiet the last few months back home on Mobius."

"It is," Gage said, "Eggman now has a feeling that you're here."

"But why would Eggman even come here?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Gage answered, "I think he wanted to find a place where no one could find him so he could prepare for a massive battle or something."

Sonic put his hand on his chin, "Maybe. But how'd you even get here in the first place?"

"You're asking me? Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Gage asked.

"Hey! Don't put the blame on me!" Sonic replied suddenly, "It was Tails' idea in the first place. He used the Chaos Emeralds in that Dimensions… thing of his, and it malfunctioned and brought me here. Did it bring you here too?"

"I guess so," Gage scratched his head, "I was just practicing with my powers earlier this morning, and the next thing I know, poof! And now I'm here. Something told me you might have had something to do with it."

"Well," Sonic said, "I have the Chaos Emeralds with me. I'm keeping them safe so no one takes 'em."

"That's smart," Gage said, "So, what do you think we should do?"

"Well, right now, obviously, it's late," Sonic said, "We should get some sleep. But in the morning, you keep an eye out for any trouble, and if it's Eggman business, let me know."

Gage nodded, "Sure thing, Sonic."

Meanwhile, in a dark room somewhere else, the same man from before was looking at footage from Canterlot High. He had hacked into the cameras and possibly even the students' phones.

He then found the recording of Sonic fighting the swatbot. He saw Sonic using his abilities, and then he stood up from his chair. He took a few steps forward to get a closer look while stepping into the light, revealing what he looked like.

The man was tall, balled, and bronze orange-colored mustached. He wore grey hexagonal shaped goggles with tinted navy blue lances, a bright red turtle-necked jacket with white terms, large bright yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into each side cuff, black countered pants with matching boots, and cuff-less gloves. This man was Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnic himself.

"Fascinating," Eggman said quietly to himself, "Perhaps my theory was right. He _is_ Sonic. But how did he get here? Hmm…"

 **Fan Fiction Story written by: Sandstorm – Books**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **OC: Gage the Hedgehog created by: Gage the Hedgehog (Fan Fiction)**

 **Written only for readers' opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes for concept or material of my fan stories is allowed to do so, only if they ask first and say who originally used this concept.**


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, as the sun rose up in the sky, students came walking to Canterlot High ready for the day. Celestia's voice spoke through the speakers, "Good morning, students, and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Princess of the Fall Formal today; they are due by the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard."

Sonic and Twilight had just woken up and were arranging a bunch of papers together. "So, what's the plan, Twilight?" Sonic asked.

"Fluttershy said I'd need to win over all the different groups if I want to become Princess of the Fall Formal, so I've complied a list of talking points," Twilight answered as she took the paper.

Spike laughed at Twilight's idea, "You made a list? That's _so_ unlike you."

Twilight turned right around to Spike with a serious look on her face, held her open backpack in front of him, and pointed in it; telling him to get inside it. Spike now gave a sheepish laugh, "Uh. Please. Continue."

Twilight went to describing her idea as she put her backpack on, "I'll start introducing myself. Sprinkle in some things I've learned about their world into the conversation. Show them how I fit in here."

Twilight approached the doors, but then she stopped, as she felt hesitant to go out there. Sonic stood next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "You can do it, Twilight. We can do it together."

Twilight smiled at her friend, as she was able to take a deep breath, "Okay, guys. Time to make a good first impression on our fellow students."

Twilight opened the doors of the library, and there were some students down the hallway. Twilight gazed through it as she added, "The whole world sort of depends on it."

Twilight and Sonic began walking down the hallway. Sonic let Twilight go a little bit ahead of him. But something strange began to go on. As Twilight was walking past the students each of them began to laugh at her. This made her feel a little weird about this.

The students continued to laugh at Twilight, but then they saw Sonic walking past them next. When they did, their expressions on their faces changed from laughter to shock and surprise. It was almost like as if there was a massive discovery about him.

Sonic could notice the students began to whisper about him amongst themselves. But because of so many students in the hall, it was hard to understand what they were saying.

Twilight stopped and noticed this as well. This made her and Spike confused. Sonic walked over to them and whispered, "Um, Twilight, what the heck's going on here?"

"I don't know, Sonic," Twilight whispered back, "Everyone was just looking at me and laughing. But now they seem to be talking about you or something."

"But I can't tell what they're saying. They're talking so loudly, I can barely understand a thing-" Sonic's sentence was cut off right as a hand grabbed him and another grabbed Twilight, and they were pulled right into a room.

Sonic and Twilight slipped onto a table with Sonic accidently banging his head a pile of books and knocking them off. Twilight quickly hit Spike in her backpack so whoever pulled them in wouldn't see him.

Sonic and Twilight turned right around to see who it was that pulled them in as Sonic called, "Hey! What was that…?"

When Sonic and Twilight saw who it was that pulled them in, they noticed that it was one of the girls from the picture.

"Rarity?" Twilight asked as Spike popped his head out of his backpack to see what was going on.

Rarity had pure white skin like Sweetie Belle, slightly dark violet purple curly hair with a cerulean blue triple-diamond hairclip resting at the front, and cobalt blue eyes. She was wearing a light, pale blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, an iris purple skirt with three arctic blue diamonds, and long violet purple boots with iris purple outlines at the top and an arctic blue diamond centerpiece on each. Around her waist was a dark violet purple designer with a cerulean blue buckle, and she even had a gold bracelet on both of her wrists.

 _"_ _Huh, she looks like she's really into fashion,"_ Sonic thought looking at Rarity's personality, _"A lot like Rouge the Bat."_

Rarity approached Twilight and Sonic with a yellow measuring tape as she dropped a bag on the floor. She began measuring the length of their clothing, then checked the size of their heads, and examined their footwear. She did in a really short time too.

Sonic was trying to process what Rarity was doing, "Um, what are you doing?"

Parity didn't answer him. She put her hand on her chin to think, and then her finger was out as if she figured something out. She rushed to her bag and bent down digging through it. She threw some clothing aside trying to find something.

Sonic bent to the side to see what Rarity was looking for. Rarity then smiled as she pulled out what she was looking for, "Perfect."

Rarity approached Twilight with what she found. Sonic tried to speak, "Wait, what are you-?"

Sonic's sentence was cut off as Rarity pulled something right onto Twilight. In a second, Twilight was suddenly wearing a light and dark green outfit with a black bent and a spiky sun symbol in the center, pale green leg warmers over her purple ones, and she even had a blonde wig on her head. The only thing that still remained the same was her backpack with Spike inside it.

"Ooh, yes, this is good," Rarity smiled as Twilight, "No one will recognize you."

Twilight tried to ask Rarity a question, "Why wouldn't I want to be…?"

Rarity cut her off, "And we'll need a disguise for your dog. Which is too bad."

Rarity bopped Spike's nose, and Spike had hearts in his eyes as he stared at Rarity. Sonic saw that Spike had a crush on Rarity, _"I had a feeling this was coming when he took the book last night."_

Rarity then scratched Spike's chin, and Spike really enjoyed it, "He really is so adorable."

Rarity then turned towards Sonic as her cheeks began to turn bright pink, "Oh, I wish I had something for you, but, oh, it's so nice to meet you, Sonic darling."

Sonic gave off a little blush himself, "Uh, thanks, I guess… you're Rarity, right?"

"Oh, yes, I am," Rarity said as she put her hand on Sonic's cheek, "You're quite charming and very handsome. Has no one ever called you that before?"

This made Spike look at Sonic angrily with jealously. Sonic's blush increased as he found this a bit awkward, even for him, "Uh, maybe?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't have anything for Sonic," Rarity said before she gave a suggestion to Twilight, "But you know, Twilight, with a little work, I think I can make your dog look like a rabbit instead."

Spike slipped out of Twilight's backpack and fell on the floor with a thud, as he was surprised to hear Rarity say that, "Huh?"

Sonic and Twilight were both confused as they both asked, "A rabbit?"

It was then that the door behind Sonic and Twilight opened, and a certain blonde-haired cowgirl stepped through it, "Twilight. Sonic. There you two are."

Sonic and Twilight turned around to see that it was Applejack. Rarity turned away blankly as she crossed her arms, "So much for the disguise."

Applejack entered the room with a smile as she looked happy to find Sonic and Twilight, "I've been looking all over for you two."

Fluttershy appeared just outside the side of the door, "Me too."

And then Pinkie appeared out of nowhere hanging from above, surprising Fluttershy, "Me three!"

Pinkie popped up and looked at Twilight in her disguise with that one smile of hers as bright as ever, "I like your new look, Twilight."

Rarity butted in and commented blankly at Pinkie, "I do have an eye for these sorts of things. Not that you seem to care."

Pinkie exclaimed at Rarity's blunt remark, "What!?"

Twilight asked curiously, "Why do you think she doesn't care?"

Pinkie began to bite her lower lip as she twitched in frustration. Fluttershy put her hands over her mouth afraid, and Applejack desperately motioned to Twilight with her hands not to ask.

Twilight decided to drop the question as she removed her wig, "No, never mind."

Sonic asked the girls, "Why were all of you looking for us, anyway? What's going on?"

The girls all seemed surprised as Fluttershy said, "Oh, they haven't seen it yet."

Sonic and Twilight looked at each other before they asked, "Seen what?"

Pinkie pulled out a bright pink laptop that belong to her and sat it on a desk Twilight was sitting it. She opened it as the others all gathered around.

Pinkie giggled nervously, "Oh, it's really not that bad."

The group began to see a video from the Internet with Sunset's voice speaking in it, "Twilight Sparkle wants to be your Fall Formal Princess."

As the video played, it showed some very embarrassing footage of Twilight in the library, such as her with a book in her mouth, "But what does it say about our school if we give someone like this… such an important honor? Oh, and look, Sonic wants to be her friend."

The video also showed a scene with Sonic talking to Twilight who was on the computer. When the video was over, Twilight gasped in horror from what she had just seen, "I… I…"

Sonic quickly closed the laptop for Twilight as Pinkie then said, "I take it back. It's pretty bad."

"But didn't all this happen yesterday?" Sonic asked Twilight, "At the library?"

"It did," Twilight answered before she asked the girls, "Has everyone in this school seen this? Is that why they were looking at me that way?"

The girls all answered awkwardly, "Mmmm…"

Sonic face palmed, "I can't believe Sunset would involve me in this."

Twilight was worried as she motioned to the laptop, "What am I gonna do? No one is going to vote for me after seeing _this!"_

Fluttershy tried to make Twilight feel better, "Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you."

All Twilight did was just slam her head on the desk; it didn't help her. Fluttershy didn't give up, "You were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me yesterday."

Fluttershy then blushed as she didn't want to forget Sonic, "Especially you… Sonic."

Sonic smiled at Fluttershy's kindness. Pinkie then made an offer for Twilight, "If you still want to run, maybe there's something I can do to help."

This caused Fluttershy to advise bluntly to Twilight, "Word of advice, don't accept _her_ help. She doesn't take _anything_ seriously."

Pinkie scoffed as she stomped her right foot on the floor, "Why do you have to be so awful to me?"

Rarity remarked, brushing off what Pinkie said as she pointed at Fluttershy, "Don't play innocent, Pinkie Pie. You're _no_ better that she is."

Pinkie then asked Rarity with a raised voice in her face, "And what is THAT supposed to mean!?"

Rarity made a counter to that, _"I_ am happy to offer up my assistance as well. To someone who would APPRECIATE what I have to offer!"

Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity all began to bicker themselves as they argued with each other. Spike panicked at this, and so he jumped into Twilight's backpack, and zipped it up, just for good measure.

Applejack finally spoke out, "Listen to y'all carrying on!"

All eyes went onto Applejack. Applejack dropped an apple core in a trash bin as she turned away with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, "Get over it and move on."

Rarity then accused Applejack, "You mean like how _you've_ gotten over what happened with Rainbow Dash?"

Applejack's eyes snapped back open from Rarity's words, and then she answered, "She said she'd get the softball team to make an appearance at my bake sale. I tell everybody they're comin', and not one of them shows up. She made a liar outta me. That's different."

Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity countered Applejack, "Is NOT!"

Applejack counter-countered the girls, "Is TOO!"

The four girls then began to argue more and more without showing any signs of stopping. Sonic and Twilight were nearly at their breaking points. Hearing enough of this, they both stood up from their desks and yelled really loudly, "STOP!"

Everyone was silent and surprised at Sonic and Twilight's outburst. "All of you!" Twilight said.

"Do you all really think arguing or fighting about it will make things better?" Sonic asked, "Listen, there's something we want to show you."

Sonic tapped on Twilight's backpack, and Spike unzipped it and poked his head. Sonic held his open hand to him, and Spike handed him the yearbook Twilight found the library last night. He then passed it to Twilight.

Twilight opened the yearbook to the page with the picture they found and showed the girls, "You were friends once."

Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity looked at the photo, and then it reminded them all of something. "The freshman fair. Y'all remember?" Applejack asked.

The others all nodded in sorrowful agreement, "Yes."

Twilight then closed the yearbook, "But something happened."

"And we think that something was Sunset Shimmer," Sonic added for Twilight.

Rarity replied to them, "Well, that's a nice theory, darlings, but Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it."

"Is that true?" Sonic asked the others.

Fluttershy answered as she crossed her arms and turned away with her eye on Pinkie, "She's right. Sunset Shimmer isn't the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noise-makers. It was supposed to be a serious event, and Pinkie Pie ruined it."

Pinkie reported Fluttershy while holding her own phone to her, "What are you talking about!? I got a text from you saying that you didn't want a silent auction. You want a BIG party!"

Sonic flexed an eyebrow at what Pinkie said, "Wait, a big party? That doesn't sound like something Fluttershy would ask for."

Fluttershy herself was quite surprised as she replied, "I… I never sent you a text."

Now the other girls began to get confused. "You didn't?" Pinkie asked as she looked over the texts, thinking she may have had a misunderstanding.

Rarity then asked, "You don't suppose she's been sending me those emails, do you? Every time I volunteer to help with decorations at a school function, I get an email from Pinkie Pie saying she has plenty of volunteers. And THEN I find out she's done _everything_ herself."

Sonic and Twilight put their fingers on their chins as they thought curiously about this. Sonic then said, "Well, when I was in the gym yesterday, Pinkie asked me for feedback on the decorations. So you couldn't have sent those, uh, emails of yours to Rarity, could you, Pinkie?"

"No," Pinkie answered, "I never sent her any emails at all."

Applejack then suggested, "Maybe she's the reason Rainbow Dash didn't show up for my bake sale."

Twilight asked, "Didn't you ever ask Rainbow Dash why she didn't show up?"

Applejack felt depressed as she took her hat off and held it in front of her, "I guess I kinda stopped talking to her at all after that."

Sonic smiled as he stood up and walked over to Applejack. He then took her hat and put it back on her head, "You know, maybe now would be a good time to start."

Applejack blushed pink on her cheeks as she chuckled, "Thank you… Sonic."

All of a sudden, Pinkie's phone vibrated with a chiming noise. Pinkie looked at the screen, "Oh! I just got a text from Vinyl Scratch!"

"Really?" Rarity asked, "What does it say, darling?"

Pinkie looked at the text and read it, "It says 'check out the new video! Sonic, CHS's new big hero theory! Weird name."

The sound of that caught Sonic's ear, _"Wait, my name is in the title? Oh, no. Does that mean…"_

Pinkie opened her laptop, and began to search up the video through the Internet. Luckily enough, the video popped up right at the top of the list. Pinkie selected it, and it began to play.

The video was showing Sonic fighting the swatbot yesterday. It was what Snails caught him doing when he was spying on him. Sonic was shocked that he was caught in action and recorded, _"Oh, no! Now my cover is blown! I've gotta get out of here!"_

Twilight, Spike, and the girls all gathered around the laptop fascinated by the video. This was Sonic's chance. He quietly stepped towards the door, opened it, and then closed it without making a sound. When the video ended, the girls were all amazed from the video.

"This is amazing!" Applejack said, "Do y'all think Sonic really did all that?"

"We gotta find out!" Twilight said excitedly, "Sonic, did you see this? We-"

The girls all saw that Sonic was nowhere in the classroom to be seen. "Hey, where'd he go?" Pinkie asked.

Sonic was just down the hall panting in relief, "Phew, that was close. Now I gotta go. But I still don't know where to go. What am I going to do now?"

 **(What is Sonic?) (Play Five Nights at Freddy's The Musical: Night 3 Instrumental Version by Jamohamm1 on YouTube)**

The sound of instruments began playing in the background. Sonic could then hear the door of the classroom he just exited from opening. He quickly hid behind the corner of the hall before the girls saw him.

 _Sonic: This isn't good; everyone here knows who I am now_

 _I can't believe I had been spied on_

 _Twilight suspects that I had lied to her now_

 _And now, I think that the chase is on_

Applejack then noticed Sonic poking his head out from behind the corner, and yelled at him, "Hey! What in tarnation are ya doing there?!"

Sonic gasped in surprise as he suddenly ran away down the hall. "After him!" Pinkie yelled.

The girls began to chase Sonic down the school. But when they came to the corner, he was gone again. The hall ahead was too long for him to have just disappeared. The girls looked around for him. But none of them realized that Sonic was hanging from the ceiling, and then he quietly dropped back down and sneaked out the other way.

 _Pinkie: What is Sonic? And what's he even hiding?_

 _Applejack: It's certainly strange; he's something different indeed_

 _Fluttershy: Maybe he's scared… to tell us what he's doing_

 _Rarity: He's definitely not one with such greed_

Sonic walked through the hall hoping not to run into trouble. But as he did, many of the students around were looking at him with awe-like expressions. Sonic was really worried.

 _Sonic: They've all seen it too; my cover's completely blown_

 _I need to get through, or something bad will go down_

 _Why did I think… it was a good idea_

 _To fight that swatbot in the school?_

Sonic was right about one thing; Twilight suspected that he lied to her, and now she wanted answers. But something was telling her that Sonic had done it for a reason.

 _Twilight: What if he's trying to protect us?_

 _Sometimes, secrets come at a cost_

 _Applejack: Maybe that's the case_

 _Rarity: But he could get away with ease_

 _Fluttershy and Pinkie: And no one knows where he could have gone_

Sonic had just came ground another corner, and he saw Gage running down the hall towards him. He seemed to be panting exhaustedly.

Gage still panted, "Sonic, did you see that video of you? Everyone at CHS saw."

Sonic scratched his head, "I know. And now Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity are after me. Can you get us out of here with that crystal of yours?"

Gage suddenly gasped and put his hands on his head panicking, "Oh, crud! I think I left my Elemental Crystal behind when I was thrown here!"

Sonic face palmed, "Oh, great, we're just gonna have to run for it."

Sonic and Gage began to run down the halls looking for a way to escape. More and students began noticing them running by. They all began to grab their phones to see for sure if Sonic really did have powers from the video.

 _Sonic: It's no daydream_

 _And now I'm wishing this was all just a dream_

 _But it's too real to dream_

 _Gage: And I thought you said…_

 _You'd have it under control_

 _Sonic and Gage: I guess we both just thought wrong_

Twilight and the others still didn't find Sonic. They kept trying their best, but they had no clue where he was.

 _Pinkie: What should we do? I'm good at hide and seek_

 _Applejack: There's no time for games, he's still around here somewhere_

 _Twilight: We can't give up yet_

 _We need to find him fast_

 _But he could be anywhere now_

Sonic and Gage had then reached a hall that had multiple choices to go; either straight, left or right.

 _Sonic: Where do we go?_

 _Gage: I do not know_

 _Sonic: I wish that this school just had a map_

 _Gage: We must decide quickly_

 _And make the choice wisely_

 _Before we're caught, or we're in trouble_

Meanwhile, Sunset was in a dark hallway with Snips and Snails. Sunset was really angry at Snails as she yelled at him, "You idiot! I told you I only want footage of **Twilight** to use against her, NOT Sonic!"

"Duh, but I thought you wanted to know what he was!" Snails said nervously, "You told us to keep an eye on him!"

Sunset growled as she suddenly slapped Snails right in the face, "This is serious! Now Sonic is somehow the most popular student in the school! I think they may even change the event so they could make him the 'Prince' of the Fall Formal!"

Sonic and Gage tried to decide which way to go, but then… "Sonic!"

Sonic and Gage suddenly turned around and saw Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie at the end of the hall. "Where do you think you're going?!" Rarity asked.

"Uh-oh! They spotted us!" Sonic yelled.

Gage let out a loud yell, "I SAY WE GO STRAIGHT! RUN!"

Sonic and Gage began to run straight down the middle path of the hallway as fast as they could without using their speed. "SONIC! Get back here!" Applejack yelled as she and the other girls began to run after Sonic and Gage.

Sunset continued to yell at Snails, but then she could hear running steps and a familiar voice approaching through the hall, "Excuse us! Make way! Look out! Coming through! Out of the way! Sorry!"

Sunset looked over and saw Sonic and Gage running down the hallway. She yelled at Sonic, "HEY, YOU!"

Sonic and Gage just ran past Sunset as Sonic yelled back, "Sorry! Can't talk! Gotta run, bye!"

Sunset then saw Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie running past her after Sonic and Gage. Once they were out of sight, Sunset suddenly had an idea, "Hmm, perhaps I'll understand more about what Sonic is."

Sonic and Gage tried to outrun Twilight and the girls without their speed, but they were right on their tail. No matter what direction they, they were still behind them.

 _Sonic: They're right behind us, and we've got no place to hide!_

 _Gage: Our only choice is to run away!_

 _Twilight: We've got to catch them!_

 _Pinkie: We must know what they are!_

Sonic and Gage then saw a group of students ahead of them. They quickly jumped high into the air right over them, causing them all to gasp in awe. They both then landed on the floor with a shoulder roll, and continued with Twilight and the girls still close behind him. Sonic then noticed that there was a door just at the end of the hall.

 _Sonic: Does that door lead outside?_

 _Gage: There's only one way to find out_

 _We just need to reach it and fast_

 _Twilight: Wait! You can't just run off and leave us behind with no clue!_

 _Sonic and Gage: We're just trying to keep you safe!"_

Sonic and Gage began to use their speed and run to the door much faster than the girls could go. They managed to get far ahead, reach the doors, and slam them shut as they went out.

 **(Music Ends)**

The girls reached the door. But when they tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. Somehow, Sonic and Gage had locked it from outside.

Applejack yelled as she slammed herself against the door, "Sonic! You and your buddy had better open this door right now!"

 **Fan Fiction Story written by: Sandstorm – Books**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **Idea for "Who is Sonic" borrowed from "Five Night at Freddy's: The Musical; Night 3" by Random Encounters with NateWantsToBattle.**

 **OC: Gage the Hedgehog created by: Gage the Hedgehog (Fan Fiction)**

 **Written only for readers' opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes for concept or material of my fan stories is allowed to do so, only if they ask first and say who originally used this concept.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic and Gage panted in relief for managing to just escape from Twilight and the others before they reached them.

Sonic wiped some sweat from his forehead, "Phew, that was a close one."

Gage stretched his arms out, "A bit too close."

Sonic and Gage were just about to move, but then they heard a voice nearby, "Hey, you're that guy named Sonic, right?"

Sonic and Gage looked over to see another teenage girl standing in the soccer field with a soccer ball in her hand. She had cyan-blue colored skin, her hair was in the six colors of a rainbow, and her eyes were magenta, violet pink. She was wearing a short-sleeve cerulean jacket, over a white shirt that had a logo of a cloud with a primary colored lightning bolt on the chest, skintight black bike shorts underneath a skirt that was striped in white and bright fuscia pink, a primary colored wristband on each of her wrists, and primary colored socks in bright cerulean blue converse style high top boots with white laces.

Sonic noticed that the girl looked like Rainbow Dash from the picture of the yearbook as he answered, "Uh, yeah, that's me. Hey, you look familiar. You're Rainbow Dash, right?"

Rainbow tossed her soccer ball in the air, and spun it in circles on her finger with a smirk as she answered, "The one and only. Why, you heard of me?"

Sonic scratched his head, "Uh, something like that."

All of a sudden, _**BANG!**_ Applejack had just slammed the doors open, and Sonic and Gage were both launched forward onto the ground. Applejack ran over to Sonic as he tried to get up. She grabbed his right arm, and twisted it behind his back. This caused Sonic to yell in pain from it.

Applejack yelled at Sonic angrily, "All right, Sonic! I want answers, and I want 'em now!"

The pain was too much for Sonic to handle, "Applejack, you're breaking my arm! OW! STOP!"

"Unless you start talkin', I won't let go!" Applejack yelled.

Gage suddenly jumped right at Applejack, knocking her off of Sonic. He then began to do the same thing to Applejack, but it wans't hurting her as much as he thought. Applejack growled at Gage, "Get your filthy hands off me, ya jerk!"

"Don't expect just because you're a girl means I'll go easy on you!" Gage yelled back.

Sonic stood up on his feet and called out to Gage, "Gage! That's enough! Let her go!"

Gage just looked at Sonic for a moment, before he listened and calmed himself down. He stepped off of Applejack and backed up.

Sonic tried his best to explain, "Girls, listen, I know you're mad at me, and you're right to do so. But chasing me down and trying to force me to talk by breaking my arm won't help make anything better."

Applejack rotated her arm from the pain as she asked, "Then why were you running away? What are you hiding from us?"

Twilight stood between the two, "I think he did it all for a **reason** , didn't you, Sonic?"

Sonic sighed, "I can explain everything. As long as we don't have to fight about it."

Gage wasn't very sure about this, "Sonic, I really don't think we should do this."

"Gage, they _saw_ the video," Sonic reminded him, "There's **no** way I can fool them now. I have a feeling they _need_ to know."

Gage just sighed in defeat, "All right."

"Who even are _you_ , anyways?" Twilight asked Gage.

"I'm Gage, a friend of Sonic's," Gage answered.

Rarity crossed her arms, "And you two are going to explain what's going on here?"

Sonic was just about to say a word, but then he and Gage heard a sound close by. They looked around for any incoming attacks, but they didn't see anything. The girls all just looked at them, each with a flexed eyebrow.

All of a sudden, Sonic and Gage turned over and saw a group of swatbots stepping out of the doors. To their surprise, they had just caught Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. They were grunting as they tried to shake themselves out of their grasp. Sonic shouted at the swatbots, "Hey, you robo-bullies!"

The swatbots turned over to see Sonic, Gage, and the girls. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash gasped in shock when they saw Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. "Help! Get us out of here!" Scootaloo screamed in fear.

Gage yelled at the swatbots, "Yo, junk piles! How about you rather pick on someone your _own_ size!"

The swatbots suddenly threw Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle at the group. They screamed in fear as they flew towards them. Sonic and Gage used their speed to carefully catch them before they hit the ground. They then brought them over to the girls as Sonic told them, "Twilight, you and the others all get to cover! We'll take care of those tin cans!"

Sonic and Gage then began to dash at the swatbots. Twilight yelled at them, "Sonic, no! You'll get yourself hurt!"

Rarity pulled Sweetie Belle into a strong hug with a breathe of relief, and so did Applejack with Apple Bloom, and Rainbow Dash with Scootaloo. "Are you girls all right, darling?" Rarity asked.

"We're fine," Sweetie Belle answered, "We were just walking down the hall when those things came out of no where."

Twilight was worried about Sonic, "I just hope Sonic knows what he's doing."

Two swatbots were firing stun blasts at Sonic, but Sonic was just too fast for them; he kept moving side to side at the last second. He taunted them as he laughed, "Really? That's the best you got? Learn how to aim!"

Sonic then jumped right in the air and performed a spin dash at them. He managed to destroy them both in a single attack. The act had caught Rainbow's eyes, "Wow, he's tough."

Gage dashed left to right avoiding the blasts from three other swatbots. He then jumped up in the air doing a sideflip and slamming his foot on one of the swatbot's heads, breaking it in one stroke. It then fell backwards to the ground, not functioning. Gage then turned over and saw the other two preparing to fire at him. But then he jumped right into the air again, and they lost track of him.

All of a sudden, Gage landed on the ground between the swatbots, "Hiya."

The swatbots fired their blasters at Gage, but Gage ducked his head down, and the blasts rather hit the swatbots instead. Their programs began to scramble inside. Gage the threw a strong punch in one's chest, and a strong kick in the other's at the same time. Both of the swatbots fell down to the ground.

Gage patted his hands together, getting some dust off of his hands, "Done and done."

Sonic, however, didn't agree, "Hold on, something's not right. Usually, we never get a fight done this quickly. And it was too easy."

Sonic and Gage then began to hear a weird flickering sound. It was coming from one of the broken swatbots. They approached it to see what it was doing. Once they were just a few feet away and looking at it, a light began to shine out of it, and it showed a hologram... of Dr. Eggman. Sonic and Gage were surprised.

"Hello there, Sonic," Eggman said, "And I assume your friend is Gage."

"Dr. Eggman," Sonic replied, "You really have a great talent of sending useless machines to do your hard work."

"Especially for a few swatbots that weren't fully trained for us," Gage crossed his arms.

Eggman shook his head, "It's a shame to see you two disappointed from this. But how about a smile out of those frowns of yours? Allow me to give you an alternate challenge. Look up."

Sonic and Gage looked up in the sky, and all of a sudden, they saw a giant black object falling from it. They both jumped back in surprise, and then the giant object slowly hovered really low above the ground. It looked like a giant beetle, but it was made out of metal and steal, and it looked familiar to Sonic.

The girls were all hiding behind stacks of bleachers. They were completely terrified by the size of the beetle.

"That thing is huge!" Applejack yelled, "How in tarnation are they gonna take it down?"

Sonic sighed, "Really? The Egg Beetle? Again?"

Eggman's voice came from a radio in the Egg Beetle, "Now, now, now, Sonic. I promise you and Gage, this will be a lot tougher than the last one. Egg Beetle, sick 'em!"

The Egg Beetle swung its large antennas at Sonic and Gage trying to catch them, but Sonic and Gage jumped up before it caught them. "We need to work together to take that thing down!" Gage said.

"Try to distract it!" Sonic said, "I'll cut it off from behind while you keep its attention!"

"Roger!" Gage yelled.

Gage used his speed to run at the Egg Beetle, before jumping and throwing a homing attack at its head. The attack caused to Egg Beetle to move back and shake from the damage.

Sonic rushed around behind the Egg Beetle, and then jumped up into the air. He did a spin dash right at its head, and it was slammed onto the ground. Sonic then realised, "Gage, I think we need to get this thing to a place far away so it won't leave any damage here!"

Gage nodded, "Good idea! I'll take care of it! I think there are more swatbots on the way! Toss me one of the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic reached into his backpack, and he pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald. He tossed it to Gage, and Gage raised the Chaos Emerald in the air as he shouted, "Chaos Control!"

The Chaos Emeralds glowed brightly, causing a massive light to shine. Sonic and the girls all covered their eyes as Gage and the Egg Beetle all disappeared. Then all of a sudden, more swatbots appeared out of nowhere prepared to attack Sonic.

Somewhere, high in the mountains filled with bright white snow, Gage and the Egg Beetle appeared on a massive, long bridge.

The Egg Beetle snarled at Gage as it began to move backwards. Gage began to run after it down the bridge, "I gotta destroy that thing before it gets away!"

 **(Sonic Unleashed Soundtrack: Eggman Boss Battle Theme Plays)**

The Egg Beetle began firing missiles at Gage, but he dashed side-to-side dodging them. He then jumped up in the air and kicked one of the missiles back at the Egg Beetle, but the Egg Beetle had a an energy shield protecting it. Gage then tried spin dashing at it, but he just bounced back off the shield.

The Egg Beetle began launching large cube bombs at Gage, but he quickly jumped over each of the ones that went at them. Gage sighed in relief, "That was close."

Gage then jumped over another one with a front flip grabbing it, and he threw it right back at the Egg Beetle. The bomb burst through the shield.

"Now's my chance!" Gage said.

Gage jumped up in the air, and did a spin dash at the Egg Beetle. It took heavy damage from the attack. It then suddenly flew up into the air, and was out of sight.

Gage looked around for the Egg Beetle, but they couldn't see it anywhere, "Where'd it go?"

All of a sudden, the Egg Beetle appeared flying by the left side of the bridge. It began to fire missiles away. Gage saw the missiles coming. He jumped over them, and then kicked one of them back at the Egg Beetle. The Egg Beetle knocked the missiles aside with its antennas into one of the mountains, causing it to explode and some rocks go falling down.

Gage then noticed a ledge on a cliff ahead. He boosted his speed, and then jumped off the bridge and onto the cliff. He then stepped back a few feet, and then ran forward and jumped into the air. He spin dashed right onto the Egg Beetle. The Egg Beetle snarled as it tried to shake Gage off, "Whoa! Whoa! Good little beetle! Nice little beetle!"

Sonic held the swatbots off to protect Twilight and the others. One swatbot sent a shock blast at him, but Sonic side-flipped over it. He then threw a Sonic Wind attack at it. The blow landed, and the swatbot was destroyed, but more took its place. They began firing machine guns at Sonic, and Sonic used his speed to run around the swatbots to avoid getting shot.

Sonic then jumped up in the air, and did a spin dash at three swatbots, destroying them with ease. More swatbos tried to fire at Sonic, but Sonic's skills in acrobatics and combat made him hard to catch.

Sonic's moves were really catching Rainbow's eyes. Rainbow was quite amazed as how she was seeing Sonic fight, "Wow, he's tough. And fast. And kind of cute too."

Rainbow's cheeks were beginning to blush slightly pink. Sonic took out his lightsaber and threw it at the swatbots. Five of them were destroyed by the attack, and now only three remained.

The Egg Beetle began firing more and more missiles and bombs at Gage. Gage used the Chaos Emerald to avoid them and to try and catch up to the Egg Beetle.

The bridge ahead was broken. If Gage didn't stop the Egg Beetle, it would get away. Gage then focused as he tapped into the Emerald's energy. He began to form bright yellow aura around him. He then began to fly high into the air, and it made him hard for the Egg Beetle to target him from the range.

Gage used the energy of the Chaos Emerald and dashed right at the Egg Beetle. He **SMASHED** right through it, leaving a big hole in it. The Egg Beetle began to fizzle, and then **KABOOM!** It exploded into pieces. Gage landed back on the bridge feeling a little exhausted as he wiped some sweat from his head, "Now I gotta get back and help Sonic."

Sonic was thrown right onto the ground on his back. He groaned as he struggled to get up on his feet. The three remaining swatbots aimed their guns at him, "Surrender, hedgehog."

Sonic slowly stood up onto his feet as he responded, "Never."

The swatbots prepared to fire their guns at Sonic, when all of a sudden, Gage popped right out of a quick flash of light, and threw a strong double-kick on one of them into another while backflipping off of it. The two swatbots were launched right into the wall of the school, and their systems shut down from the impact.

The last swatbot had a plan. It threw its arm out, and a green laser whip appeared out of its hand. It went straight at Twilight and the girls. It suddenly caught Apple Bloom, and it pulled her towards the sawtbot. Applejack cried in fear, "APPLE BLOOM!"

Sonic and Gage were about to charge at the swatbot, but they suddenly stopped when they saw that it had Apple Bloom caught in its arm. Apple Bloom screamed as she was afraid the swatbot would try to crush her, "Sonic! Please! Help me!"

The swatbot aimed its gun at Sonic and Gage as it said, "Last chance, hedgehogs. Surrender to Dr. Eggman, or this child shall perish."

Sonic and Gage stayed silent for a moment, before they both slowly got onto their knees on the ground. "You can take us," Sonic said, "Just let her go."

The girls watched in worry as the swatbot approached Sonic and Gage. The swatbot had just taken out two paris of handcuffs and was just about to put them on Sonic and Gage, when Sonic suddenly yelled, "Now!"

Sonic quickly turned around 180 degrees, and Gage jumped right in the air. Sonic put his hands in front of him, and Gage landed on them. Sonic then raised his hands as he gave Gage a boost high into the air. The swatbot aimed its gun at Gage, but that was the plan. Sonic quickly dashed forward with his speed, and he took Apple Bloom out. He then quickly moved as Gage came down at the swatbot with a strong **STOMP!** He stomped the swatbot's head into the body, and it began to fizzle as it was about to explode.

Gage quickly moved away right before the swatbot exploded. Sonic turned to Apple Bloom as he put her down, "Are you all right, Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom panted in relief as she answered, "Thank you, Sonic. You saved me."

The other girls all came running over, and Applejack pulled her little sister into a hug with tears of relief in her eyes. Sonic and Gage smiled as they give each other a fist bump. But then, Applejack let go of Apple Bloom, approached Sonic, and grabbed him right by the collar of his shirt pulling him very close to her face.

Gage was worried, "Uh-oh, here we go again."

Sonic had drops of sweat of worry sliding off his head as he looked at Applejack nervously. Applejack glared at Sonic right in the eyes as she said, "I would kick you really hard for running away and lying to us, but after what you just did for my little sister, Sonic..."

Applejack then did something that surprised Sonic straight up tenfold. She slowly closed her eyes, leaned her head forward, and placed her lips onto Sonic's. Sonic's eyes went wide by Applejack's action. He _really_ didn't expect her to kiss him for saving Apple Bloom. But he was able to relax as his eyes closed and he kissed Applejack back. His hands went around Applejack's waist, and Applejack's hands were on Sonic's chest. Both of the two's cheeks began to blush bright red as they continued with their kiss.

The rest were all surprised to see Sonic and Applejack this way. Rainbow was rather shocked with the expression of jealousy on her face as her eye twitched. After a moment, Applejack finally broke the kiss between her and Sonic, and she stared into his emerald eyes as she said, "You deserve a kiss for being a hero and didn't hesitate to save Apple Bloom."

Sonic chuckled as he scratched his head, "Uh, thanks."

Gage spoke out, "Uh, sorry to break the moment, but do you think after seeing the fight, the girls all deserve to know, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah. All of you deserve to know what we are. And since your sister and her friends were involved, Applejack, they deserve to know too."

Applejack listened very carefully to Sonic's voice, trying to hear any lie coming from him. But then she realised by looking deeply into Sonic's emerald eyes that he was being completely honest, which she actually had to admit, it was quite admirable, "All right."

Sonic pointed to the bleachers, "We should probably sit down. This is gonna be a _long_ story."

The group all walked over to the the bleachers to listen to Sonic and Gage. But no no knew that Sunset was just peeking from the behind the corner at the side of the building. She snapped her fingers at Snips and Snails, then they took out their phones. Sunset wanted to listen to what Sonic had to say, _"Perhaps, once I hear his story, he might have something that could give me more power along with the crown."_

 **Fan Fiction Story written by: Sandstorm – Books**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **OC: Gage the Hedgehog created by: Gage the Hedgehog (Fan Fiction)**

 **Written only for readers' opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes for concept or material of my fan stories is allowed to do so, only if they ask first and say who originally used this concept.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic and Gage explained to Twilight, the girls, and the crusaders their story. They explained who they were and where they came from. Sonic explained how he ended up here in this world, what the swatbots were, and who Eggman was. He even told them all about his life with his siblings and choosing not to be a prince.

Twilight, Spike, the girls, and the crusaders were all amazed at this story. They all had astonished looks on their faces, "Whoa…"

"So you're really a blue hedgehog?" Fluttershy asked, "There are other talking animals on your home world?"

"You're a hero and the child of a queen?" Rarity asked amazed.

"And you've been battling a mad genius for years?" Scootaloo asked.

Sonic nodded, answering their questions. Rainbow let out a cheer, "That. Is. Awesome!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed, "You're like a super-duper superhero!"

Even Applejack knew that Sonic and Gage were telling the truth, "Huh. So… how long had you been fightin' this 'Eggman', Sonic?"

"Longer than I can remember," Sonic said, "I'd just say more than fifteen years. I beat him over, and over, and over again. No matter what improvements he had or came up with, he always failed, but he would never give up."

"Wow, you really make him sound like he _really_ hates you," Sweetie Belle complimented.

"More than you'd think," Sonic added, "So, you're all not mad at us because we're talking animals from another world?"

Rainbow wrapped her arm around Sonic, "How on Earth can we be mad at you when we have awesome friends like you and Gage?"

Sonic chuckled, "I guess you're right."

Sonic began to form a small blush on his cheeks at Rainbow. Yet, surprisingly, Rainbow's cheeks were blushing too.

"Oh, I would really love to go to Mobius," Fluttershy said, "Just thinking about all of the adorable animals there makes me so excited."

"I think you'd love it, Fluttershy," Gage said, "Well, except for when Eggman would attack."

Rarity then asked a question of curiosity, "Sonic, may I see one of those Chaos Emeralds of yours, please?"

Sonic took his backpack off, dug inside it with his hand, and he pulled out the blue Emerald. Not only did its shape and color catch Rarity's eyes, but the glow and sparkling from the energy astonished her. The others were amazed by how it looked as well.

"Oh, my goodness, it's so gorgeous," Rarity said more amazed than ever.

Rarity's hand slowly began to reach out for the Emerald, but then Sonic's hand quickly pulled it away right before she could touch it. Rarity was confused, "What's the matter, darling?"

Sonic responded, "I'm sorry, Rarity. But I don't know if I should risk letting you touch the Chaos Emerald."

Rarity flexed an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Gage answered, "Because each of the Emerald are extremely powerful, even if you have only one of them. There's no way of knowing what would happen if a normal person had taken this emerald. Many of our people on Mobius believe that if a normal person had even touched it, their minds would be controlled by the Emeralds and they would be given uncontrollable power."

Rarity was now afraid that was true as she pulled her hand away, "Uh, okay, that makes total sense."

Sonic put the Emerald away in his backpack. But then he decided to also show Rarity something else. He pulled out one of his gold rings, and he showed it to Rarity. Rarity was, again, amazed by what she saw. Sonic actually handed it over to her to let her see it.

Rarity examined the ring very carefully, "My word, this ring is made of pure gold. Where did you get this?"

"It's from Mobius, my home world," Sonic said, "Honestly, like the Chaos Emeralds, I don't think anyone knows who creates them or who leaves them around in the different zones of Mobius. There's always thousands of them."

Rarity was quite surprised to hear this, "Really? My goodness, you could probably make so much money out of those rings."

"If I wanted to, that is," Sonic added, "Anyways, girls, what do you say we get back to our main topic?"

Twilight and the other girls then remembered that they were here to talk to Rainbow Dash about Sunset Shimmer. Only Rainbow didn't know what they were talking about.

Applejack was the first to stand up, "Rainbow, how about I tell you what we've recently discovered?"

Rainbow seemed a little hesitant in agreeing, but stood up and followed Applejack into the field to talk about their issues. As the others all watched, they saw that Rainbow and Applejack weren't getting into an argument.

Rarity was convinced that this was a good thing, "They're actually talking. That's a good sign."

And Rarity's theory was right; Rainbow and Applejack had pulled each other into a hug. This meant that whatever problems they had with each other was now all water under the bridge.

Pinkie exclaimed happily, "Hugs! Oh! Hugs are always good!"

After a moment, Rainbow and Applejack came back over to the group. Applejack explained what she figured out, "Somebody, and I think we can all guess who… told Rainbow Dash that my bake sale had been moved to a different day. Dash showed up with all the softball team and thought _I_ cancelled on her."

Rainbow turned to Twilight and asked, "So you're looking to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and become Princess of the Fall Formal, huh?"

Twilight was hesitant as she looked away, before she turned back to Rainbow and nodded with a nervous smile. Rainbow kicked her soccer ball in the air a few times as she said, "Gotta say, I'd really love to see that happen. I'll totally help you out."

Twilight had a big hopeful smile on her face, but that quickly turned into a frown of worry when Rainbow added, "All you gotta do, is beat me in a game of one-on-one."

Twilight didn't want to have a game with Rainbow, "What?"

"First to five goals wins!" Rainbow said.

Rainbow kicked her soccer ball around her, bounced it off her head, and she kicked it in midair right into the net, "One-zip!"

Twilight had a shocked look on her face about this, but she and Rainbow began their game. Sonic and the girls were worried about this. _"I really hope this pays off,"_ Sonic thought.

Rainbow began charging at Twilight's net kicking the ball in front of her. Twilight guarded the net, but her legs were shaking; she had no clue what to do. Rainbow then kicked the ball in the air behind her with her right foot, and then she did a roundhouse kick in midair, kicking the ball with her left foot towards the net.

Twilight panicked as the ball was coming in too fast. She ducked her head down before it hit her. This resulted in Rainbow getting the ball in the net, and scoring a goal. The score on the game were Rainbow with two points to Twilight with none.

Sonic, Gage, and the girls were all nervous and worried. Without Rainbow's help, Twilight would never be able to get her crown back and return to Equestria.

Rainbow walked past Twilight as she dropped the soccer ball in front of her feet. Twilight now had a confident smile on her face as she readied her foot to kick the ball, but it was suddenly swiped away by Rainbow. She tossed it in the air with her foot behind her, and kicked into the net again, making the score 3-0. She smiled while throwing her arms up in the air.

Gage tried to speak, "Hey! Isn't that che-?!" but an orange hand just silenced him by covering his mouth. He turned over to see that Scootaloo silenced him.

" _Never_ question Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo whispered to Gage menacingly as she took her hand off.

The game continued on as the soccer ball was now in Twilight's possession. She began running towards Rainbow's net, when all of a sudden, Rainbow came right out of nowhere and took the ball away from Twilight. Twilight screeched to a halt as she turned to see Rainbow giving the ball a good high-kick, sending it right into the goal again. The score was Rainbow-4 to Twilight-0. One more score, and Twilight would lose.

Sonic was more and more worried, _"This is NOT good."_

Now Rainbow was just playing around with the ball, showing off different moves with her legs while kicking it, before she high-kicked it behind her right into Twilight's face, and it fell in front of her. Twilight now saw an opportunity, and she began to rush the ball to the net. Her friends all quickly became excited, thinking she could actually score a goal.

Sonic smiled hopefully, "Come on, Twilight… almost there!"

Twilight was confident that she would score her own goal this time. But as she tried to kick the soccer ball, and a bit too hard I should say, her foot just missed it and she fell onto the ground. The ball rolled up to Rainbow's feet. Rainbow just looked at the ball, before she gave it a really powerful high-kick into the air, and it landed all the way in Twilight's net. Rainbow had beaten Twilight.

Rainbow cheered as she jumped with joy. Twilight lay on the ground exhausted as she panted, "Huff… huff… huff…"

Sonic face palmed while Gage sighed, "Well, great, now what do we do?"

Sonic didn't answer. He just left his hand on his face. He knew that if he couldn't help Twilight, he would _never_ be able to get home to Mobius.

Rainbow stood above Twilight, "That's game."

"I really thought you were gonna pull it off in the end," Rarity gave a sheepish laugh.

Rarity earned herself a glare from Applejack and Pinkie, a sad look from Fluttershy, and a quizzical look from Rainbow. Twilight just lay on the ground, until Rainbow bent down and held out her hand to help her up, "So what's the plan? How can I help you be Princess instead of Sunset Shimmer?"

Sonic and Gage perked their heads up a second after they heard what Rainbow just said, "Wait, what?"

Twilight still panted exhausted as she stood up with the help of Rainbow, "But… I… lost."

Rainbow responded with a smile as she explained, "Of course you lost. I'm awesome. But I'm not gonna help just anybody beat Sunset Shimmer. The Fall Formal Princess should be someone with heart _and_ determination."

Twilight now grew a smile on her face, knowing that there was still hope as Rainbow added, "You proved that you got them both."

Rainbow pulled Twilight into a hug. Everyone cheered for joy at Rainbow's words, and Pinkie jumped ecstatically. Sonic and Gage sighed in relief. "Man, for a moment there, I thought she'd never say that," Gage said.

But while everyone was celebrating for the girls coming back together, Sunset Shimmer had been watching them the whole time while Snips and Snails had recorded all of this with their phones. Sunset had a sinister look on her face, because she had just got an idea.

As Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were walking down the bleachers, Sweetie Belle just happened to hear a weird buzzing nose coming from somewhere in the sky. She looked around until she could see an object approaching from far away. It looked like some kind of large drone that looked like a bee.

Sweetie Belle nervously tapped Sonic on the shoulder as she asked, "Um, Sonic, that wouldn't happen to be one of Eggman's robots up there, would it?"

Sonic and Gage looked over and saw the drone up there. This just made them chuckled as Sonic answered, "Oh, that? Yes, it's a badnik. It might look dangerous for normal people, but I've trashed a lot of those things in the past with one attack."

The badnik pointed its stinger at Sonic and Sweetie Belle, and it fired a bright yellow laser at them. Sonic quickly grabbed Sweetie Belle and jumped right off the bleachers before the laser hit them. They landed right in front of the girls, and they were surprised when they saw them appear out of nowhere.

Gage jumped up in the air, and used a homing attack at the badnik. He easily destroyed it with one stroke. As he landed near the others, he chuckled as he patted his hands together, "See, Sweetie Belle? They're not so tough when you put your mind into it."

Sonic chuckled with Gage, and then all of a sudden, a pair of hands grabbed Sonic right by his shirt, and he was pulled right to the side. He suddenly received a kiss on the cheek from Rarity. This caused him to blush in surprise.

Seeing Rarity kiss Sonic made Spike have an expression of jealousy on his face, _"No fair. He gets Rarity's heart, and not me?"_

Sonic scratched his head as he asked, "Whoa, Rarity, why did you just kiss me?"

Rarity smiled as she herself blushed at Sonic, "Because you just saved my little sister's life, like you saved Applejack's."

Sonic chuckled as Gage cut in, "Hey, I'm not saying I'm jealous, but I think this is starting to get Sonic embarrassed."

Sonic waved his hands in front of him, "Oh, no, no, no. If it's a thank you kiss, then that's a-okay."

This made Spike feel a little better, _"Ah, maybe I was wrong. He's just happy to have a thank you."_

Rainbow just rolled her eyes. Sonic then remembered something as he went walking over to the wreckage of the badnik. He looked inside it before he began reaching his hands inside it, and then he pulled them out revealing that there had been a baby brown Mobian squirrel inside.

Fluttershy gasped in surprise as she saw Sonic approach the group with the squirrel in his hands, "Oh, my goodness. Is that little squirrel okay?"

Sonic looked over it and answered, "He's all right, Fluttershy. This is one of the many animals of Mobius. Want to hold it?"

Fluttershy smiled happily at the offer. She carefully took hold of the squirrel, and it chirped happily at her. It used its little arms to hug her neck, but the grip was very soft and it actually tickled her a little bit, "Oh, you're so adorable, little guy."

Sonic smiled at Fluttershy and the squirrel. He then saw Rainbow walking up to him, "Hey, Sonic, can I ask you something?"

Sonic nodded, "Sure, Dash. Fire away."

Rainbow explained what she had in mind, "You see, I heard that you proved to be stronger than Applejack yesterday in the workout room, and I honestly didn't believe that. But when I saw how you were fighting those robots today, I gotta admit, that was quite impressive."

"Okay," Sonic listened, "So, what is it you want to ask?"

"Well…" Rainbow began…

Rainbow suddenly got right into a Kung Fu fighting stance as she smirked, "I want to see what you're made of."

This made Sonic stammer at Rainbow's request, "Wait, what? B… but what about-?"

All of a sudden, Rainbow was coming right at Sonic with a roundhouse kick in the air. Sonic yelped as he quickly ducked his head backwards before Rainbow's foot hit him. Rainbow went right over him, landed on her feet, and turned right to Sonic again.

Rainbow's action caught the others' attention. Sonic stood back up and turned to Rainbow, "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Rainbow laughed, "What? Are you too scared to fight a girl?"

Sonic didn't like what Rainbow said, "Dash, come on. I don't want to fight you. Besides, we have to help Twilight."

"Of course we will," Rainbow replied, "I just want you to show me what you can do."

Sonic was just about to speak when Twilight spoke out, "Sonic, if she really means it, then you just gotta do it."

Sonic sighed in defeat, "All right, all right. I'll do it."

Rainbow smirked, "Atta boy, Sonic. And for a moment, I thought you were just a scared, little rat."

Sonic suddenly perked right at what Rainbow just called him, "Excuse me? You want to go that far?"

Rainbow didn't answer. She just ran straight at Sonic, and she threw a dragon kick at Sonic, but Sonic jumped to the side with a side flip. Rainbow then threw a punch at Sonic, but Sonic was able to catch the punch right in front of his face.

Scootaloo reached in her pocket, and she pulled out her cellphone. She wanted to record the fight, "Oh, this is gonna be cool."

Rainbow gave an impressed chuckle to Sonic, "Huh, not bad. You're a lot faster than I thought. But let's make this a fair fight; no powers or weapons."

Sonic smirked at Rainbow, "Challenge accepted! Let's dance, Rainbow Dash!"

 **Fan Fiction Story written by: Sandstorm – Books**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **OC: Gage the Hedgehog created by: Gage the Hedgehog (Fan Fiction)**

 **Written only for readers' opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes for concept or material of my fan stories is allowed to do so, only if they ask first and say who originally used this concept.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic and Rainbow Dash began to fight. Sonic threw a jab at Rainbow, but Rainbow moved her head to the side before the blow landed. She then threw a hook at Sonic, but Sonic jumped back with a backflip.

Sonic managed to land on his feet with no problem. She smirked at Rainbow, "Come on, Dash! Is that all you got?"

Rainbow smirked back, "Oh, you **really** don't want to see _everything_ I've got, Sonic."

Rainbow charged at Sonic and began to throw multiple punches at Sonic at quite some high speed, but Sonic was able to block each punch with ease. He then grabbed Rainbow's fists, and then he spun her sideways in the air. Rainbow managed to land on her feet and stopped herself from crash-landing.

Gage, the girls, and the crusaders all watched the fight from the bleachers. Scootaloo was straight up enjoying this.

"Wow, look at them go," Applejack said, "I'd say they're evenly matched for each other."

"I'd say so," Gage agreed, "Rainbow's skills in combat are much higher than I thought they would be."

Sonic threw a jab at Rainbow, and Rainbow ducked down right into a perfect split. She then swung her leg at Sonic's feet, but Sonic managed to jump right over it. He then threw a punch at Rainbow, but Rainbow managed to grab it before it landed.

Rainbow threw a knee-kick right at Sonic's stomach. Sonic gasped and coughed from the pressure he just received as he held his stomach, "Oh, man… (Cough!) Ow…"

Rainbow chuckled, "Come on, Sonic, don't be a baby. I didn't kick you _that_ hard."

To her surprise, Sonic suddenly jumped up with a roundhouse kick to Rainbow's face. Rainbow spun around in circles before falling to the ground. She groaned in pain from the attack.

Sonic wiped some dust from his shoulder, "Oh, I know. I tricked ya, didn't I?"

Rainbow rolled onto her back, got onto her hands, and neck-kipped back onto her feet. She then got right into her fighting stance again, "Not bad, Sonic. But you'll need more than that to win!"

Apple Bloom was getting excited, "Looks like they're taking things up a notch!"

Rainbow then began constantly switching between throwing punches and kicks at Sonic, and Sonic kept dodging and blocking each of them. Then they both started throwing attacks at each other, and each blow just landed on each other. They were more matched for each other than they thought.

Rainbow shoved Sonic back before jumping in the air and throwing a kick at his chest. Sonic rolled backwards on the ground, until he got onto his feet. He then saw Rainbow coming at him and throwing a jab, but Sonic quickly ducked down before throwing a punch at her stomach.

Rainbow backed up a few feet panting a bit exhausted. Sonic wiped some sweat from his forehead, "Well, this has been fun, so far."

Rainbow shook her head getting some sweat out of her hair, "Yeah, but now, let's up the ante a little bit."

Rainbow suddenly pulled out a baseball bat from behind as well as a basket full of baseballs. Sonic was suspicious, _"What is she doing?"_

Rainbow grabbed a baseball and began tossing it in the air and catching it as she said, "Let's see how fast you really are."

Rainbow threw the ball into the air, and prepared to hit it with her baseball bat. The ball came down, and Rainbow slammed it with the bat towards Sonic.

Sonic ducked his head backwards right before the ball hit him. He then stood back up to see multiple coming at him from Rainbow. Rainbow was hitting a whole bunch of baseballs with ease at Sonic. Sonic performed dozens of flips and tricks to dodge the baseballs that Rainbow threw at him. Each one of them came in close, but they just kept missing.

Rainbow had just run out of baseballs. She then threw her baseball bat right at Sonic. Sonic just stood where he was and caught the bat, and then he just dropped it aside on the ground.

Rainbow then got a tennis ball machine full of tennis balls. Sonic was now finding this unfair, "Oh, come on."

Rainbow activated the machine, and it began to launch tennis balls at Sonic very fast. Sonic ducked under, side-stepped, and even flipped over and all around them. And then he grabbed one, jumped in the air, and threw it right back at the machine. It went right into the tube where the tennis balls were getting launched out, and now it was jammed.

Rainbow tried to pull the ball out, but Sonic quickly rubbed his medallion. It suddenly glowed bright blue and it transformed into his Sonic Underground guitar. His hand was brought to a blaster handle inside it, and he pointed it right at the machine. His index finger pulled a trigger, and a bright blue laser fired right out of the end of the neck.

Rainbow suddenly saw the laser coming. She quickly moved away from the machine, and the laser blasted right into it with a BANG! The machine was broken.

Rainbow and the others were all surprised to see Sonic do that. "Whoa, how'd you do that, Sonic?" Rainbow asked.

"It's my medallion guitar from my days in the Sonic Underground," Sonic answered, "I'm keeping to save those memories of me with my brother and sister."

Sonic's guitar glowed bright blue, and it transformed right back into its medallion form around Sonic's neck. Sonic then got onto the ground preparing to sprint, "Now the fight's a fair fight!"

Sonic dashed right at Rainbow, jumped into the air, and went straight at her to stomp her with his foot. Rainbow yelped as she quickly moved out of the way before the attack hit her. She then got up and saw Sonic coming at her.

Sonic and Rainbow held each other back as they glared at each other in the eyes. Rainbow then pushed Sonic back and tried to throw a hook at him, but Sonic ducked right underneath. Sonic then jumped up and threw a high kick at her head. Rainbow then did a roundhouse kick at Sonic's face, spinning him and knocking him backwards.

Sonic and Rainbow then panted exhausted. They were both really tired with sweat dripping from their heads. Gage, Twilight, and the others could tell that they had just had enough.

Sonic panted as he asked, "So, Dash… do you… give up?"

Rainbow scoffed at Sonic, "Are you kidding? I'm… phew, just getting warmed up."

Gage was now worried, "Come on, Dash. That's enough."

Sonic and Rainbow prepared to run at each other. The girls were afraid to watch this. Sonic and Rainbow began to run straight at each other with their fists in the air.

Sonic and Rainbow reached each other each with a successful punch to the face. So much so, they were both knocked onto the ground unconscious.

The girls all gasped. "OH! Double Knockout! That's gotta hurt!" Scootaloo said.

Gage then noticed something. He saw Sonic and Rainbow slowly getting back up, "Uh-oh, they're not done yet."

Sonic and Rainbow groaned as they slowly got onto their feet. Rainbow had now had enough. She yelled as she began to charge aggressively at Sonic, but then she suddenly stepped on a stone, and her foot slipped over it.

Rainbow began to fall over, but then she was caught and saved by Sonic in his arms. Rainbow panted in relief as Sonic gasped out of breath, "Whoa, that was close. Are you okay, Dashie?"

Rainbow slowly stood up on her feet and looked at Sonic. And then she answered, "Yeah… uh, thank you. I don't' know what I was thinking."

Sonic sighed as he asked, "Dash, I think it's best that we stop fighting. I really don't want to hurt you."

Rainbow just looked at Sonic as she asked, "But then, why did you agree to fight me?"

Sonic wasn't very sure what to say about this. The others watched from the bleachers what was going on. But Sonic and Rainbow were talking way too quiet; they couldn't hear what they were saying.

Sonic made up his mind and answered, "I honestly don't know. I guess it was to impress you."

Rainbow's face earned an expression of surprise with wide eyes and blushing cheeks, "You… you were doing all of that… to impress me?"

Sonic began to earn a blush himself, "Or maybe I just couldn't resist the challenge. Umm, Dash, I think it's best to say that we tied in this."

Rainbow nodded, "You're right, and I'm so sorry. The truth is… when I watched you fighting those robots, I thought you were gonna show everyone your moves and make me look like I'm not the best at… at anything."

Sonic could see tears beginning to form in Rainbow's eyes. He never wanted to make her this way. He wiped her tears away from her eyes. And then Sonic did something that surprised Rainbow hundredfold. He softly put his arms around her and brought her into a soft caring hug. This caused Rainbow to be more surprised than ever as her cheeks blushed bright red.

Sonic quietly whispered to Rainbow, "It's all right, Rainbow. We all make mistakes. I think you're the coolest girl I've ever met in the entire school. You're a really amazing girl, Rainbow, and I want to be your friend. Can you accept that? For me?"

These words that Sonic said to Rainbow were so strong and caring to her, she couldn't say no. She formed more tears in her eyes, and she returned the hug to Sonic. Her tears soaked Sonic's shirt, but Sonic didn't mind. She whimpered as she responded, "I-I do. I-I do accept."

Rainbow then felt Sonic's hand stroke her hair as Sonic said softly, "Shh… It's all right, Rainbow. Just let it out."

The feeling of Sonic's fingers slowly running through Rainbow's bright colored rainbow hair again and again increased her blush more. She smiled and nuzzled deeper in Sonic's chest, enjoying the warmth. Rainbow then began to feel something inside her that the others didn't feel for Sonic; she was feeling butterflies in her stomach.

This feeling was unlike anything Rainbow had ever felt before. Surprisingly, this was the same for Sonic. Neither of them had experience the feeling in their lives.

Sonic and Rainbow knew that the others were all watching this, but neither of them cared. Gage, Twilight, and all of the others were quite amazed to see this.

"Well, I'll be," Applejack said, "I never thought someone like Rainbow would hug anyone like Sonic. Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I think so," Twilight agreed, "I think that Rainbow has developed feelings for Sonic."

Rarity cooed at Sonic and Rainbow, "Aww, they look so cute together! I think they're perfect for each other!"

Sweetie Belle whispered to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, "And here I thought Rainbow Dash was 'too cool' to have feelings for someone."

Scootaloo groaned disgusted, "EWW! That's disgusting!"

Sonic and Rainbow slowly parted from their hug, and they began to look at each other deeply in the eyes. Rainbow's hands were on Sonic's chest while Sonic's arms were around Rainbow's waist. A connection between them was forming, and it was happening much faster than they believed it could.

Rainbow kept staring deeply into Sonic's bright possessing green emerald colored eyes. They shined really brightly in the light like a real, pure clean and glowing green emerald with bright, white sparkles in them. Sonic kept staring into Rainbow's bright pink magenta, violet eyes. They, as well, shined really brightly in the light with sparkles, but like a pure clean and bright pink crystal.

Gage, Twilight, and all of the others were even more amazed. All of them seemed happy at what they were seeing. They were all so convinced that Sonic and Rainbow were falling in love.

"Oh, my goodness," Fluttershy said, "I've never seen anyone like Sonic and Rainbow Dash come so close to each other so quickly before."

Even Gage thought this was spectacular, "Man, I never thought I'd ever see Sonic find love."

Applejack suddenly raised her hand, "Hold up, y'all. Look."

Everyone looked forward to see that Sonic and Rainbow were slowly closing their eyes and leaning their heads towards each other with their lips puckered. They were coming together for a kiss.

Rarity was so delighted to see this, "She's gonna do it. She's gonna kiss him."

Sonic and Rainbow's lips were just inches away from each other, when they both began to hear a weird sound. It brought them right out of their moment. Sonic looked down and saw that the screen on his TSP watch was flickering.

"My TSP watch? It still has power?" Sonic asked, "I thought it was completely drained."

This happened to make Gage come over to Sonic and Rainbow, "What is it, Sonic?"

Sonic showed Gage his watch, "My TSP watch stills works. Barely. But I think Tails might be trying to contact me."

Gage took a closer look at the watch, and then he thought of something, "Sonic, do you have a power ring? I think it can give the watch a boost of power."

Sonic took off his backpack, and Rainbow held it for him. He dug into until he found one of his power rings. Gage opened the watch, took out one of the wires and connected it to the ring. The ring let out a small glow as it was transferring its energy into the watch.

Twilight, and the others call came over to see what Sonic and gage were doing. Once the watch was full, Gage removed the ring and put the wire back inside the watch. Sonic tapped in the code to call Tails, and they all waited.

On Mobius, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and Silver were in Tails' workshop discussing what happened and trying to come up with a plan."

Amy was worried, "Oh, my poor Sonic. He could be in terrible danger right now. And he needs my help!"

Shadow crossed his arms and laid his eyes on Amy with a frown, "Relax, Amy. We all know this happened to Sonic before. And he came back all on his own."

Amy yelled angrily back at Shadow, "But none of those had the Chaos Emeralds involved! That's Knuckles' fault!"

Knuckles got angry at Amy, "Hey! Watch it! It's not my fault Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds are gone!"

Tails slammed his fist on the desk, "Stop it! Stop it!"

Everyone's attention was caught. Tails spoke out, "It's my fault, and we all know it! If there's anyone you want to blame, blame me! I built the machine that made him and the Emeralds disappear!"

Silver stood up from his chair, "Tails! Calm down! That was an accident, okay? If it really means that much to you, then we'll all help you find him."

Just then, Shadow happened to notice that Tails' tablet on the desk had a flickering screen. It was receiving a signal.

Shadow pointed to the tablet, "Tails, I think you're tablet's picking someone up."

Tails noticed it too, and went over to have a look. He turned it on, and just after a moment, Sonic the Hedgehog, now turned into a human being, appeared on the screen, "Tails! There you are."

Tails' eyes went wide in surprise. He recognized the voice, "Sonic? Is that you!?"

Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, and Silver all came over to see for themselves. Amy was shocked, "Oh, my poor Sonic! What happened to you?"

Sonic groaned as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Hi, Amy."

"Sonic, what happened to you?" Silver asked, "How'd you turn into a human? And where even are you?"

Sonic explained, "No idea. I came here yesterday to this school with the Emeralds. I happened to make some new friends here, I found Gage, and we been fighting some swatbots too."

Gage showed up on the screen next to Sonic, "Hey, guys."

Knuckles stepped right in front of everyone else, "Wait, you have all of the Emeralds?! Why didn't you try calling us before?!"

"Hey!" Sonic yelled, "I had no clue how to recharge my TSP until Gage gave me the idea of using a power ring."

Amy then pushed Knuckles to the side, "Hold on, Sonic. Did you happen to just say that you were fighting swatbots?"

Gage answered, "Yeah, not too long ago. We both have the feeling that Eggman's been hiding here for the last few months. That _has_ to be why he's been so quiet."

Sonic then asked his friends, "Tails, do you guys think you can figure out how to get to where we are?"

Tails answered, "We still have the Master Emerald. Knuckles might know a way. Just hang tight and be careful out there. We'll get to you guys as soon as possible."

Amy then suddenly got her face right in front of the screen, "Don't worry, my sweetie! I'll get you back!" And then she winked at him

Sonic let out a disgusted groan as he hung up on her, "Ugh!"

Gage sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, she really needs to learn how to give you a break, dude."

Twilight then spoke, "Well, I guess we should start to come up with a way that I can be able to become Princess of the Fall Formal."

Pinkie began jumping up in the air, "I know just the place! Let's go to Sugar Cube Corner!"

The others all thought that was a good idea. Applejack turned to her sister, "Apple Bloom, how about you, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo head inside and leave this to us grown ups?"

Apple Bloom and her friends nodded, "Sure thing, Applejack."

Sonic turned to Gage and asked him, "Gage, do you think you can keep a look out for Eggman while we're off?"

Gage nodded, "I'm on it, Sonic."

Gage then dashed away with his speed. Sonic, Twilight, and the girls were all just about to set off to Sugar Cube Corner, but then Scootaloo spoke, "Um, Sonic, I almost forgot something."

Sonic looked at Scootaloo, "Yes?"

"I think Principle Celestia wants to see you," Scootaloo explained, "I overheard her talking to some of the other students about finding you and bringing you to her."

Sonic, Twilight, and the girls all thought he was going to be in trouble. But Sonic just sighed in defeat, "All right, I'll go."

As Sonic went walking into the school, Rainbow just couldn't take her eyes off of him as she thought, _"Sonic, could I be falling in love with you?"_

Sonic walked through the halls until he found Principle Celestia's office. He saw that the door was open. He looked inside it to see that Celestia was on her desk, and she was waiting for him. Celestia motioned her hand for Sonic to come inside, and Sonic listened. He sat down on a chair in front of her desk.

Celestia spoke, "Do you know why you're here, Sonic?"

Sonic answered, "Because everyone here at CHS has seen that video of me with super powers fighting a robot in the school."

Celestia could see that Sonic was worried about what she would say, but she wasn't mad with him, "Sonic, there's nothing to be upset about. I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell what happened."

Sonic sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry. I'll explain what I can."

Celestia listened as Sonic told her everything that he told the girls earlier outside. He told her who he was, where he came from, how he got her, and what happened with the swatbot. Celestia was amazed.

Celestia let out a smile, "Thank you, Sonic. Now I understand why you were silent before. Keep in mind that it's always all right to tell someone rather than just keep yourself in the dark all the time."

Sonic nodded, "Okay. I promise if someone like this happens again, I'll let you know."

Celestia understood, "All right, you may go. Just be careful about your powers, and good luck."

Sonic stood from his chair and began to step out of the room, "Thank you, Principle Celestia."

Sonic walked out of the room and closed the door. He then turned around, and it resulted in him accidently bumping into someone. He noticed that the person he walked into was dropping a guitar case. He quickly caught it before it hit the floor.

Sonic then looked up to see that the person he bumped into was the same guy that he met yesterday. The guy was quite surprised to see Sonic, "Oh, man, sorry about that."

Sonic stood up and gave the guy his guitar case, "That's cool. Hey, have we met before?"

"Uh, yeah, just yesterday, briefly," the guy answered, "I'm Flash. Flash Sentry."

Sonic and Flash gave each other a handshake. "I'm Sonic," Sonic said, "But you probably know that by now. From that video of me with the swatbot."

"Yep," Flash said, "Everyone saw it. A lot of the students are amazed by your abilities. Some girls even think you're attractive."

Sonic earned a blush of embarrassment, "Oh, gosh, better not go near them."

"I'd probably not do that," Flash said, "They seem to be crazy about you."

Sonic chuckled as he scratched his head, "Okay. Oh, by the way, do you know where I can find this Sugar Cube Corner? My friends went there, and I have no idea how to get there."

Flash smiled, "Sure thing. As a matter of fact, I'm heading there myself. Wanna head there together?"

Sonic nodded, "Sure. Usually, I'd run, but I'm happy with walking."

Flash then smirked as he put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a pair of keys, "Walking would take too long to get to it, since it's in the city. That's why I have a car."

Outside, Sonic and Flash were driving in Flash's car into Canterlot City to Sugar Cube Corner. Flash was driving his car while Sonic sat beside him.

Flash asked, "So, Sonic, you're not from around here, are you?"

Sonic shook his head, "Nope, I'm front a whole different world entirely. It's a lot different than this world. You'd probably like it there."

"Hmm," Flash said, "But this 'Eggman' has been trying to take over your home for years?"

"Yep, and he always failed and lost to me," Sonic answered.

"Sounds like one of the biggest adventures anyone could ever have," Flash said, "I think it'd be fun. While it would, of course, be very dangerous too."

Later, Sonic and Flash arrived at Sugar Cube Corner. Sonic saw that his friends were at a table. Applejack was sitting on a chair backwards, Fluttershy sat in another, and Pinkie sat in a third chair with a drink that had a straw and a fruit wedge, and Rainbow and Rarity sat on a couch in front of a window. Spike was sitting on Rarity's lap while Rarity had her hands upon his back.

Sonic sat down on the couch next to Rainbow, "Hey. Sorry if I took a while. It was a long conversation between me and Principle Celestia."

Rainbow chuckled as she gave Sonic a playful punch to the arm, "That's cool, Sonic. You actually came at a good time."

Flash walked over to get a drink, but then he accidently bumped right into someone. When he saw who it was, he earned an expression of surprise on his face. It was Twilight with a terrified expression of her face as she accidently dropped a drink of hers on the floor.

Flash smiled nervously, "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this."

Twilight knelt down to pick up the cup she dropped on the floor. But when she placed her hand on it, Flash just did the same thing at the same time, and their hands touched each other. They both looked at each other frozen until Twilight pulled her hand away while she nervously smiled. And when Flash picked up the cup for her, he smiled nervously himself.

They both stood up and Twilight spoke while grabbing her hair, "You know me, always trying to make a big SPLASH around here. 'Cause my drink kind of splashed on the ground."

Twilight laughed, smiled nervously, and played with her fingers as Flash just stared at her. She then spoke again, "I'm gonna go over there now." She pointed her thumb towards her friends.

Twilight sat on the right arm beside Rarity. She then began to blush as she played with her, but then Rarity spoke, "Don't even think about it. You're already trying to get her crown, who knows what Sunset Shimmer would do if you ended up getting her ex-boyfriend too."

Sonic suddenly perked, not by Sunset's name, but by Rarity mentioning that Flash was Sunset's ex-boyfriend.

Twilight stammered, "I'm not trying to- I don't even know- we just accidently- ex-boyfriend?"

Fluttershy explained as she and the others watched Flash pay for his own drink, "Flash Sentry broke up with her a few weeks ago. I can't believe she hasn't done anything awful to him yet."

Sonic held out his hand, "Wait a second. Flash and Sunset used to date?"

"Yeah," Applejack answered, "Let's just say things didn't go too well between them."

Flash walked past the group and looked at Twilight as she tried to hide her face from with a kind of a grin. He waved bye to Sonic as he approached the door, "See you, Sonic. Hope to talk to you again."

Sonic gave a thumbs-up to Flash, "Sure thing, Flash. Later."

Twilight gave a thought, "Maybe she's just waiting until she has the power to do something _really_ awful."

Applejack stood up as she spoke, "All right, everyone. Dance is tomorrow night, and we still don't know how we're gonna get Twilight the votes she needs to be named princess. Right now, folks only know Twilight from the video Sunset Shimmer posted online. We need to help 'em see her differently."

The group began to pounder what to do, "Hmm…"

All of a sudden, Rarity screeched throughout the entire place really loudly, **"I GOT IT!"**

Rarity had just earned herself stares from everyone in the room. She flashed a big toothy smile, darted her eyes around, and her cheeks blushed bright pink in embarrassment. So, choosing a much calmer tone, she cleared her thought and walked to her bag, "Ahem, I mean, um, perhaps I have a solution."

Rarity opened her bag, searched inside it, and then pulled out a pair of yellow horse ears on a bright blue headband and a blue and yellow tail attached to a rope as she asked, "Now this may be an absolutely preposterous idea, _but_ what if tomorrow we all wore **these** as a sign of unity?"

The group just stared at Rarity quizzically. Rarity explained as she put the headband on and the tail with the rope around her waist, "Freshman year, the were very, very, popular, a way for everybody to show their school spirit. You know, 'Go, Canterlot WonderColts'!"

Rarity smiled in slight embarrassment before clearing her throat and deadpanned, "I haven't sold any in ages."

Rarity dug into her bag ad pulled out more headbands and tails for everyone, even Sonic, "I mean, the seven of us are obviously very different, but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts. Even you, Sonic."

The group tried their headbands and tails on as Rarity added, "Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us, Twilight Sparkle and Sonic the Hedgehog are the ones who united us, and we're going to let everyone know it!"

Rarity then asked the others as she put another headband on Twilight's head, "What do you think?"

Pinkie smiled brightly, Applejack smiled with a thumbs-up, Rainbow crossed her arms and grinned, Fluttershy put her hands behind her back and smiled brightly, Spike looked at Twilight and Rarity, mostly Rarity we should add, with hearts in his eyes, and Sonic smiled super brightly with a double thumbs-up and winked, "Way past cool, Rarity."

Rarity gave a little blush at Sonic, but smiled and nuzzled Twilight while twilight had her right eye closed and smiled back at her. Sonic smiled at Twilight. He then noticed Rainbow standing next to him, with a bit of nervous blush on her face.

Sonic seemed to be a bit concerned, "Dash, you okay?"

Rainbow looked at Sonic, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what happened between you and me earlier."

Sonic began to earn a blush himself, "Oh, yeah. I honestly don't really know what was going on with us."

Rainbow's blush disappeared as she suggested, "Uh, how about this? We focus on the task at hand tomorrow, and then we can talk about it?"

Sonic smiled, "Sure, good idea."

Rainbow smiled at Sonic. Her hand slowly reached out to Sonic's, and it took hold. Sonic noticed, but he smiled as he embraced Rainbow's hand. The connection between them was growing stronger.

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Shadic SparkDash (Fan Fiction): for suggesting that Sonic and Rainbow Dash knock each other out.**

 **Rainbowstorm0906 (Fan Fiction): for asking Sonic and Rainbow Dash to tie in their battle.**

 **To 'Guest', who has been constantly telling me how to write my story with negative language; you might as well stop now. This is** ** _my_** **story, not yours;** ** _I_** **choose how I can write my story. You do not have the power or right to make me write what I do or do not want to. So stop and mind your own business.**

 **Positive feedback, opinions and suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Any negative comments and language will not be tolerated.**

 **Fan Fiction Story written by: Sandstorm – Books**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **OC: Gage the Hedgehog created by: Gage the Hedgehog (Fan Fiction)**

 **Written only for readers' opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes for concept or material of my fan stories is allowed to do so, only if they ask first and say who originally used this concept.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, at Canterlot High, it was lunchtime. The students were in the cafeteria each in their own groups. Some were on their phones, some were chatting with each other, and some were even doing the things they liked to do. Flash was in his group playing a bright red electric guitar.

At a random table, Rarity sat down with her tray of food. She was wearing a cerulean blue sweater with the symbol of a bright yellow horseshoe on the chest that was shaped to look like a "c" to represent the Canterlot Wondercolts, as well as her tail. She then put on her Wondercolt ears in preparation.

Rainbow sat down at a different table wearing the same sweater and tail, and she did the same thing Rarity did; put on her Wondercolt ears. Pinkie Pie, who also wore the same sweater and tail, stood in line with some other students and put on her own Wondercolt ears.

Pinkie then grabbed a random unused tray, and she began to bang it on the counter in a rhythm. Shortly after she did, Rarity began to follow by stomping her foot to imitate the same rhythm, but also clapping her hands to add to it. Students' attention began to catch this.

Fluttershy, wearing the same sweater, tail and Wondercolt ears, began to play with the rhythm by banging two empty glasses on her table. More of the students were noticing this and trying to figure out what was going on. Applejack, again wearing the same sweater, tail and ears, clapped her hands together and on the table to follow the rhythm. Rainbow banged her own tray on her table following along too.

Once the girls all began playing the rhythm perfectly at the same time, Sonic and Spike were watching behind a counter. Sonic was also wearing a Wondercolts sweater, as well as the ears and tail. He had his medallion turned into his Sonic Underground guitar. Spike was inside Twilight's backpack with a radio next to him.

Sonic snapped his fingers at Spike, and Spike nodded as he turned the radio on. It began to play music that made the same rhythm as the girls were making. Sonic jumped out from behind the counter, stood on top of it catching the students' attention, and began playing a note, starting softly and then getting it louder.

The girls all stood up from their tables, and they all began to sing at Sonic began to play his guitar along with the song on the radio.

(My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Song: Cafeteria Song plays)

 _Mane 5: Hey, hey, everybody!_

 _We've got something to say_

 _We may seem as different_

 _As the night is from day_

 _But you look a little deeper_

 _And you will see_

 _That I'm just like you_

 _And you're just like me_

 _Yeah!_

Sonic made a quick solo sound with his guitar, and then he jumped off the counter and slid across the floor on his knees as he began to sing along with the girls.

 _Sonic and Mane 5: Hey, hey, everybody!_

 _We're here to shout_

 _That the Magic of Friendship_

 _Is what it's all about_

 _Yeah, we thought we were different as the night is from the day_

 _Until Twilight Sparkle helped us see another way_

 _The girls then began to dance and jump as Sonic began rocking on his guitar._

 _Sonic and Mane 5: So get up! Get down!_

 _If you're gonna come around_

 _We can work together_

 _Helping Twilight win the crown_

 _So get up! Get down_

 _Cause it's gonna make a sound_

 _If we work together_

 _Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown_

The group then began taking turns in singing on their own.

 _Pinkie: Hey! Hey! Hands up now!_

 _We're sending a message to the crowd_

 _Hands wave up, then come down_

 _We're partying together all around_

 _Rarity: Generous, Honesty_

 _Applejack: Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty_

 _Fluttershy: Twilight helped us each to see_

 _Sonic and Rainbow: All that we can be_

 _Sonic and Mane 5: So get up! Get down!_

 _If you're gonna come around_

 _We can work together_

 _Helping Twilight win the crown_

 _So get up! Get down_

 _Cause it's gonna make a sound_

 _If we work together_

 _Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown_

Applejack and Pinkie opened the cafeteria doors, and Twilight was revealed wearing the same sweater, tail, and ears.

 _Twilight: I'm gonna be myself_

 _No matter what I do_

 _And if we're different, yeah_

 _I want you to be true to you_

Flash really seemed to like the song, and he played a high note on his guitar along with Sonic. They both let out a smile to each other.

 _Twilight: If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside_

 _We'll stick together and start working on that school pride!_

As Sonic and the girls continued with their song, all of the other students smiled and began to enjoy it. They started to clap along with it.

 _Sonic and Mane 6: Jump up! Make a sound! (HEY!)_

 _Stomp your hooves! Turn around!_

 _Start now! Make a change!_

 _Gonna come around!_

 _Jump up! Make a sound! (HEY!)_

 _Stomp your hooves! Turn around!_

 _Start now! Make a change!_

 _Gonna come around!_

And now everyone began to dance and sing along with the song. The girls began passing around several Wondercolt ears and tails, and everyone put them on. Flash and his band began to play their instruments along with the song.

 _All: Jump up! Make a sound! (HEY!)_

 _Stomp your hooves! Turn around!_

 _Start now! Make a change!_

 _Gonna come around!_

 _Jump up! Make a sound! (HEY!)_

 _Stomp your hooves! Turn around!_

 _Start now! Make a change!_

 _Gonna come around!_

 _Jump up! Make a sound! (HEY!)_

 _Stomp your hooves! Turn around!_

 _Start now! Make a change!_

 _Gonna come around!_

 _Jump up! Make a sound! (HEY!)_

 _Stomp your hooves! Turn around!_

 _Start now! Make a change!_

 _Gonna come around!_

 _(Song ends)_

Sonic was so confident about this; he felt there was nothing to worry about, but then he noticed that Sunset was looking through the windows of the doors. He figured that she was up to something. And whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Sonic quietly sneaked out of the cafeteria through another door while everyone else was enjoying the music and dancing. Once he was out, he removed his ears, tail, and sweater and was back with his shirt and hoodie on. He then ran down the hall to find Sunset.

Sonic came around the corner, and he saw Snips and Snails just down the hall. They just happened to notice him, "Oh, no! It's Sonic! Whatever are we going to do to protect our plan!?"

Sonic chuckled as he prepared to sprint, "Ah, I see what you're up to!"

Sonic began to dash at Snips and Snails. But then, there was trouble. Snips and Snails chuckled as they grabbed a bunch of banana peels and dropped them on the floor. Sonic saw and tried to stop, but his reacting wasn't quite enough. His feet stepped on the banana peels, and he slid on the floor across the floor, "WHOOOOOAAA!"

Snips and Snails laughed as they watched Sonic slide across the floor, "Gotcha, Sonic Slip-Slider! HA-HA!"

Sonic slid down the hall until he suddenly hit the wall, and tumbled to the floor. He groaned in pain from how hard he hit, and then he noticed Sunset standing right next to him on her knees. She gave him a sinister smile on her face, "Hello, Sonic."

Sonic couldn't move; some parts of his body were dislocated. He groaned as he stared at Sunset, "You won't get away with this."

Sunset chuckled, "I wouldn't be so confident… _hedgehog_."

Sonic scoffed, "So you know who I really am and where I come from too, huh?"

"Yes," Sunset answered, "And I _also_ know about the Chaos Emeralds. I believe that they could be really useful, so where are they?"

Sunset then noticed that Sonic didn't have his backpack with him at all, "Hiding them from me, are you?"

Sonic chuckled, "Sorry, not even anyone like you will ever understand their power. But why are you even doing this to Twilight? She never did anything to you."

"And that's where you're wrong, Sonic," Sunset said, "I was meant to be a princess, but Princess Celestia pushed me out, and then she chose Twilight. That poor, miserable excuse stole my role, and what I do is whatever it takes to get it back."

Sonic groaned, "Yeah? Well, I bet you just had to go through a lot of trouble to steal Twilight's Element of Harmony. Just what makes you think you'll even win the Fall Formal? The whole school seems keen to vote for Twilight now."

"Perhaps," Sunset began, "But as we speak, Snips and Snails are doing a little… 'redecorating' in the gym. Once I report that it was Twilight who did it, she'll never get her crown back, and she'll never go home."

Sonic gasped in shock as Sunset continued, "Even if she proves her innocence, it would already be too late. The Fall Formal would be postponed for another day. So she'll be stuck here in this world for thirty whole moons."

Sonic yelled at Sunset, "You don't have to do this! There's still good in you! There has to be!"

Sunset just laughed, "Oh, I think not. Until we meet again, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sunset suddenly punched Sonic right in the jaw. Sonic was knocked unconscious. She took out a roll of duct tape, and tied up his hands and feet. She even took a small piece and put it over Sonic's mouth. She then picked him up, and then put him into an open locker.

Sunset chuckled sinisterly, "Don't worry, Sonic. You won't be stuck in here for too long."

Sunset then closed the door, and locked it with a lock. She then began to walk out with a sinister look on her face, "And now to put my work to use."

Twilight and her friends began walking out of the cafeteria. Everyone was wearing Wondercolt ears and tails. They all came out as the school bell rang.

Rarity was pleased that her idea worked, "Doesn't everyone just look fabulous?"

Twilight smiled, "That was a great idea, Rarity."

Rainbow just noticed something and looked around, "Wait a minute, where's Sonic?"

Fluttershy suggested, "Maybe he just went out for a run and forgot to tell us."

Applejack just earned an expression of surprise when she noticed Sunset and her lackeys' looks on their faces, which caused everyone to have a panicked expression. But Applejack's expression changed to displeased, "Don't know what she's smilin' about. Twilight's the one that's gonna be Princess of the Fall Formal."

Sunset and her lackeys walked past the girls as Snips gave them the "I'm watching you" motion with his hand. Snails just snickered at how funny he found it. Twilight and her friends just stared as Sunset and her cronies approached a door in the hallway.

Sunset and her troublesome lackeys gazed at the girls, before turning to the door, and Sunset knocked on it. The door opened revealing a young women.

The women had dark blue hair with a silver streak, blue skin in a lighter color, and aqua-blue eyes. She wore a dark pink T-shirt with a white collar that had a moon symbol on the front, dark blue pants with a dark blue belt around her waist, and white and purple shoes.

Sunset showed an expression of trouble on her face to the women, "Vice-Principal Luna, something terrible has happened!"

Vice-Principal Luna and Sunset were in later in the gym. The gym was in a terrible mess. The decorations were ripped apart, many balloons had been popped, tables were broken, and the disco ball had fallen from the ceiling and broken.

Sunset asked, feigning distress, "And after Pinkie Pie worked so hard to make this look so perfect…"

Sunset then gave Luna the 'puppy dog' eyes, "Why would Twilight Sparkle do something like this?"

Luna asked, "Why do you Twilight was responsible for something like this?"

Sunset pulled out a folder from her jacket, "Because I have proof."

It seemed like Sunset's plan was working, but unknown to her or Luna, Flash was watching them just from outside the gym doors. He had a look of suspicion on his face, as if he knew just what Sunset was up to, and then he left.

Later, Twilight found herself sitting in the near-dark abyss of Vice-Principal Luna's office. The only light the room had was coming from the window barely shining through the half-opened blinds.

Twilight was the first one to speak, "But… but I don't understand."

Luna set the folder on her desk in front of Twilight, allowing it to open on its own, and asked, "This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not?"

Twilight looked at three photos in the folder. The first picture showed her kicking a bunch of chairs, the second one showed her kicked a wooden plank in half, and the third showed her having a smile on her face, as if she was satisfied.

Twilight was truly horrified by this impossible evidence, "Yes, but-"

Luna slightly, but briefly open the blinds of the window a bit to peer through them, and then gazed at Twilight, "I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do something like this compete for the Fall Formal crown."

Inside the locker, Sonic suddenly woke up from being unconscious, "Hmmph!"

Sonic couldn't speak; a piece of tape shut his mouth. More tape had his hands and feet tied up. He tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. There was a lock that locked the locker.

Sonic looked through the holes in the locker as he thought in his head, _"Man, how am I gonna get out of here?"_

And then Sonic just happened to notice Flash was approached Luna's office with something in his hand. Sonic tried to call to him with his mouth covered, "Mmmph! Mmmph!"

But Flash couldn't hear him; the tape over Sonic's mouth made it sound hard to hear. Flash knocked on the door, and opened it to enter. Twilight had her hands over face in worry, but then she and Luna noticed that Flash was at the door, "Vice-Principal Luna."

Flash walked to Luna with what looked like his own kind of evidence, I found these in a trash can in the library."

Twilight seemed to be surprised when she happened to notice what Flash had as he showed it to Luna, "I thought you should see them."

Luna examined Flash's evidence carefully, and then she noticed something. They were three photos that had a person cut out of them. She then held one of them over one of Sunset's evidence pictures. They were a perfect match. The other photo was originally Twilight kicking a soccer ball when she was playing with Rainbow Dash.

Flash explained as Luna continued to examine the evidence, "Someone _obviously_ combined these photos to make it look like Twilight was the one who trashed the gym."

Luna replied, "I appreciate you bringing this to my attention, Flash."

Luna walked to her chair at her desk and told Twilight as she sat down, "In light of this new evidence, you may, of course, continue your bid to be crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal."

Flash opened the blinds for more light to enter the room, and Twilight smiled broadly and ran up to Flash to hug him, "Thank you! You have no idea how important this is to me!"

Twilight then realized what she was doing, and she let go of Flash as she smiled and blushed nervously. Flash just smiled and shuffled closer to Twilight, "What was I going to do? Not prove your innocence? Wouldn't be much of Canterlot Wondercolt, would I?"

Luna was then about to speak again, when… Bang! Bang! Bang! The sound of banging was coming from outside the room. Flash looked through the door, and then noticed that one of the lockers was being banged from the inside, "Someone's stuck in that locker!"

Luna grabbed a key from her desk as she, Twilight, and Flash came out to see who was inside. Luna unlocked the lock, and opened the door. A familiar male student fell onto the floor, and Twilight, Flash, and Luna were all surprised. It was Sonic, but he still had his mouth covered and his hands and feet tied up in tape.

Twilight gasped in shock "Sonic! Are you okay? What happened?"

Flash pulled the tape off of Sonic's mouth a bit too fast as Sonic answered, "Ooow! Sunset knocked me out and shoved me in that locker."

Luna and Flash helped Sonic get the tape off his hands and feet. "Why'd she do that?" Flash asked.

Sonic sighed, "She probably didn't want me to tell Twilight about her underhanded tactics. And worse, she knows about the Chaos Emeralds are is after them now."

Twilight just happened to pull out Sonic's backpack, "Well, it's a good thing you asked me to hold onto it."

Luna sighed, "Well, I'm afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night. If you will excuse me, I need to let my sister know about this latest development."

Luna began to walk away to find Celestia. After she was out of sight, Sonic began to look sad. He was starting to feel responsible for Sunset getting away.

Flash broke the silence as he asked Twilight, "So, um, I was wondering… if you aren't already going with somebody, want to go to the Fall Formal with me tomorrow night?"

Twilight and Flash stared at each other in the eyes. Twilight, still blushing with a blissful smile, placed her head on Flash's chest and answered, "That would be-" when she suddenly paused.

It was just then that Twilight finally said a shocking truth, " **Tomorrow** night!?"

Twilight freaked out and said many times, much to Flash's dismay, "No! No, no, no! No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Twilight grabbed both her backpack with Spike inside it, and the collar of Sonic's shirt, pulling Sonic across the floor as she ran down the hallway, "I can't! The portal! That'll be too late! C'mon, Sonic!"

Sonic shouted as he was dragged across the floor, "Whoooooa! Um, see you, flaaaaaaaash!"

Flash just stood where he was, before he cupped his hands around his mouth, and called out, "One 'no' would've been fine!"

Flash just sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away with a defeated look on his face.

Twilight ran and dragged Sonic across the ground all around town, until they managed to reach a boutique. Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Applejack were inside, looking at different dresses to wear. None of them knew that the Fall Formal was postponed.

All of a sudden, Twilight, pulling Sonic, ran inside the building and into a room with a curtain, much to Fluttershy and Rarity's worried glances. When they got inside, Twilight let go of Sonic, sat her backpack on the floor, and Spike popped out of it.

Rainbow walked over and asked, "Sonic, is everything okay with you and Twilight in there?"

Sonic responded from behind the curtain, "Uh, yeah, she and I just need to have a talk. Don't worry, Dash."

Inside the curtain, Twilight placed her hands on her face in worry as she leaned on the wall and slid down to sit, "Only it's not okay. It's not okay at all. If I don't get my crown tonight, I won't be able to get back to Equestria for another thirty moons. Oh, what are we going to do?"

Sonic and Spike thought about this for a moment, before they looked at each other and nodded. Sonic then turned to Twilight and answered, "We only have one option left, Twilight. We need to tell them who you _really_ are."

Twilight was surprised to hear Sonic say this, "W-what?"

Spike put his paw on Twilight's leg reassuringly, "Sonic's right, Twilight. We tell them the truth. Let them know about what's really at stake if you don't get the crown tonight. They'll help us figure something out."

Twilight was worried, "But what if they don't? What if they find out just how different I really am?"

Twilight stared into a mirror right next to her, and much to both her and Sonic's surprise, her reflection changed from her as a human to a unicorn pony. Sonic sat down next to Twilight and placed his hand on her shoulder as he looked into the mirror. And then his reflection changed too; from his human form to his Mobian hedgehog form. Twilight was quite surprised to see this as she looked at Sonic's reflection.

Sonic then said to Twilight in a truly caring tone, "Twilight… these girls… they have railed around you because… they saw what it was that's deep in your heart."

Spike then walked up next to them, and when Sonic and Twilight saw him, their reflections changed back to human. Spike spoke next, "Sonic is right, Twilight. They're not going to feel any different about you just because you're a pony princess in Equestria. Just like they don't feel any different from Sonic."

Sonic added for Spike, "I guess you and I have something in common, Twilight. I don't feel any different from you or the others, and they don't feel that way for me either, so you must accept that they will never feel any different from you too."

Twilight was silent for a moment, before she turned to Sonic and Spike, and smiled at them. She patted Spike on his head, "I'm glad you followed me here, Spike."

Spike wagged his tail, before he glanced at the floor, "Me too, unless, of course, we get stuck here for another thirty moons."

Twilight then looked at Sonic, "And I'm glad to have gotten a friend like you, Sonic."

Sonic smiled, "So am I, Twilight."

Sonic and Twilight stood up and pulled each other into a strong, caring friendship hug. Then knowing that this was now or never, they whipped the curtain open to get the girls' attention.

Applejack was the first to ask, "You two okay?"

Twilight responded first, "The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight."

Pinkie suddenly exclaimed as her eyes opened wide in shock, "What!?"

Sonic spoke next, "It had to be postponed because Sunset had Snips and Snails ruin all of Pinkie's decorations in the gym."

Pinkie screeched, **"WHAT!?"**

Twilight then spoke, "But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight."

"Wha-" Applejack covered Pinkie's mouth with her hand before spoke again.

Twilight sighed as she began to explain, "You see…"

Before Twilight could continue, Pinkie suddenly blurted out and said in one single breath, "You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess, and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power other magical elements, and without it, they don't work anymore, and you need them to protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for like a really, really long time!"

When Pinkie finished, she had a bright toothy smile on her face with a bright squeal sound. Sonic, Twilight, and Spike's jaws all dropped in surprise. Rainbow, however, just scratched the back of her head and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason."

Spike suddenly spoke, "Nope, she's pretty much spot on."

Rarity gasped in utter shock, _"HE CAN TALK!?"_

The rest of the girls were completely surprised. Twilight grimaced as Spike approached the girls, "Oh, yeah, and back where I come from, I'm not even a dog. I'm a ferocious fire-breathing dragon!"

Sonic groaned as he face palmed, "Oh, good grief."

Fluttershy suddenly pushed Pinkie and Rarity and got close to Spike beyond amazed, "This is SO amazing! Tell me, what are you thinking right now?"

Spike looked at Fluttershy, who kind of gave a creepy face at him, before he looked at Rarity who was still surprised. He then sauntered over to Rarity and looked at her longingly, "Sure would like a scratch behind the old ears."

Rarity just moaned, "Gah…"

Spike scratched his head, "Uh, maybe later."

Twilight asked Pinkie out of surprise, "How did you know all that?"

Pinkie answered, "Just a hunch."

Applejack held her hands out, "Wait a minute! Lemme get this straight. You're a pony?"

Rarity asked as her right eye twitched, "You're a princess?"

Fluttershy raised her head, "You're from another world? Just like Sonic?"

Twilight gulped, blushed nervously, and answered, "Mm-hmm."

Rainbow spoke, "That... is… Awesome!"

The girls all gathered around Twilight and began asking her so many questions about her. Twilight was delighted as Spike smiled at her, "See? Told you."

Sonic, however, wasn't feeling very happy. He began to walk sadly to the door that led outside. Twilight noticed this and stepped forward, "Sonic? What's wrong?"

The other girls took notice of this and seemed worried about Sonic. Sonic just sighed, "This is my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Applejack asked.

Sonic sighed sadly, "I should've stopped Sunset and her lackeys when I had the chance."

Rarity spoke, "Darling, there wasn't anything you could do about it."

But Sonic didn't listen as tears began to form in his eyes, "Sunset knows who I am, and now she wants the Chaos Emeralds as much as she wants the crown. But I didn't take the chance to stop her. And it's my fault this has happened."

Twilight spoke reassuringly, "Sonic, I don't blame you for what happened."

"None of us blame you, Sonic," Fluttershy said.

"You're our friend," Pinkie added.

Sonic sadly turned to the girls, "How can you say that? I should've stopped Tails from using that machine, and Sunset would never have known about the Chaos Emeralds. But now everyone here is in danger. And it's all my fault."

Sonic began walking towards the door feeling so guilty about what happened. He began to reach out for the knob, but just as his hand was a few inches away from it, he heard a voice behind him, "Sonic."

Sonic slowly turned around to see Rainbow standing there with a sad face. Sonic slowly turned his head away as he stammered, "Dash, I… uh, I…"

Sonic was then quiet when Rainbow softly placed her hand on his cheek. They both began to look at each other in their eyes and their cheeks blushed bright pink. Rainbow then slowly closed her eyes and leaned her head forward. She slowly brought her lips to his, giving him a soft, but compassionate kiss. Sonic's tears ran down his face as he closed his eyes and kissed Rainbow back as they both pulled each other into an embrace. He knew then that he was forgiven.

The other girls all smiled when they saw this finally happening. Rainbow broke the kiss as she stared at Sonic in his eyes, "It's all right, Sonic. Everyone makes a mistake, no matter how hard they try. And… I love you."

Sonic let out a small smile, "I… I love you too, Rainbow."

The rest of the girls all came over to Sonic and Rainbow and pulled them into a group hug as Twilight said, "We all forgive you, Sonic. And we love you as a brother and the best friend we could ever have. And if you never came, how would you have met Rainbow in the first place?"

Sonic smiled, "Thank you. Thank you all."

 **Fan Fiction Story written by: Sandstorm – Books**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **"Cafeteria Song" from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) by Hasbro with song written by Daniel Ingram**

 **Written only for readers' opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes for concept or material of my fan stories is allowed to do so, only if they ask first and say who originally used this concept.**


	10. Chapter 10

At CHS, Sonic, Twilight, and the girls were all standing in the gym. It was still in a terrible mess. No one had cleaned it up yet.

Rarity was disgusted by Snips and Snails' work, "I simply cannot believe they did all this!"

Pinkie seemed to have an idea, but her voice fell as she said, "If only I had some kind of… party cannon that could decorate everything super fast."

Twilight began, "I know it seems impossible, but…"

Sonic finished for her, "Maybe if all of us work together?"

 **(My Little Pony: Equestria Girls song: Time to Come Together plays)**

Applejack let out a statement with a smile on her face, "Now that's the kind of can-do spirit I'm looking for both in a Fall Formal Princess, and a hero!"

Applejack then held her hand out in the middle of the group, "Let's do it, y'all!"

Rarity placed her hand on top of Applejack's, "Absolutely!"

Rainbow joined in, "Rock on!"

Pinkie also joined in, "Yes, indeedidly!"

Fluttershy joined in too, "Yay!"

The group looked at Sonic and Twilight expectantly. They were both a little hesitant, but placed their hands on the others', and they all raised their arms in the air.

 _Twilight: It's time for us to come together_

 _It's the only way that things will get better_

 _Sonic: It's time for us to take a stand_

 _So come on and lend a helping hand_

Twilight and Spike opened a supply closest and found a bunch of brooms and buckets inside. They tossed one to each of the others. Sonic did a backflip in the air as he caught his broom. Rainbow caught hers and twirled it around in the air. Applejack managed to catch hers right in front of her. Rarity's broom hit her stomach, but she managed to grab it before it fell. Pinkie caught hers as she hopped in the air with her smile as bright as ever. Fluttershy flinched and turned away before her broom reached her. It hit her back and fell on the floor, but Fluttershy just smiled.

 _All: Fix it up_

 _Yeah, it's all right_

 _We'll get it ready for tonight_

 _Mix it up_

 _Yeah, help a friend_

 _We'll come together in the end_

Sonic used his powers to blow the ripped streamers, popped balloons, and shattered pieces of glass into a garbage bag. Once it was full, he tossed it to Applejack, who then tossed it to Fluttershy, who gently passed it to Rarity, who quickly threw it to Rainbow. And Rainbow threw it like a basketball into a trash bin held by Pinkie.

Twilight struggled to pull a broken table to the gym doors. Just outside the open doors, two boys, Health Burns and Teddy were just walking by talking to each other when they noticed Twilight having trouble with pulling the table out. They decided to come in and help. They each took an end of the table and began to carry it, but they stopped with awe-like faces when they saw Applejack carrying another table under one arm. Twilight and Sonic just couldn't help but chuckle at this.

 _Rainbow and Pinkie: It's time to show that we've got school spirit_

 _Raise your voice and let everyone hear it_

 _Rarity and Applejack: It's time to show that we're strong_

 _So come on everybody, sing along_

Pinkie began sweeping the floor with her puffy hair while holding her broom in the air. No one else came to help her. When she finished, her hair was completely covered in garbage and dust, but she just giggled like she didn't have a care in the world.

Fluttershy and Rarity had much success in tossing streamers into the rafters in the ceiling, skipping and giving each other a high-five as they did. Then just outside the doors, two girls, Roseheart and Blueberry Cake were walking by when their attention was caught. They decided to help and entered the gym.

 _(Mane 6: Look) Sonic: Look how we've all come together_

 _(Things) Things are only just starting to get better_

Overtime, more and more students, from every clique in the school, entered to help clean the gym, and gracefully, they all began to forget their differences.

As Blueberry, Roseheart and Aqua Blossom threw more streamers onto the ceiling, a guy named Captain Planet caught one of them that fell down from it. The girls walked over to him, and Blueberry put a small piece of a streamer to put around Planet's neck as a necklace, and they all just laughed.

Teddy and a girl named Scribbled Dee were carrying an amplifier when they noticed a boy named Wiz Kid was on a ladder trying to hang a new spotlight. The ladder got unbalanced and Wiz Kid was going to fall, but then the ladder stopped shaking. He looked down and saw that another guy by the name of Curly Winds was holding the ladder to keep it steady, and he smiled. Curly Winds also smiled and gave Wiz Kid a thumbs-up. Twilight and Sonic smiled proudly at this.

 _(Mane 6: Look) Sonic: Look how we've all come together_

 _(Things) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better!_

 _(Mane 6: We will) Sonic: Mix it up_

 _Yeah, it's all right_

 _(Come tonight, tonight) We'll get it ready by tonight_

 _(We will) Mix it up_

 _Yeah, help a friend_

 _(Come together, together) We'll come together in the end_

On the stage, Flash and his music band members, Ringo and Brawly Beats were testing out their instruments before looking at Micro Chips, who was at a sound adjustment table. Micro turned up a switch, and gave them the thumbs-up, letting them know he was ready. Twilight was sweeping the floor while walking backwards, and then accidently walked into Flash. When they turned right towards each other, they both just smiled at each other and Twilight blushed.

 _(Sonic: We will) Mane 6: Fix it up_

 _Yeah, it's all right_

 _(Come tonight, tonight) We'll get it ready by tonight_

 _(We will) Mix it up_

 _Yeah, it's all right_

 _Sonic and Mane 6: (Come) We'll come together, together_

 _Now!_

 **(Songs ends)**

It was all finished. Everyone in CHS had cleaned up the gym and redecorated the place just in time for the Fall Formal. Sonic, Twilight, and the girls all stood on the stage abserving everyone else. Each of the girls had their hands on each other's shoulders while Sonic and Rainbow held hands.

Pinkie called out, "This… looks… sooooooo GOOD!"

Then everyone was silenced by the sound of clapping from Celestia and Luna who were by the gym doors. Celestia called out, "All right, everyone. The Fall Formal is back on for this evening."

Everyone cheered in excitement. Celestia then added, "So you'd better get out of here and start getting ready. Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots for Fall Formal Princess on your way out."

As the students were putting their ballots into a box that Luna held for them, some of the students said to Twilight, "You got my vote, Twilight. Mine too. Mine too. Mine too."

Sonic was very confident that everyone was going to work in the end. While everyone was busy, he activated his watch and called Gage, "Yo, Gage, had you seen Eggman at all yet?"

Gage answered through the watch, "Nope, it's all clear so far. No sign of him. Oh, also, do you think Twilight will be able to be formed Princess of the Fall Formal?"

Sonic chuckled, "Don't worry, I know she will."

Inside the broom room, Sunset was watching everyone give their ballots through the slightly opened door. She turned to Snips and Snails, "You're lucky they were able to pull this off. Next time I ask you to make a mess of things, try to show a little restraint."

She turned to eye to Sonic and Twilight as she slowly closed the door and grinned a wicked grin, "I need this Fall Formal to go on tonight just as much as they do…"

In Eggman's mysterious hideout, the doctor was building some kind of special battle armor and a large gold robot that had a place on its head for his Egg Mobile to go into. It was a new version of the Egg Emperor.

Orbot and Cubot approached the doctor as Orbot spoke, "Uh, boss, there has been some changes at Canterlot High again."

Eggman stopped his work and turned to Orbot, "Yes?"

Cubot spoke, "Uh, it's been rescheduled to happen tonight. The girl, Twilight Sparkle and her friends had fixed the mess. And Sonic was there to help."

Eggman put his hand on his chin to think as he turned away for a moment, "Hmm… interesting."

Eggman then turned back to Orbot and Cubot, "Then we'll prepare ourselves. We'll be going there later tonight to confront Sonic."

Meanwhile, Sonic and the girls arrived in Rarity's boutique. They had a few hours to prepare for the Fall Formal. "I still can't believe we pulled that off," Fluttershy remarked happily.

Rainbow smiled, "I can! We're awesome!"

"And we all became the best kind of people we could be," Sonic added, "Friends."

Rarity then called out, "Enough chatter. We need to get ready, and we need to look fabulous."

 **(My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Song: This is our Big Night plays)**

The group began to dress up for the Fall Formal. Fluttershy looked at herself in the mirror with a green dress that had a shade of orange on the skirt in her hands to see if this would suit her. Pinkie kept trying on different kinds of dresses very quickly from one to the next, and so far, none of them seemed to suit her. Sonic was working on something for him to wear.

Rainbow was put into a yellow and pink frilly dress with a bow in her hair making a ponytail. She glared annoyingly at Rarity, showing that she didn't like this. Rarity smiled nervously as she shrugged her shoulders before pushing Rainbow aside for her to try something else.

Applejack tried on a green dress with a skirt that fell to her feet and the same apple logo. Rarity thought as she looked at Applejack for a moment, before she went over to her and raised the bottom of the skirt a bit to sew it. Applejack gave an absolutely frustrated face; it was obvious that this dress wouldn't work for her.

Pinkie looked at herself in the mirror with different hairstyles each time. Each of them looked like artifacts and animals. Then when Pinkie's hair looked like it was all wet when she just got out of a shower, it suddenly puffed up to its original look, and Pinkie smiled; it was the right choice for her.

Fluttershy was brushing her hair with a hairbrush while a red and white bird held a bit of her hair while a white bunny brushed it. Spike just looked at himself in the mirror and held different kinds of fake mustaches in front of him just to be funny.

Sonic found a selection of formal suits that he could wear for the Fall Formal. He examined each of them carefully until he could find the right one.

Meanwhile, while the girls were trying to make themselves look perfect for the Fall Formal, Rarity entered the room with a chest in her hands. They all stopped to see what she had. Rarity opened the chest, and it revealed different kinds of accessories. Everyone smiled at this.

Rarity swung the chest up, and the accessories flew into the air. Pinkie tried on a earing that looked her balloons logo. Rarity put on a gold necklace that had several diamonds in different sizes. Rainbow put on a pink boot that had wings on the side, and Applejack put on a new hat that had red rose on.

Soon, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack, and Pinkie were all in their very own dresses. Rarity's dress was sparkling diamond blue, and she was wearing new white boots with a bright blue diamond at the top of them, and blush pink on the feet.

Fluttershy's dress was bright cyan-blue with a gold skirt under it, a new blue and purple butterfly hairclip, and pink, cyan boots with white butterfluies on them.

Applejack's dress was navy blue with rose red apples on the skirt, she had a white scarf around her neck, a new Stetson cinnamon brown hat that had chartreuse lining and a bright red rose on it, a bright green bracelet on each wrist, and new caramel leather boots that had chartreuse green on the feet and a rose red apple on the top.

Pinkie's dress was bright cyan blue with a bright pink and purple skirt. The skirt had a yellow bow on the front, a small cyan blue hat on her head with a bright yellow bowtie, her same blue bracelets, and bright purple boots that had some yellow on the feet and yellow bows on them too.

Rainbow's dress was rainbow colored while the skirt was cerulean blue. She had a bright red ribbon around her waist, a gold cloud and lightning bolt badge on the center of the dress, dark purple fingerless-elbow length gloves, and bright pink boots with wings on the side.

Twilight gave an applause to her friends. She thought they all looked great. And then Rarity began to push Twilight into a closet with a dress for her to try on. The girls all gathered around waiting to see what Twilight would look like when she was ready.

When the curtain opened, Twilight looked stunning. Her dress was in a shade of different types of pink and purple with white highlights. A white bow was around her waist, there were a bunch of bursting star symbols on the skirt, and even some new bright pink boots with white laces.

The girls were all amazed at how Twilight looked. Then Rainbow noticed something, "Hey, where's Sonic?"

Whoosh! A bright blue blur rushed right into the room. When the girls all saw what it was, their eyes widened in amazement.

Sonic was now wearing a bright white tuxedo suit with a black button shirt and an admiral blue tie, his red shoes with the sports tape were replaced with new bright silver shoes that gleamed in the light, and even a gold watch on his wrist. He still had his glasses in his hair, his accessories on his hands, and his TSP underneath his sleeve just in case he would need it.

Sonic gave a smile to the others. The girls all thought he looked amazing in his formal suit. So much so, that they actually gave a blush at him, but Rainbow blushed the most, " _He's so awesome."_

That night, at Canterlot High, the moon shined brightly in the starry night sky. Three white shimmering stars were slowly coming towards it. Dozens of students entered the school, all dressed up in their own way.

Sonic, Twilight, and their friends all arrived in a black limo. They were all excited for the dance. Sonic turned to Rainbow and held his hand out to her, "Shall we?"

Rainbow gave a blush, but she just smiled and chuckled as she accepted Sonic's hand, "Yeah, let's do it."

And everyone was ready. As they all walked into the school, a black car that had Flash's logo on the front pulled up into the driveway. The door opened and Flash who wore his own outfit stepped out, "Twilight."

Twilight heard Flash and stopped to wait for him. Flash ran up to her and he asked, "Look, I know you said 'no' about going to the Fall Formal with me, but would you reconsider and at least have one dance?"

Flash's cheeks blushed as he stared at Twilight. Twilight gazed at him as she answered, "I didn't say 'no'. I mean, I did, but I didn't mean 'no' to you."

Twilight couldn't help herself as she was blushing too, "I was… well, what I mean is… yes. I'd love to dance with you."

Flash held his arm out to Twilight, and Twilight took it. As they both walked into the school, they were too distracted looking at each other in their eyes, and Flash walked right into the door. He got slightly dizzy and Twilight tried to see if he was okay, but Flash held his arm out to let Twilight in first and to show that he was just fine. Twilight smiled as she walked in, and Flash quickly walked in after her.

During the party, Flash joined his band to play music. People were cheering and dancing along with it. Whenever Flash saw Twilight, he would smile and her, and Twilight would wave back to him. But in between songs, she would be scanning the gym.

"Anybody seen Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow just smiled as she kept dancing, "Maybe she was too embarrassed to show! She's gotta know you won by a landslide!"

"Maybe…" Twilight whispered quietly.

Sonic was breakdancing in the middle of the crowd. Students were amazed by his performance; he did dozens of windmills and spun very fast on his head. He then summersalted onto his feet in a finishing pose and the students cheered for him.

Sonic smiled and scratched his head, "Hey, no need for so much attention."

Flash and his band were finally done with playing their music. Celestia and Luna took stage. Celestia stood in front of a microphone while Luna held a chest in her hands.

Celestia spoke through the microphone to the students, "First of all, I want to say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events earlier. And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Princess of the Fall Formal!"

Luna opened the chest, and inside it was the crown that was on the poster. It was the one that Sunset Shimmer stole from Twilight. Sonic hoped that for Twilight's sake that she would win it after everything that she had been through.

Luna then handed Celestia an envelope, as she said, "The princess of this year's Fall Formal is…"

Twilight was starting to getting worried about the answer. Sonic took a deep breath, "Okay, this is it."

Celestia opened the envelope, and said, "Twilight Sparkle!"

Every student in the school cheered for Twilight. The girls all hugged each other in celebration. Sonic was very happy that it worked, "Yes! You did it!"

Twilight began to walk onto the stage. As nobody was looking, the gym doors opened, and Snips and Snails sneaked inside around the crowd. Twilight stood on the stage in front of everyone. Celestia put the crown on Twilight's head, "Congratulations, Twilight."

Twilight looked at her friends and waved to the crowd. But just as nothing was seeming to go wrong…

"TWILIGHT! SONIC! HELP!"

Twilight and Sonic recognized the voice, "Spike?!"

Sonic and Twilight looked at the door and saw Snips and Snails taking Spike away. Spike tried to fight back, but he was overwhelmed. Snips and Snails then shut the door. Twilight quickly jumped off the stage, "They've got Spike!"

Sonic began to run with Twilight out of the gym, "C'mon! They're getting away!"

Sonic and Twilight ran after Snips and Snails. They took a corner, and then both Sonic and Twilight slipped on the floor into the wall. But that didn't stop them. Then they saw that their friends were all coming to help them.

Snips and Snails, still holding Spike, ran past Trixie who was trying to get a pack of peanut crackers from the snack dispenser. Then Sonic, Twilight, and the girls all ran past, and Trixie just stood where she was confused.

Snips and Snails then ran out a door that lead outside and went left. Sonic, Twilight, and the girls followed them until they reached the horse statue. Snips and Snails then hid behind it as Sunset stepped out from behind with a sledgehammer in her hands.

Sunset raised the sledgehammer in the air, "That's close enough!"

Twilight gasped and she and her friends all stopped right in their tracks. Sonic then figured out something. The statue of the horse was the portal to Equestria.

"Twilight-!" Spike tried to speak, but Snails shut his mouth.

Very carefully and quietly, Sonic tapped on his TSP watch and sent a signal to Gage. Twilight yelled at Sunset, "Don't hurt him!"

Sunset only chuckled, "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, Twilight."

Sunset then turned to Snips and Snails, "Let him go."

Snips and Snails were confused, but they did what she said. They gently put Spike down on the ground. Spike ran up to Twilight, and Twilight held him in her arms. Sonic spoke out to Sunset, "What do you want?"

Sunset answered, "You don't belong here, and neither does she, Sonic. Give me the crown and the Chaos Emeralds, and you can go back to your homes tonight."

Sunset then raised the sledgehammer preparing to destroy the portal, "Or keep it, and NEVER go home!"

Twilight gasped in fear, and Sonic growled as he clenched his fist with the leather of his glove stretching. Sunset looked up at the moon and saw the shimmering stars moving closer to the moon, "Tick-tock, you two. We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on it's own in less than an hour."

Sunset then turned back to Sonic and Twilight and asked, "So, what's your answer?"

Twilight was on her knees as she took her crown off and looked at it in her hand. Sonic turned his head to Rainbow and looked at her. And then, Sonic and Twilight looked back at Sunset and said, "No."

Sunset yelled, "WHAT!? Equestria! Mobius! Your friends! Lost to both of you forever! Don't you **see** what i'm about to do to the portal!?"

Twilight put Spike down and stood on her feet, "Yes, but we've _also_ see what you've been able to do here _without_ magic."

Sonic stood next to Twilight, "Equestria and Mobius will find a way to survive without the Element of Magic or the Chaos Emeralds. This place might not if we allow them to fall into _your_ hands."

Sunset stared at them as Twilight then put her crown back on her head and Sonic took Rainbow's hand, "So get ahead! Destroy the portal! You are not getting this crown or the Emeralds!"

Sunset was silent for a moment, before she replied, "Fine, you win."

With that, Sunset dropped the sledgehammer on the ground. It almost landed on Snips and Snails' feet. Sonic and Twilight were surprised, but they were glad that Sunset gave up.

"You are SO AWESOME!" Rainbow squealed excitingly.

Applejack playfully slapped Twilight's arm, "Can't believe you were gonna do that for us."

Rarity agreed, "It's no wonder you're a real life princess, Twilight. And you as a true hero, Sonic."

Sunset got annoyed as she growled, "Ugh! Yes, they're so very special."

Sunset then jumped forward at the group. "Watch out!" Sonic said.

Sunset tacked Twilight onto the ground. The crown fell off her head. Twilight tried to reach for it, but Sunset pulled her back. Sunset then jumped over her to take the crown, but Twilight and Sonic grabbed her foot to stop her.

Sunset reached for the crown and almost grabbed it, when… "Watch out!"

All of a sudden, Gage came out of nowhere and grabbed Sunset. He pulled her back as he called out, "Go, Spike, Go!"

Spike quickly grabbed the crown with his mouth and began to run for it. Sunset growled at her lackeys, "Grab him, you fools!"

Snips and Snails then began to run after Spike. Sunset elbowed Gage right in the stomach, and then punched him in the face, "D'oh! Ow!"

Sunset then began running after the crown. She pushed Snips and Snails out of the way as she chased Spike. Sonic and the girls all chased behind them.

Spike reached the doors, but the knob was too high for him to reach. He whimpered in fear as Sunset was right in front of him. Rainbow called out waving her arms, "Spike! Spike!"

Spike saw Rainbow behind Sunset. He swung his head as hard as he could to the left releasing the crown from his mouth past Sunset and throwing it to Rainbow. Rainbow caught the crown with a front flip in the air. Snips then grabbed the crown and tried to pull it out of her hands, but Rainbow pulled harder. She then saw Snails coming at her from behind out of the corner of her eye. She stopped him from reaching and tossed the crown, "Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy randomly turned around, and the crown hit her back. She then turned back and caught it before it hit the ground. Now Sunset and her lackeys were charging right at her and she got scared. Applejack quickly pulled out a whip and used to to pull Fluttershy away. The crown flew out of her hands, and Snips caught it. But then Pinkie took it and passed it to Rarity. Rarity then passed it to Twilight. And then Snips and Snails ran at her to grab it, and Twilight accidently swung it up too hard into the air.

Sunset caught the crown in her hands as she chuckled sinisterly, "I'll take that. At last."

Spike growled at Twilight picked him up and held him back while Sonic helped Gage stand up. Sunset grinned sinisterly, "More power than I could ever imagine."

Sunset placed the crown on her head, and then something began to happen. The crystal began emitting dark green energy, and then cyan green aura formed around Sunset. Suddenly, a massive beam of the energy pulsed into the air. Dark clouds formed in the sky.

Students from inside the school could see the energy through the window doors. Inside it, Sunset was transforming, but no one could tell how. Then when the energy vanished, Sunset had transformed into a demon. Her skin changed into a dark shade of red, her hair pointed up like a flame, and the white of her eyes had turned black. She wore a dress that was in the colors of her hair and dark boots, a tail with the same color as her hair, and even demon wings on her back.

Sonic, Gage, and the girls were all shocked to see this. Gage was worried, "Oh, no. What are we going to do, Sonic?"

"I… I don't know," Sonic answered.

 **To be concluded…**

 **Fan Fiction Story written by: Sandstorm – Books**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **OC: Gage the Hedgehog created by: Gage the Hedgehog (Fan Fiction)**

" **Time to Come Together" from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) by Hasbro with song written by Daniel Ingram**

 **Written only for readers' opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes for concept or material of my fan stories is allowed to do so, only if they ask first and say who originally used this concept.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sunset was amazed at her new look and could feel new powers inside her. She began to create orbs of black and green energy. She then fired the energy at Snips and Snails. Both of them had transformed into demons as well. Their skin colors changed, they wore black suits, and their hair was pointy like a flame.

Snips was very excited, "This is gonna be so cool!"

Sonic, Gage, and the girls all started to back up. Applejack and Pinkie were scared as Sonic, Gage, and Rainbow all held up their fists to defend themselves. Twilight growled at Sunset, but then she saw that all of the other students were all starting to come out of the doors.

Sunset turned to the students and hissed at them. The students were in fear as they ran back inside and shut the doors. They couldn't believe what Sunset had become.

Sunset spoke to the students sinisterly as she lowered to the ground, "I've had to go through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along!"

The students were all terrified at how scary Sunset looked. Sunset looked at them and growled, but then smiled and said calmly, "But let's be bygones be bygones. I am your princess now."

Sunset held her hand up and formed energy both on it and the crown, "And you will be loyal… to me!"

Sunset then broke a large hole through the wall, and through the pieces aside. She entered the school, and the students all began to run away screaming in fear. But that didn't matter to Sunset. She placed her hands on her head closing her eyes, and then they opened glowing with hypnotizing green effects. Energy rings appeared on everyone's head, and they all stopped. They all turned around and began moaning as their eyes were all glowing green. They were under Sunset's control.

Snips and Snails got to Sunset. Sunset ordered them, "Round them and bring them to the portal."

Snips and Snails saluted, and they went to gather the students. Outside, Sonic, Gage, and the girls were all in panic. They didn't know what they were going to do. But then… Gage could hear something high in the sky. He looked up and saw… "Oh, no… it's Eggman!"

Sonic and the girls all looked up. They could see a large golden robot with a green cape approaching. Sonic seemed to recognize it, "That looks like… the Egg Emperor!"

Next to the Egg Carrier, Eggman was flying with it in his Eggmobile. He could see the danger happening at the school down below, "Hehehehehe, just in time."

Gage quickly turned to Sonic, "Quick, Sonic, pass me two of the Chaos Emeralds! I'll hold Eggman and his piece of junk off while you try to stop Sunset!"

Sonic nodded and he passed the yellow and blue Chaos Emeralds to him, "Good luck!"

Gage caught the Emeralds in his hands, and they began to bring their energy into him. He began to form gold aura around him, and he flew up to distract Eggman.

Eggman could see Gage coming up towards him, "Ah, we have a guest."

Gage flew up to Eggman and his Egg Emperor and hovered in front of them. Eggman chuckled, "Hello there, Gage. I see you're here to try and stop me. But just what makes you think you can stop with just two Chaos Emeralds?"

"You just wait and see what I can do, Egghead," Gage said.

"Oh, I shall," Eggman rubbed his hands together, "Egg Emperor, destroy him!"

The Egg Emperor had a large sword in its hand. The sword swung right at Gage, and Gage quickly dodged to the side, "Whoa!"

Gage threw an energy blast at the Egg Emperor, "Heeyah!"

The Egg Emperor had a shield on its other arm. It blocked the blast, and it barely left any damage. This surprised Gage, "What?"

Eggman chuckled, "Strange, isn't it? I've created a new shield that can withstand the power of the Emeralds. Now, how about you hand them over to me? I will spare your life if you do."

Gage yelled as he began to charge at the Egg Emperor, "No way!"

On the ground, Sunset stepped outside through the hole in the wall. She could see Twilight and Sonic standing in her way. She only chuckled, "Spoiler alert, I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school."

Sunset then held her arm behind her, "I want Equestria. And with my own little teenage army behind me, I'm going to get it!"

Twilight then saw that Flash was also under Sunset's control, and she was worried. But she could grew confident, "No, you're not."

Sunset only chuckled as she flew in front of Twilight and Sonic as her hair lid like fire, "Oh, please, what exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have nothing!"

Sonic wasn't scared, "Think again."

Rainbow and the others girls all stood up with courage, "They have us."

Twilight and Sonic smiled at the girls as Sunset growled. They all stood together in Sunset's way. Sunset only laughed at them, "Gee, the gang really is all back together again. And they have a boy too."

Sunset's eyes then glowed green as she began to form green and black energy between her hands, "Now step aside. Twilight and Sonic have tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already."

Sunset held the energy above her forming an orb and prepared to throw it, "They need to be dealt with!"

Sunset threw the orb at them. "NO!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic quickly got in front of Twilight and protected her. Rainbow and the other girls all did the same right before the orb flew at them and exploded.

Sunset laughed evilly as she believed, but then… "Gasp! What?"

Sonic, Twilight, and the girls were all standing where they were unharmed. When they all released their grip realising they were fine, they had bright purple magic emitting from them. They all noticed that the girls were holding hands, and they smiled. Twilight and Sonic then smiled as they both figured out what was going on.

Twilight turned to Sunset with a smirk, "The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those that helped create it."

Sunset noticed that the crystal in the crown began to glow. And then, it began to transfer its energy into Twilight, the girls, and Sonic.

High in the sky, Gage was holding the Egg Emperor back when he noticed down below, "Whoa, what's going on?"

Eggman could see this too, "Huh? What are they doing?"

 **(My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Theme plays)**

Sonic and the girls were all beginning to have some changes of their own. Their clothing were becoming sparkly. The girls' hair were growing into longer ponytails, and their ears were changing into different kinds of ears.

As the girls were transforming, Twilight called out what each of them represented; the Elements of Harmony. Applejack, who earned pony ears and a longer ponytail, represented the element of... "Honesty."

Fluttershy, who was growing a ponytail, pony ears, and even pony wings on her back, represented the element of... "Kindness."

Pinkie, who earned pony ears and a long ponytail, represented the element of… "Laughter."

Rarity, who earned pony ears and a curly ponytail, represented the element of… "Generosity."

Rainbow, who grew pony ears, a tail, and wings on her back represented the element of… "Loyalty."

And Twilight, who grew pony ears, a tail, and wings on her back, represented the most powerful element; the element of… "Magic."

The girls then began to share the magic with Sonic. Sonic's were changing rather into the ears of his Mobian hedgehog form, his hair grew slightly longer, and he earned blue wings on his back.

Now Sunset began to struggle with the amount of power the crown truly possessed. It all began to transfer into Twilight, Sonic, and the girls. Twilight spoke, "Together with the crown, they create a power beyond anything you can imagine. But it is a power you don't have the ability to control."

Sonic then spoke next, "The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it. Because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all…"

Sonic and Twilight said together as they and the girls all held each others' hands, "The Magic of Friendship."

Sonic and the girls formed the shape of a heart, and they began to shoot beams for rainbow energy into the air. They formed one massive beam, and it flew straight at Sunset.

Sunset screamed in fear as the rainbow beam began to surround her like a tornado, "What is happening?!"

Sonic and Twilight spoke as their eyes glowed pure white, "Here and in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all."

Then small rainbow beams flew at the students' foreheads, and they were all free ofm Sunset's mind control. Snips and Snails weren't able to escape as they were caught by the beams and surrounded by rainbow energy.

Sonic and Twilight closed their eyes and held their arms out as a bright white light began to shine. It was so bright, that Gage and Eggman covered their eyes.

When the light faded away, the students approached the hole in the wall to see what happened. The clouds that were in the sky had vanished. Sonic and the girls were all lying down on the ground.

Spike approached Twilight and licked her face to wake her up. Twilight sat up, and smiled as she held her arms out. Spike jumped onto her and Twilight hugged him.

Sonic walked over to Rainbow and held his hand to her to help her stand up. Rainbow smiled as she accepted Sonic's help. They both found it easy to use their new wings. Sonic then approached Twilight, "You okay, Twilight?"

Twilight nodded as she stood up. Then they both noticed something. There was a massive hole in the ground between them and the school with a bunch of smoke.

Sonic and Twilight could see something in the smoke as it was clearing out. They approached to hole to get a better look, and they saw Sunset. She was back to normal and in bad shape as her clothing had rips, and she had scrapes on her face.

Twilight spoke, "You will never rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone. Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart."

All of the other students came outside to see Sunset. Sunset had tears running down her face from her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way."

Sonic was the next to talk, "The Magic of Friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere."

Twilight and her friends smiled. Pinkie hugged Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity. Sonic then turned back to Sunset, "And you can seek it out. Or you can forever be alone. The choice… is yours."

Sunset crawled as much as she could out of the hole, "B… But all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship."

Sunset then felt a hand grabbing both of hers; Twilight grabbed her left hand and Sonic grabbed her right. They both pulled her onto her feet as Sonic said, "I think they can teach you."

The girls all smiled in agreement; they were willing to help Sunset. Spike cheered for them, "Those are my friends! Whoo-hoo!"

All the other students were surprised as Brawly Beats said, "Did that dog just talk? Whoa, weird."

Spike looked up at him and asked, "Seriously? A talking dog is the weird thing about all this?"

Rarity picked Spike and scratched behind his ear, "I for one, think you're adorable."

Spike enjoyed the scratch, "Oh, yeah."

Gage was amazed, "Whoa."

Eggman just groaned, "Bah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough of this!"

The Egg Emperor whacked Gage in the head, knocking him down. Gage yelled as he fell to the ground, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Everyone could see Gage coming down. Rainbow quickly flew up using her new wings to catch him before he hit the ground. Sonic quickly caught the Chaos Emeralds he dropped.

Rainbow carefully put Gage on the ground, "Gage, you okay?"

Gage rubbed his head where he was hit, "Ow. I'm okay, but that hurt."

Then everyone heard Eggman laughing as he and the Egg Emperor hovered right in front of the school, "Oh-hohohohoho! This school will be your tomb!"

Sonic stood in front of everyone and held his arms out, "Stay back! I won't let you hurt them!"

Eggman just chuckled, "Very well, I'll finish you first!"

The Egg Emperor raised its sword and prepared to strike Sonic down. Sonic shut his eyes in fear as Rainbow yelled, "NO!"

But that was the moment when energy blasts began to shoot at Eggman and the Egg Emperor. Everyone looked up and saw something like an aircraft approaching very fast. It was…

"Tails and the X-Tornado!" Gage said, "And he's brought the others!"

Tails took control of the X-Tornado with Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver all holding on the wings.

Tails called out as he waved, "Sonic! Gage! You guys okay?"

Sonic called back, "Yeah! You made it right in the neck of time!"

Gage also called, "What in all of Mobius took you so long?"

As the X-Tornade flew over Eggman and the Egg Emperor, Shadow jumped off the wing and skydived towards them, "No time for talking, Gage! Let's finish this! Chaos Spear!"

Shadow threw Chaos Spears at the Egg Emperor, but it blocked the attacks with its shield. Eggman was angered with the other Mobians getting involved, "That does it!"

Eggman pressed a button on his Egg Mobile, and then an army of swatbots began to appear out of nowhere. Knowing this would get overwhelming, Sonic quickly called, "Everyone, get inside! Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Gage, take out the swatbots! I'll take care of Eggman!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. The students ran into the school, but Rainbow was hesitant in letting Sonic go. Applejack then grabbed her and pulled her in, "Come on, Rainbow! It's too dangerous!"

The other Mobians took the swatbots attention. Eggman's Egg Mobile hovered above the Egg Emperor and Eggman growled at Sonic, "Fine! I'll end you myself!"

Eggman's Egg Mobile attached to the Egg Emperor. Sonic prepared himself for the battle. He quickly opened his backpack and threw out the Chaos Emeralds into the air.

The Chaos Emeralds flew in circles around Sonic, and gold aura began to form on him. Sonic crossed his arms in front of him, and them out as he shouted. A beam of light blasted out into the sky.

Sonic had transformed into Super Sonic. The sides and back parts of his hair pointed upward while the front stayed down and it all turned gold. The blue on all of his clothing had changed to gold yellow, and his eyes had changed from emerald green to now a bright cinnamon brown.

Everyone was watching from inside the school. They saw Sonic transforming. They were all amazed by his new look, but Rainbow was most amazed, "Whoa… Awesome…"

Eggman snarled, "Even with the Chaos Emeralds in your possession, this Egg Emperor can stand against you more than you think!"

The glass in the Egg Mobile sealed to keep Eggman from getting hit. The Egg Emperor's shielded hand began to form an energy blast. Sonic prepared for it as he began to spin dash in the air.

The Egg Emperor threw the blast at Sonic. Sonic spin-dashed straight through it destroying it in the process and charged at Eggman. The Egg Emperor raised its shield and blocked Sonic from hitting it.

Sonic pushed hard against the shield before he flew up and stomped on the Egg Emperor's head. Eggman grunted from the impact, "GAH!"

Sonic then moved back and threw a Supersonic Wind attack at the Egg Emperor, but it was stopped by the shield. Eggman growled, "You should never have gotten involved in this world, hedgehog!"

Sonic himself growled as he asked, "Why did you come here?!"

Eggman then smirked as he scoffed, "Oh, about you asked me that question. I came here because I decided that if I were to defeat you, I would need months of finding a way. And now that I have planned for all of this, I shall start my revenge by taking your life, and then your friends!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sonic asked, "Let's see about that!"

The Egg Emperor threw another energy blast at Sonic, and Sonic blocked the blast. He then began flying all around Eggman, trying to confuse him. But the Egg Emperor's tracking computer had a lock on him.

Sonic then dashed from behind, but the Egg Emperor turn right around and blocked the attack with the shield right before using it to bash him away. It then flew right at him with its sword ready to cut him down, but Sonic gave it a strong punch and forced it back.

Eggman snarled as he slammed his fist on a button, and the Egg Emperor suddenly teleported behind Sonic and kicked him in the back. Sonic grunted from the impact, before he turned and threw a very strong Supersonic Wind attack at the Egg Emperor.

The Egg Emperor was launched onto the ground leaving a trail in the ground. Eggman bounced off his seat and bonked his head against the glass. He groaned as he made the Egg Emperor stand up, "Agh, okay, hedgehog. So you got some skill. But now what I have is beyond you!"

Eggman smashed his fist on the button that had seven colored lights around it. The Egg Emperor crossed its arms, and then threw them out as energy began to burst out of it with bright lights flashing.

Sonic covered his eyes from the light. Once the light vanished, he could see that there was aura emitting from inside the Egg Emperor. He just scoffed, "Looks like you're just going to overpower your toy."

Sonic flew straight at it and threw a punch, but to his surprise, the punch was blocked by the shield right before the blow landed. The Egg Emperor put its shield on its back, right before punching Sonic square in the face.

Back at the school, the rest of the Mobians destroyed all of the swatbots. The students felt safe to come outside.

"Is everyone all right?" Tails asked.

Everyone replied, thanking them all for saving them. They were glad that Sonic had friends like them. But that was when Rainbow realized something, "Wait! Look!"

Everyone looked up in the sky and could see that the Egg Emperor was beating Sonic. It bashed him with its shield, and slashed him with its sword. And then it kicked him back.

Sonic was now covered in scraps and cuts while his clothing was ripped and dirty. He charged up a Sonic Wind attack and threw it at the Egg Emperor. But what was the result? The Egg Emperor just slapped the attack away into the sky.

Sonic was shocked, "What?"

The other Mobians were in disbelief. "No way! That thing can even match Sonic when he's super!" Silver said.

"How could he have built something like that?" Knuckles asked.

The Egg Emperor then grabbed Sonic in its fist, and it began to squeeze him. Sonic groaned in immense pain, "AAAAAAAGGHH!"

Tears began to build up in Rainbow's eyes as she screamed, "STOP! Please! Let him go!"

Eggman simply scoffed, "As you wish."

Eggman snapped his fingers, and the Egg Emperor threw Sonic straight at the school. He slammed into the wall, and fell onto the ground. Rainbow, the girls, the Mobians and everyone from the school came close to him.

Sonic's ring energy was running low. He only had a few minutes of it left. Sonic groaned as he struggled to get up.

Eggman chuckled, "Ah-hahahahahahahaha! Now you see, Sonic the Hedgehog, that there is nothing you can do to stop me! And no one can save you!"

Rainbow held Sonic's hand tightly as her tears slid down from her eyes, "Please, Sonic, you can't give up. You have to stop Eggman."

Sonic groaned in pain from the damage he received, "Agh, I don't know, Dashie. I don't have much left in me. If only I knew what other power source there was to help me."

That statement suddenly gave Twilight an idea, "Wait, that's it!"

Sonic was confused, "Huh? What's it?"

Twilight came over to Sonic as she took her crown off her head, "You could sense the Magic in me before. I think that the Chaos Emeralds and the Element of Magic are connected."

Rainbow helped Sonic stand up as Sonic asked, "Okay, but what does that have to do with this?"

Twilight held her crown in front of Sonic, "If you use the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds with my Element of Harmony, you might stand a chance against Dr. Eggman."

Twilight handed the crown to Sonic. Sonic looked at it and saw its energy from the crystal, before he turned to Twilight and nodded, "Okay, I'll do it."

Sonic was about to fly up, but Rainbow quickly stopped him, "Wait."

Sonic looked at Rainbow, and Rainbow took hold of him bringing him into a kiss. Sonic smiled as he kissed her back. Seeing this surprised the students and the Mobians, but Amy was shocked. She was seeing her favorite person of all time in love with someone else.

Rainbow and Sonic broke the kiss as Rainbow, "Good luck."

Sonic smiled again as he nodded, "Thank you."

Sonic flew up to Eggman with the crown in his hands. Eggman chuckled, "Back for more punishment, Sonic? I didn't think you would wish to perish so easily."

Sonic took a deep breath as he raised the crown and put it onto his head, "Here goes nothing."

Sonic placed the crown onto his head, and the crystal began to glow. Then different colors of aura began to form around Sonic.

Eggman was surprised, "What the…?"

The aura began to turn white as Sonic crossed his arms. And then with a loud and long yell, he swung his arms out as bright lights beamed and energy shot out into the sky.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S HAPPENING! AHH! MY EYES!" Eggman blocked the light from his face in disbelief.

Everyone at the school were amazed by what they were seeing. When the light faded, Sonic had gained a new form. He was wearing white armor pieces that covered his chest and legs, armor gauntlets and gloves on his hands and lower arms, and a bright gold cape on his back. His hair had become pure white with highlights of the colors of a rainbow. His eyes had changed to bright sapphire blue. A bright crystal sword was in his hand, and the blade was showing symbols of Twilight and her friends' logos; the Elements of Harmony.

Twilight and her friends were amazed by what they were seeing, "Whoa…"

Eggman was furious, "WHAT IS THIS?!"

Sonic looked at the blade of his sword before he turned to Eggman, "The power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony. Say hello… to Harmonic Sonic!"

Sonic charged at the Egg Emperor. The Egg Emperor pulled out its sword and swung it right at Sonic. But to Eggman's surprise, Sonic easily blocked it with his sword without any problem.

Sonic smirked as he swing his sword, and it instantly cut the Egg Emperor's sword right in half. Eggman shocked, "No-no-NO!"

The Egg Emperor then tried to hit Sonic with its shield, but Sonic just kicked it out of its hand into the air, and then he threw his sword at it, destroying it. The sword then came back into Sonic's hand, and Sonic put it into a holster on his back, before he spin-dashed right at the Egg Emperor's chest.

Eggman grunted from the impact. He looked and saw that Sonic left a massive amount of damage on the Egg Emperor. Everyone on the ground cheered that Sonic was winning.

"You can do it, Sonic!" Rainbow cheered.

"Take that creep down, buddy!" Flash said.

Twilight was beyond amazed at what Sonic earned, "The Element has made Sonic unstoppable."

Spike agreed, "Yeah, it's almost like it's his destiny to be their new master."

Eggman was so angry, he yelled, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I'M ENDING YOU RIGHT NOW!"

The Egg Emperor raised its hands in the air, and a dark purple energy orb with blackness inside it appeared between them. Sonic wouldn't give up, "Not on my watch!"

Sonic put his hands behind him, and a bright blue energy orb appeared. Eggman furiously shouted, "TAKE THIS! DARK CHAOS RIFT!"

The Egg Emperor began to blast the energy at Sonic. Sonic shouted as he threw his energy blast at the Egg Emperor. The beams began to push against each other.

Eggman growled as he put more energy into his beam. It grew bigger and began to push towards Sonic. Sonic now had to push himself right to the limit, "Super… Harmonic… Chaos… BLAAAAAAAAST!"

Sonic's beam became several times bigger and brighter than Eggman's. It was too powerful for the Egg Emperor to handle. Eggman panicked as his Egg Mobile sparkled with fire, "AHH! NO! NO! NNNOOOOOOOO!"

The blast consumed the Egg Emperor. Sonic stopped fire the beam, and suddenly, an orb of light began to appear and grow.

"WHOA! What the hay's goin' on?" Applejack asked.

Shadow knew, "Chaos Control. It means we're going home."

Fluttershy was worried, "But what will happen to us?"

Sonic hovered down to the ground in front of his friends, "Nothing. You will all still be here. But now we will go back to Mobius."

Rainbow walked up to Sonic as tears began to form up in her eyes, "But, Sonic… I don't want you to go. Not yet. I'm not ready."

Sonic gently took Rainbow's hand and spoke to her reassuringly, "Rainbow Dash… I know that this is hard for you. I know that we just started. But if I stay, Eggman would be able to take over if I'm not there to stop him. This is why we have to say goodbye."

Rainbow began to cry as she pulled Sonic into a hug and whimpered, "But I don't want to forget about you. Please, don't leave me."

Sonic gently hugged Rainbow back as his hand softly stroked through her hair, "Shh, it's all right, Dashie. You won't forget about me. And I will never ever forget about you. I promise."

As the beam of light began to move closer, Twilight and the other girls all approached Sonic and Rainbow, and they all went into a group hug. They all had tears in their eyes too.

"We'll sure miss you, partner," Applejack said.

"Be safe, darling," Rarity said.

Then as the beam of light began to consume everything, Sonic and Rainbow had one last kiss, and then everything was white. What was happening at this point?

Not too long later, Sonic slowly began to wake up. He could see the yellow evening sky. He slowly sat up and to his surprise, he was still human; he was still in the human world.

Sonic looked around and saw that he was sitting on a bench on a sidewalk near a road next to a park; Canterlot Park. Birds were chirping as they flew through the sky, people were chatting as they were walking.

Sonic then noticed that one of the Chaos Emeralds was right next to him; the cyan Emerald. He took hold of it, and then he heard a really familiar voice right behind him, "Sonic?"

Sonic was frozen by the voice for a moment, before he slowly turned to see who it was; Rainbow. They were both surprised to see each other. Then Sonic stood up and walked to Rainbow.

Sonic and Rainbow both pulled each other into a strong hug, both happy to see each other again. After a minute of hugging, Rainbow was the first to ask, "Sonic… I don't understand. I thought you were back on Mobius. How are you here?"

Sonic was just as confused, "I don't know. I just woke up right here, right now. I thought I was home."

Sonic then noticed something; he had one of the Emeralds, and the others weren't there, "The others are already back on Mobius. Maybe the Chaos Emeralds wanted us to have a better goodbye than last night."

"Actually," Rainbow said, "It's been three days since it happened."

Sonic was surprised, "Three days? Wait, where are the girls? Where's Twilight?"

Rainbow smiled as she placed her hands on Sonic's shoulder, "It's all right, Sonic. Twilight is home in Equestria. And the others are fine."

Sonic sighed in relief, "What about Sunset Shimmer?"

Rainbow answered, "We're taking good care of her. It'll take time, but the school will forgive her."

Sonic smiled, "Come on, Dashie, let's go for a walk."

After a while, Sonic and Rainbow made it up to the hills and stood at a lookout. They could see Canterlot City from one side of the distance and the forest with far away mountains from the other. The sky was in a beautiful color from the sunset.

Sonic and Rainbow were both admiring the view. Rainbow was the first to talk, "You know, Sonic, I never thought something like this would ever happen."

Sonic gave a chuckle, "Heh, neither did I, Dash. But I can't stay for too long. I will have to go home."

Rainbow put her hand on Sonic's shoulder, "I know, Sonic. I understand. It honestly didn't take me too long to realize that. In fact, it's almost like a classic kind of story."

Then a soft wind began to blow leaves past Sonic and Rainbow and into the sky. Sonic and Rainbow then turned towards each other, and they brought each other into a soft embrace as they stared into each other's eyes. Rainbow's arms were around Sonic's neck and Sonic's were around Rainbow's waist.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog," Rainbow said.

"I love you too, Rainbow Dash," Sonic said.

That was when both Sonic and Rainbow could feel music coming, and they fell into the mood of singing.

 **(Don't Want an Ending - Sam Tsui)**

 _Sonic: I don't wanna fall out, but we're all out of time_

 _(Is this over?) (Don't want an ending)_

 _Rainbow: In one day, no way you'll be mine_

 _(Is this over?) (Don't want an ending)_

 _Mmm… (Don't want an ending)_

 _Sonic: My heart is running on empty_

 _One more day, and then we go_

 _And yet, the time goes on now_

 _Don't ask me how, I don't know_

 _Rainbow: We'll be home tomorrow_

' _Bout a thousand miles too far away_

 _Sonic and Rainbow: At least tonight, it's just you and me_

 _And honestly, that's everything I need_

Some of the leaves in the wind began to spin around the two as they sang together.

 _Sonic and Rainbow: I don't wanna fall out, but we're all out of time_

 _(Is this over?) (Don't want an ending)_

 _In one day, no way you'll be mine_

 _(Is this over?) (Don't want an ending)_

 _Tonight's the countdown, till the day we're not around_

 _(Is this over?) (Don't want an ending)_

 _And you're gone, and we're on with our lives_

 _Don't want an ending_

 _No… Don't want an ending…_

As their song went on, memories of Sonic and Rainbow just starting to meet each other began to appear around them.

 _Rainbow: The days turn to hours_

 _And it's just a moment before they go_

 _I'm scared to say goodbye_

' _Cause what's after that? I don't know_

 _Sonic: And as the years slip past us_

 _If we lose track or lost the fight_

 _I will search forever to find a way back_

 _Sonic and Rainbow: To tonight where it's just you and me_

 _And honestly, that's everything I need_

 _I don't wanna fall out, but we're all out of time_

 _(Is this over?) (Don't want an ending)_

 _In one day, no way you'll be mine_

 _(Is this over?) (Don't want an ending)_

 _Tonight's the countdown, till the day we're not around_

 _(Is this over?) (Don't want an ending)_

 _And you're gone, and we're on with our lives_

 _Don't want an ending_

Then the Chaos Emerald began to glow, and energy began emit from Sonic's feet. He was starting to return to Mobius. But Sonic and Rainbow still made physical contact.

 _Sonic: We say "see you later"_

 _But I know there's no way we're_

 _Around here again_

 _Yeah_

 _Rainbow: And every until next time_

 _Feels like one bad punchline_

 _And I don't want that again_

 _Sonic: I don't wanna fall out, but we're all out of time_

 _(Is this over?) (Don't want an ending)_

 _Rainbow: In one day, no way you'll be mine_

 _(Is this over?) (Don't want an ending)_

 _Sonic and Rainbow: Don't want an ending!_

 _I don't wanna fall out, but we're all out of time_

 _(Is this over?) (Don't want an ending)_

 _In one day, no way you'll be mine_

 _(Is this over?) (Don't want an ending)_

 _Tonight's the countdown, till the day we're not around_

 _(Is this over?) (Don't want an ending)_

 _And you're gone, and we're on with our lives_

 _Don't want an ending_

As Sonic's opacity of his body got lower and lower as Sonic was disappearing, both he and Rainbow said the final words of the song as they let go and waved goodbye.

 _Sonic: No, whoa… I… Don't want an ending_

 _Rainbow: We're all out of time… I don't want an ending_

 _Sonic and Rainbow: Hmm…_

 _Don't want an ending…_

 **(Song ends)**

Once the said the last of the song, Sonic had completely disappeared with the Chaos Emerald. Rainbow was left standing there, but with a smile and a tear blowing away in the wind, "Goodbye, Sonic. I'll miss you."

After a moment, Sonic opened his eyes, and he finally back on Mobius. He was back in his Mobian hedgehog form, and he was standing in the middle of Green Hill Zone.

That was when Sonic heard, "Hey, Sonic!"

Sonic looked and saw Gage. They both gave each other a fist bump as Gage asked, "Where were you? The rest of have been looking for you."

Sonic chuckled, "Let's just say I was given a chance to give a proper goodbye to Rainbow."

Gage smiled, "Well, I'm glad you did. And let me tell, Amy is really gonna be happy when she finds you."

Sonic knew it would happen, but he didn't seem to care, "How about we go for a run? I like to have a nice challenge every now and again."

Gage chuckled as he stretched his arms, "You're on."

Sonic and Gage got down onto the ground preparing to sprint for a race through Green Hill.

"On your marks…" Sonic said.

"Get set…" Gage said.

"GO!" Sonic and Gage yelled as they started their race.

Now everything was back to normal. Twilight was back home in Equestria, Sunset Shimmer was redeemed, and Sonic could enjoy his life on Mobius again. Wait, you think that's the end of the story? Heh, check this out.

After the light faded away, somewhere in the city, on top of a closed Sugarcube Corner, a strange blue energy vortex appeared in the air. Then two figures fell out of it and onto the roof. They were both covered in dirt and dust, so there was no way of knowing who they were. They only thing we can tell of them is that they're boys.

One of the boys stood up and looked around and spoke, "Uh, Specter, what just happened?"

The other boy, known as Specter, answered, "How am I supposed to know, Strike? _You're_ the one looking around. What do _you_ think happened?"

Strike looked around, "I don't know. Either we're both crazy, or maybe we're not even home anymore…"

 **Thank you for reading this crossover story of Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. This was made all for fun and my love for both Sonic and MLP. If anyone wishes for me to use their OC in one of my stories in the future, please ask me and give some information about them if possible.**

 **My Question for the next stories: Should I describe what the main characters look like again, or just the new ones for every next story?**

 **Also, I apologise for the long wait. I've been busy over the past month with stuff that's very important. So to Sondash fan, please keep that in mind for other stories, and stop reminding me about my stories; I'm very well aware about your patience.**

 **Fan Fiction Story written by: Sandstorm - Books based on screenplay by Meghan McCarthy**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **OC: Strike created by: Sandstorm (YouTube, FanFiction, DeviantArt)**

 **OC: Specter created by: Dark Hunter677 (YouTube)**

 **OC: Gage the Hedgehog created by: Gage the Hedgehog (FanFiction)**

" **Don't Want an Ending" by Sam Tsui and Kurt Hugo Schneider (2010)**

 **Written only for readers' opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes for concept or material of my fan stories is allowed to do so, only if they ask first and say who originally used this concept.**


End file.
